Book Two: Ones Not Forgotten
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: It’s their second life. All the people InuYasha once loved can’t remember him or what happened. Will they remember and if they do, what will happen.? Along with memories comes emotions. What will those emotions bring? War? Or love that they all once had?
1. In The New Life

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Here's Book Two guys! Enjoy the first chapter!

Also, InuYasha's cute dog ears shall return. His appearance is like that for a reason. You'll find out later in the story…not chapter…story. Okay?

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter One: In The New Life

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed. Centuries. Decades. A world passed by and the pain still lasted within him. InuYasha looked into nothing but darkness. He lived in a cave beneath a building in the modern time. The building belonged to Naraku. He was back and making sure he tortured InuYasha and everyone else that failed to defeat him.

He wished for everyone to have a second change. Meaning he brought even the evil back.

InuYasha hoped that Kagome and the others came back as well. Safe and happy. He hoped they couldn't remember a thing about that day. There was only one thing InuYasha knew wasn't true. Their happiness.

Naraku made sure he remembered that. He'd wished upon a tainted jewel, meaning the wish was going to have consequences. He thought to himself,

"_Their lives can't be that horrible. Not as bad as remembering what happened those days. They're better off._"

"On your feet, mutt!" came a deep masculine voice.

InuYasha let out a weak sigh before pulling himself up. The man grabbed the edge of the rope that bind his hands behind his back and yanked. He was jerked forward and out the cave. Then up a flight of stairs that always seemed to never end.

There was a man behind him as well, making sure he wouldn't start attacking them like he's done many times before. He wasn't trying to escape, but he needed to please his demon side. Either it was a punch or some bloodshed. It eased his pain and anger as well.

Ever since that battle with Naraku…and Sesshomaru. His dog ears had never returned. Except on a full moon, his ears returned and he was a half demon again. The new moon, he was human. Every other night, the crescent moons, he was demon. Though like Sesshomaru, he could stay in a original form. Silver hair and amber eyes.

The finally reached the surface and his eyes began to burn from the light. The halls were empty, except for one person….Naraku.

"I'm overjoyed to see you again InuYasha" he spoke, gesturing the men to put him in one of the jail cells.

They happily through him in there and locked the doors.

Naraku waved them off then smirked,

"Do you want to know why you're here InuYasha?"

"Spare me and leave." he growled, his voice unused and husky.

Naraku laughed, "Calm down. I never knew you'd be so eager. Well, a bunch of those high school human brats will be coming here today and we have to clean that hell hole down there.

"It's beginning to smell and come through the building vents. You're free to get out the cell and bathe yourself in the jail showers and clean those filthy clothes. I'm afraid the two metal doors will be locked tight, so don't try anything."

"How generous of you." hissed InuYasha, his head bent over tiredly.

Naraku took a key from his pocket and unlocked the jail cell, "I'm getting soft aren't I? I feel so guilty for not getting your groomer, but I'm afraid today you must bathe yourself. No beating included."

"Would you get the hell out of here already?" growled InuYasha, his eyes flashing.

He smirked, "As you wish. Uh, that may not be a good idea. You just might make me stronger."

Naraku laughed, taking his leave, the metal doors shutting loudly. He heard him command the guard on the outside to lock them tight and put the barrier up. As always, they did as was commanded.

InuYasha winced as he pulled himself to his feet. He limped toward the showers across the jail hall. He took off his white top and dropped it to the door. On his back were many deep gashes and they were open and bleeding.

Tonight was his human night, he wasn't healing regularly. Exhausted, he turned the handle and icy cold water poured out in a small stream. It wasn't much, but enough to clean his wound and himself. InuYasha undressed completely and stepped under the water.

It streamed into his dirty silver hair then down his back. He growled and clenched his hand into a fist. His claws dug into his palm, drawing blood. InuYasha was trying to get his mind off the pain. He looked down with empty amber eyes and watched as the dirt and blood went down the drain.

He grabbed the bar of soap on the shower floor and scrubbed at his body. An hour soon passed by and he was fortunately squeaky clean. InuYasha looked around the bathroom and saw the open closet. He walked over to hit and grabbed the towel. It was clean but not dry. They washed it but didn't dry it.

InuYasha growled but dried himself the best he could. Then he wrapped the towel around his lower half. He took out the bucket in the closet, the went over to the streaming water. InuYasha filled the bucket up and shoved his clothing in it and began to scrub viciously.

After what seemed like an hour of scrubbing, emptying and refilling, his clothes no longer became dirty when he put them in the bucket. Before returning to he his cell, he used a rag and the little bit of toothpaste to brush his teeth. It was enough to make his mouth feel clean.

InuYasha stood and walked back to his cell and laid his clothing on anything standing up straight.

The sink, and the upper bunk of his bed. He grabbed the think white sheet on his bed and wrapped it around himself. The burning sun streamed into his already hot cell. A breeze coming in once in a while, blowing the low AC air around.

Making it cool enough so he wouldn't suffocate. InuYasha laid back onto his bed, the pillow getting soaked by his clean, glistening hair. His eyes felt so heavy now that he was clean and warm. InuYasha tried to keep his eyes open for he knew the nightmares awaited,

"_Can't sleep…can't sleep…can't go to sleep…._"

Minutes past and soon he found himself losing and slipping into a dreadful sleep.

**Elsewhere**

"Kagome! Time to get up!" called a male voice from afar.

She groaned under her covers then managed to yell back, "I'm up Dad!"

Reluctantly, she flipped out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She stretched and yawned,

"Aw man. I forgot we have that field trip today. Why can't they just let us stay home?"

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush vigorously. Already feeling wide awake. After that, she took a quick shower and dressed simple. Pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and a gray pull over.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen sat her father, Taiku. He had jet black hair and blue-silver eyes just like her. Sitting there, sipping his coffee. Kagome smiled and sat in the chair across from him,

"Morning."

"Good morning dear." he replied, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. Didn't have those nightmares."

"That's good, maybe they're going away." he said, looking hopeful.

Kagome shook her head, "I doubt it. Every time I or anyone thinks that, it comes back the next night."

"The doctor said it'll go away as you get older, so bare it a little while longer." he reassured with a smile.

There was always points her father had this miserable glint in his eyes. She'd asked once and he wouldn't talk to her for hours. Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile. He stood and walked over to her. Pulling her up and giving her a hug,

"I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you to Dad." she replied.

He pats her back then pulls away, "Better eat something and head off to school. Don't want to miss that bus."

"Aw, can't I just stay home today? I really don't want to go to that place." groaned Kagome. "Something about it gives me a bad feeling."

He shook his head, "No you can't stay home. You've missed to many days of school as it is. Besides, you'll never know what'll happen."

"Only bad things I'm guessing." she said, grabbed an apple and biting into it.

Taiku chuckled, "All things happen for a reason."

"Yeah because fate and destiny hates me." she retorted in a mumble.

His smile fell and she looked at him confused. Kagome threw away her apple and asked,

"Dad?"

"Oh, we better go." he said, smiling. "Don't want you to be late."

Kagome nodded slowly then followed him out the door. She sighed, thinking,

"_This day is already going by horribly._"

**School**

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned to her left, "Oh hey Sango. Are you still going?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." she replied, plopping down beside her in the classroom.

A few more students entered the room. Kagome watched, as Sango doodled in her notebook. The next person that walked in was a boy with black hair and indigo eyes. His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail.

It was Miroku Tsuyu. The quietest, yet most perverted when he wasn't, guy in school. Sango had said that she liked him, but something about always made her hesitant. It was also obvious that he felt the same way, be didn't like Kagome.

Every time him and Sango talked. He would be rude or sarcastic to her. She didn't understand,

"_What did I ever do to him?_"

He caught her staring and glared. Miroku took his spot in the back and began talking with one of his friends. Next came in Kouga Ookami. His hair was ebony and his eyes a icy blue. She'd known him for quite a while. They were good friends and he always defended her. Sango had told her it was obvious that he liked her, and Kouga made sure it was clear as well.

He went around telling people that she was his woman and would kill anybody that messed with. Kagome felt flattered but he just wasn't her type. He was friend she could trust though and she always thought about accepting one of his dates.

Like Sango, she was hesitant about it. He smirked at her when he caught her eye. Kagome smiled and waved. He waved back and went to his seat. Next was Rin Kojima. She was mute. The reason, or rather the rumor is, that her father had once beat her. Since she was three and just last year he was taken to jail.

He'd killed her mother when she was five and out it off as suicide because of her miscarriage. Truth be told, he probably caused it. So that was why she was mute. Rin's two years younger than Kagome. She's fifteen. It's amazing how smart she is and in the eleventh grade.

The next person that came in made her pale. It was Sesshomaru Takahashi. Long silver hair and strange amber eyes. Everyone feared him but all the girls loved and fought over him. There was a rumor that he was dating Rin because that was like the only person he hung around. Besides his father and stepmother.

He was the only child and filthy rich. It's impressing that he isn't spoiled. Sesshomaru was as cold as ice and had the skills of Bruce Lee, clearly stronger. Everyone thought his hair and eyes were a birth defect. The girls believe it to be a gift from the Gods because it made him the more sexy.

Sesshomaru gave her the chills and she never wanted to be alone with him. She shivered when he caught her looking. Kagome turned away and looked over at Sango. She looked up at her then at Sesshomaru,

"Just relax Kagome. You act like the guy is going to pounce on you any second."

"I just have a phobia of albino's okay?" she retorted, shivering as he walked past her.

She always caught him staring sometimes, but there was a deep guilt in his eyes. It scared her. Then when she would just stare back, the pain in his cold amber eyes would become to much and he'd look away. Turning to look a Rin.

She'd whisper something to him and he'd shake his head. Looking elsewhere. Rin would then look at Kagome, her eyes glaring. Kagome sighed,

"_Oh Kami, please don't let him come. Please._"

Next that came was Kikyo Hamada. She was a souless wretch, that loved getting on Kagome's bad side. She always made these weird comments, like,

_You useless wench, you've ruined everything._

Or

_He'd still be here._

She was a psycho. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Students, please place your backpacks on your seat and head to the court yard. The bus will be leaving in an hour. So be there or you'll be getting left." said Mr. Endo. "You may leave."

Kagome grab her small, one strap bag and left the classroom. The first one out. Sango called after her,

"Kagome, save me a seat!"

"Okay! I really have to use the bathroom! Meet you there!" she called over her shoulder then running into the bathroom in the next hall.

She locked then leaned against the door. Kagome took out her cell then dialed her fathers number, then let her finger hover over the TALK button. Kagome knew she wasn't to bother her father unless it was an emergency. She sighed then snapped her cell shut.

Kagome washed her face then made her way to the bus.

**Bus**

Sango was already on the bus waiting for her, but Miroku was sitting beside her. Kagome stopped at the seats edge, her heart skipping fearful beat when his indigo eyes look into hers. He looked back at Sango,

"Was _she_ suppose to sit here?"

"Miroku, why are you always being so mean toward Kagome?" asked Sango, frowning.

He looked at Kagome then at Sango, "I…I don't know. For some reason, every time I see her. I get very angry. It's one of those people things I guess."

"Well, if you can't get over you _people_ problem, then I'm not talking to you again." she retorted. "Kagome's my best friend and if you can't be nice then I don't want anything to do you with you."

He asked, "Oh really?"

Sango looked into his eyes, blushing. He sighed then stood,

"Fine. I'll try my best."

Miroku pushed past Kagome then went to the back of the bus to sit with Kouga. She groaned and plopped down,

"I don't get it. Ever since Elementary school, he's been scowling me. I still don't understand."

"Just forget it Kagome." smiled Sango then looking out the window.

She sighed, "No, I won't forget it. Even if he doesn't be nice to me Sango, I still want you to continue to pursue him."

"Pursue!?" she retorted. "What do you mean pursue?"

Kagome laughed, "Well aren't you trying to get him to ask you out?"

"N. no!" she bluffed

She nodded in disbelief, "Right, sure you aren't."

"I mean it!" glared Sango, crossing her arms.

Kagome laughed, "Ok, ok. Whatever."

"Hm." she said, looking at her accusingly.

She giggled innocently, "What?"

Sango shook her head then pulled out her iPod.

**An Hour Later: At The Oshima Building**

"I really didn't want to come here." sighed Kagome, her warning bells going off.

Sango tied her hair back into a ponytail, "Relax Kagome, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, whatever you say." she replied, taking a deep breath before following everyone in the building.

Inside, a man stood, smirking. He had long, messy black hair with crimson eyes. Something about her made her want to scream and beat the heck out of him. Now she understood what Miroku was talking about, but it's weird.

She didn't even know this guy. He did look sort of familiar. Kagome rubbed her temples. Sango asked,

"You alright?"

"Migraine." she replied.

Sango huffed, "Would you relax. Just stay close."

Kagome looked around. The place was huge and looked very artsy. She loved art. It made her feel so peaceful. Sebastian Bach was playing as well. The cello, her favorite instrument to hear.

The man speaking broke her from her reverie,

"Welcome to Oshima Comp. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Please stick close to your guide. Once again…enjoy."

He looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. Kagome's eyes widened. Someone was tugging on her hand,

"Kagome, let's go or you'll get left behind."

"D. did you just see that?" asked Kagome, turning and following. "Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red."

Sango looked at her as though she'd gone insane, "Did you get any sleep last night Kagome? Those dreams came again?"

"N. no but-

She cut her off, "Maybe _he_ didn't get any sleep last night and his eyes are bloodshot. Every think about that?"

"Uh, yeah. That's it. They're bloodshot." nodded Kagome, feeling at ease and wasn't even going to look and see if that was true.

Sango let go of Kagome's hand and walked over to Miroku. He had waved her over. Kagome was to busy looking around in awe to notice. She stopped to look at a diamond case. The floors looked like they'd been smashed between to blocks.

It looked so…mystical like. Kagome looked at the other antiques on the table. They looked like they'd take years to make. She looked up, ready to go on to find out everyone was gone. Her heart sped up,

"Oh boy."

This place was entirely to big for her to find them. There was a door down a set of stairs. It read: Antique's To Be Shipped.

Kagome went down the stairs and opened the door. There was a bunch of stairs, calling her name. She looked back then walked in. Closing the door. She thought,

"_I'm so going to get in trouble, but I bet they keep all the real expensive stuff down here._"

Kagome made her way down the stairs. Her eagerness made pick up her speed. Soon, she saw a metal door. There were more stairs to go down, but she heard loud talking from down there. There were men, complaining about a smell.

"Naraku should really make that guy bathe regularly. This is beginning to be unbearable." said a complaining voice.

Another replied, "Why doesn't he just kill him already? What's the point of keeping him around?"

"If he puts up a fight, Naraku's going to be the one dead." the other replied.

They both laughed. Then there were foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Speaking of, I'll be right back." he called.

The other yelled back, "Don't leave me to do all the work!"

"I won't, I won't. Take a break. Be back in a second." he called, now jogging up the stairs.

Kagome gasped, looking around frantically. She went toward the metal door and pushed at it. It was locked. She quickly turned it then walked inside, slamming it closed behind her.

Kagome stepped to the side as whistling came to the door. The door opened, and she slid to the floor. Holding her breath. The man walked toward a cell in the back, and banged on the bars,

"You alive in there?"

"Kiss off bastard." growled a voice, it sounded strained and husky.

He laughed, "Yeah, tell me that later when I get to beat the hell out of you later."

The man started whistling again, leaving. He closed the metal door and it clanked as he locked it. Kagome gasped and stood up. Pulling at the handle. It zapped her hand and she squeaked,

"Ow!"

She heard a sharp breath being taken in. A gasp. Kagome thought, tears in her eyes,

"_Where the hell am I? I'm so going to die. Why does that Oshima guy have a jail in this building? Why is there some sort of shield on the door? How is that possible? Why did I come down here? Now I'm going to die._"

Kagome was thankful that all the other cells were empty. She heard shuffling and hesitantly walked toward the end of the hall. Her heart pounded, screaming at her to stop. Her breathing became a pant as she approached the cell.

Something…or someone reached out and grabbed her wrist. The other hand clamped over her mouth. Kagome screamed, trying to pull away. She looked up and saw amber eyes. Silver hair.

So many emotions began to pass through her. Confusion, rage and relief. Mostly rage though, and she didn't understand. Kagome began to struggle again, until finally the man let her go. She fell back, rubbing her wrist. The man looked shocked, his eyes were wet and longing. He whispered,

"Ka…Kagome…."

"How do you know my name?" she hissed, scooting back to the other cell, her hand shaking. "Who are you and why are you locked up in her?"

He repeated himself, falling to the floor, "Kagome, you're alive."

"How do you know me name!" she yelled, glaring, anger coursing through her.

"_What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry? I want my Dad…I want to get out of here. I'm scared._"

The man whispered, "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

"This is crazy." muttered Kagome, her eyes wide as saucers.

Her cell began to ring and she quickly took it out. Kagome opened it,

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where did you go!?" came Sango's voice.

Kagome stammered into the phone, her head pounding, "Sango! You have to come find me! I knew I…just please come get me. I can't get out!"

"Where are you? You're scaring me Kagome. I'm going to get help!" she said, her voice panicked.

She yelled, "No! If I get caught in her, there's no telling what'll happen! That Oshima guy has a jail in this building and there's some guy in here…that….that…looks like Sesshomaru. Now I'm really scared.

"J. just go back to the entrance. There's a door that says Antique's To Be Shipped. Go inside and keep going down the stairs until you see a metal door. Open it and let me out."

"I'm coming Kagome. If that guy hurts you, scream." she said.

Kagome felt tears burn her eyes, "Sango, please stay on the phone."

"I can't. The guide is giving me a look." she said in a hurry. "I'll be there soon. Just count slowly. By time you get to twenty, I should be there."

Kagome let out a sob, "Sango please."

"I'm coming Kagome. Don't cry, I'm coming." she said, hanging up the phone.

She closed the phone, then looked up. Kagome gasped, the man was outside the jail cell,

"How did you get out?"

"Kagome, don't you recognize me?" he asked. "I'm InuYasha."

She scooted back again, "Inu-what? No, I don't know you."

"That's right. " he whispered, his eyes burning with longing and desire now. "Of course you don't remember me. Last you saw me, it was more than…a world ago."

Kagome repeated, "A world. Look mister. I didn't mean to come in here, obviously the sign on that door was a complete lie. Soon as I get out of here, I'll call my Dad and he'll do something about it. You'll be free, so I'm doing you a favor.

"Just stay where you are."

"It's been so long…Kagome." he whispered, taking a step towards her.

Her hand clenched into a fist, "I'm warning you. Stay back."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you!" he said, glaring.

Kagome glared back, "Do you expect me to believe you? I don't even know you and you somehow you know my name. Did you hear someone say it or something?"

"Kagome, you're my mate." he started, taking small steps toward her. "Remember, that long time ago, when you fell down the well. You fell 500 years into the past and you saw the silver haired boy pinned to the tree?"

She pulled herself to her feet, and backed toward to door, "No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome, come here." he said, his voice strong. "You have to listen to me."

Kagome retorted, "I don't have to listen to a word you say, you creep!"

His eyes flashed red and Kagome gasped. InuYasha began to walk towards her and she fell back. He caught her then pulled her into his chest. Kagome tried to pull away,

"Let go of me! Let go! If you don't let go, I'll scream!"

"I've missed you so much." he whispered, relaxing, taking in her scent with a deep breath.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when he kissed her neck. She froze, that spot tingled. Another emotion hit her hard and tears began to fall down her face.

"_Why am I crying? I…I don't understand! I don't want to understand!_"

"Let go of me." yelled Kagome, pushing away, missing the bright red burst that came from her.

He skid back, regaining balance. Kagome swung her arm and smacked him right in the face. She was surprised at the growl that escaped her,

"I said let go. Stay away from me or I'll do worse than that!"

He touched his cheek, thinking,

"_She has that power again. Since she's been reborn, so was everything else. I know I shouldn't try to get her to remember because what happened may repeat. It's just been so long. _

"_I want to hold her one last time. To kiss her one last time. I know Fate isn't very pleased with me or Kagome, but just his once. Please give me what I want._"

He recovered and started towards her. Kagome's eyes widened,

"_Aw man, I pissed him off._"

She was going to scream but she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes were locked on his. They seemed so sad, regretful, empty and lonely. Her heart pounded in her chest, tears rose in her eyes again. Kagome blinked them away, confused.

InuYasha, gently, pushed Kagome into the wall behind her. Beside the metal door. He couldn't help but think that this happened for a reason. One last chance to make this right? Or one last chance to see his mate.

Kagome was his mate for life and after life and the next. He didn't expect that to happen. For years he couldn't feel any of her emotions, now that he kissed the spot her knows her mark is…he knows her every feeling. She's confused, afraid, sad and angry. Her anger, he knew was from the old Kagome.

Before she died, she must've hated him for what happened to her. To the pup. The image of her dead, broke him up all over again inside. He leaned close to her face, his eyes still locked with hers. Luring her to him.

Without another thought, he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped, pushing weakly at his chest but heart wanted so bad to kiss him back. Her mind fogged and she kissed him back. Taken by the Kagome that once knew everything.

InuYasha cupped her cheek as she sighed. He wasn't going to be able to let go after this, how could he? His heart mended slowly as he kissed her sweetly. Caressing her cheek and wiping away the tears that fell from her closed her. Kagome, absent-mindedly, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He heated the kiss, putting his hand on her neck, teasing her skin with his claws. InuYasha pulled away when he knew she was about out of air. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. Kagome gasped, pulling away. She pushed him away, shaking her head, eyes wide.

InuYasha whispered in a calm voice,

"Kagome, remember me."

"Who are you!" she screamed.

The door unlocked and swung open. In came Sango and Miroku. Kagome ran to Sango and hugged her. InuYasha looked shocked,

"Miroku, Sango."

"How do you know our names?" asked Miroku, his voice sharp and dull.

InuYasha searched his eyes, "Miroku…."

"Miroku, we're leaving, let's go." said Sango, hugging the crying Kagome.

InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing, "Let go of Kagome."

"What!?" exclaimed Sango, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

Kagome pulled away, "Sango, don't. Let's just go. I want to leave."

"You shouldn't of came here in the first place!" yelled Miroku. "You're going to get us all in trouble!"

Sango yelled back, "Don't talk to her like that!"

He clenched his jaw then stormed out. Sango ran after him,

"Miroku!"

"Kagome, what's going on? Why is Miroku so angry with you? He doesn't sound like himself." said InuYasha, taking a step towards her.

Kagome shook her head, "You're insane."

She closed the door, hurrying and locking the door. A deep voice yelled,

"Hey you!"

Kagome looked towards the man. He stormed towards her,

"What do you think you're doing here!?"

"Get AWAY!" screamed Kagome, a burst of red coming from her once again, sending the man down the stairs.

InuYasha looked out the bars of the door, his eyes once again dull,

"Kagome, run. Get out of here."

She was to busy looked as the man fall down the stairs. Kagome shook her head, stepping back,

"I killed him."

She turned and ran up the stairs. The other man rushed up the stairs,

"Hey you!"

"Don't follow her." growled InuYasha, his eye turning red.

He clenched onto the door bar and it hissed under his fist. The man's eyes widened, and he turned then ran back down the stairs. After his friend. InuYasha's eye returned to their normal color and he turned away. Punching the nearest wall,

"No!"

He fell to his knees, his eyes once again wet. When he blinked he could see her dead. InuYasha shook his head, then returned to his cell, his bangs covering his eyes,

"I love you…Kagome."

**Please Review! Sorry for the cliff hanger! It's almost 6AM and there's THIRTY pages for this FIRST chapter! INSANE!!!! **

**Next chapter will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! Bye!**

**P.S. Who knows the truth of what happened? Who knows the truth of the past? I can tell you who doesn't:**

**Kagome Higurashi-(Obviously.)**

**Miroku Tsuyu-(Why is he so angry in this lifetime? At Kagome anyway?)**

**Sango Yamata (Wonder what's up with Sango…where's Kirara?)**

**Rin Kojima (She's mute, what'd you expect? Well…more like poser mute. She talks to Sesshomaru and her adoptive parents.)**

**Kouga Ookami (Not much has been told about him yet.)**

**Shippo Kitsune (He hasn't appeared in the story yet though.)**

**Some other people, but I can tell you Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, Taiku, Izayoi and InuTaisho know.**

**Anybody I'm missing? Tell me please!**

**Oh and…THEY'RE ALIVE???????**

**Yep! Lol! **

**Later!**


	2. Breaking Out

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing for the last chapter!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Two: Breaking Out

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finally got to the door and ran out. Sango and Miroku were talking in a whisper. She didn't look happy and neither did he. Kagome ran up to Sango,

"I'm leaving."

"How?" she asked.

Kagome took out her cell, "I'm calling Dad."

"Kagome, what did he do to you? You look freaked." replied Sango, looking concerned, her anger momentarily forgotten.

Tears began to burn her eyes, "If I tell you, you'll either go back and kill him or start calling me crazy."

"We'll talk about it late. Just hurry up and call Tai." she said in a hurried voice, looking around for anybody that may be watching them.

Kagome dialed her father's number and pressed talk. It rung only once, then he picked up,

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you please come get me?" answered Kagome. "I told you not to let me come here, now something really weird happened. That Oshima guy has a jail in his building and there was a man down there that looked like Sesshomaru."

He replied, "I'm on my way, wait outside."

Kagome hung up, took Sango's hand, then made her way outside. Miroku followed, not saying anything. Sango took her aside and whispered,

"What happened?"

"I…he…he kissed me Sango." whispered Kagome.

Her eyes went wide, "What! Did he try to rape you or something!?"

"No, something weird is going on." retorted Kagome. "I felt weird and-

She cut her off, hissing, "_Please_ tell me you _didn't_ kiss him back."

"I don't know what…it just happened!" yelled Kagome. "It's like he had a spell over me!"

Sango leaned against the wall in pure shock, "I can't believe this."

"There's something familiar about him." said Kagome. "When I saw him, I felt angry. Like Miroku is toward me."

Sango nodded, "I felt…strange when I saw him. Like relieved yet upset. I don't get it, but why did you kiss him! You don't know where his mouth has been!"

"I know, but…I _don't_ know." said Kagome, biting her lower lip.

They all could hear car wheels, squealing, as they sped toward the building. It turned, and out came Taiku. Kagome ran towards him,

"Dad!"

He caught Kagome in his arms, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." said Sango. "I don't know the half of it."

Taiku looked towards the building, "Get in the car. All of you."

The three did as told and Taiku walked towards the building. Naraku stood at the door, a smile on his face. Kagome watched as he muttered something to him. He laughed then said something she could make out,

"Take him, I don't care. If they reunite, the only thing that'll happen…is the same thing. Every time. Though now that the old dog is back, things will be even more fun."

Taiku retorted, his face turning red before turning and storming towards the car. He got in, started the car, then sped off. Kagome turned, looking back at the man. He looked directly at her, waving and smirking. She glared then turned away, clenching her hand into a fist.

**Back At Kagome's Place**

When they pulled up to the house, Taiku said he had to run an errand. He told them not to go outside and to wait until he got back. They all agreed. When they went inside, Sango asked,

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay, when we went into the place. I was awestruck by all the art and whatnot. Then I saw the door. I thought that they kept all the expensive art down there and went to look." started Kagome, taking in a breath. "When I went down some of the stairs, I came across a metal door. I heard someone coming up the stairs and went inside.

"The guy came in and went to one of the cells. He was talking to this guy. I guess he came to make sure he was still there. Anyway, when he left, he locked the door. I couldn't get out, so I decided to see what was in the cell."

Sango asked, "Why didn't you just stay hidden, maybe he wouldn't of seen you there. You could've just texted me."

"I didn't think about that." she sighed before continuing. "So I came up to the gate, he reached out and grabbed me. Putting his hand over my mouth. I tried to get free, but he was to strong.

"I looked up and there stood a guy with amber eyes and silver hair. Something about him made me mad, and I wanted to get free. He let me go and I got as far away from him as possible.

"He started saying my name. I don't know how he knew my name but it scared me. I asked him how he knew, then he was like. Kagome, you're alive."

"The biggest question is how he knew you and how did he know us." said Miroku, for once not sounding angry or dull.

Kagome nodded, "I asked him again, how did he know me and he said not to be scared. That he wasn't going to hurt me. I by now was completely freaked. Then you called, we had our conversation then when I looked up. He was out the jail cell!

"I asked how he got out, and he said I didn't recognize him. He said his name was…InuYasha."

"InuYasha?" repeated Sango and Miroku.

She nodded, "Yeah, I told him I didn't know him. Then, he said that I haven't seen him more than a _world_ ago."

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sango.

Miroku was looking down at the floor, thoughtful, "I bet he meant in another life."

"Another life?" said Sango. "How is that possible? Wouldn't he be dead as well?"

Kagome sighed, another migraine surfacing as she tried to think, "I told him that I could get him out, so as long he stayed away from me. He said that it's been so long. I'm guessing since he last seen me, whatever that means. I told him to stay back and he glared.

"Yelling that he wasn't going to hurt me. Once again, I asked him how he knew my name. He said that I was…his mate. He asked if I remembered, a long time ago, falling into a well and finding a boy pinned to a tree."

"This is getting really confusing." said Sango.

Miroku nodded, "I feel like…there's something I'm suppose to know. It's on-the-tip-of-your-tongue kind of thing, but I don't think it's going to click any time soon."

"Yeah." agreed Kagome. "Anyway, I told him I didn't know what he was talking about then he commanded me to come to him. Saying I had to listen. I, sort of, mini flipped on him and his eyes…I swear you guys…flashed red.

"I got up and started backing away. I almost fell back, but he caught me. Pulling me into his arms. He kissed my neck, and it felt strange. The spot he kissed began to tingle sort of. For some reason, I started crying, and I don't know why.

"I wasn't as scared as I should've been so that wasn't the reason. I told him to let go, then managed to get him off. Then I slapped him."

Miroku sat on the counter, "That was smart. This guy might've been in there for murder and you slapped him."

"Yeah, I thought I pissed him off because he began marching toward me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. His eyes made me feel so paralyzed. He then pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I…kissed him back and I was crying, again, and I don't know why." explained Kagome. "Then you guys came."

He repeated, "Whoa, whoa, wait. You "kissed" him?"

"I can't explain how I felt because I don't understand it myself." she replied.

Sango stopped Miroku from going on, "He looked awfully clean for a guy in jail."

"Maybe he had took a bath in the showers that were in there before we even went to that place." nodded Kagome.

She raised her eyes, "Did he…_taste_ clean?"

"I…." stammered Kagome, turning red.

Miroku shook his head, "Where did your father go?"

"I don't know." she replied.

He left the room, obviously not wanting to be apart of their conversation. Sango asked,

"Well did he?"

"Yeah." she answered slowly. "That doesn't have anything to do with the major problem here! There's something going on and I think my father knows."

Sango nodded, agreeing, "I figured that too, but Kagome?"

"What is it?" she asked.

Sango asked back, "Did you_ like_ that kiss?"

"What! No!" exclaimed Kagome, turning blood red.

She raised an eye, "Then why are you turning red?"

"I…I…." began Kagome, not able to make out her words.

She gasped, "You did, didn't you!?"

"Sango! How can I like the kiss when I don't even know that guy!" yelled Kagome. "That was my first kiss…I just realized it."

Sango asked, "Are you mad?"

"I don't know how I feel anymore. It's just all going by so fast." huffed Kagome.

The front door opened then closed. Sango stood,

"That must be your father."

Kagome stood and followed her out of the room. They walked out the kitchen and into the hall. Indeed, Taiku was just coming in. He didn't look so happy. Kagome hurried over to him,

"Dad, what happened? Where did you go? Did you go to the police?"

"I'm fine Kagome, and no. I didn't go to the police." he started. "I went to see a friend and they'll be coming over tomorrow. Early. You can sleep in though."

Her eyes widened, "Why? I have school tomorrow!"

"No you don't. None of you do." replied Taiku. "You've witnessed something that Naraku may or may not have wanted anyone to see. For you and your friends safety. You'll be staying home. The only place you may go is to each others house. No where else."

Kagome looked frightened, "Is he out to kill us?"

"No, we're just being cautious." he answered.

She repeated, "We?"

"Friends of mine are helping with the issue." he answered. "Anyway, do you all understand?"

Miroku sighed, "None of this would've happened-

"Miroku." interrupted Sango, giving him a glare.

He huffed, walking out the house, "I'm going home."

"Your parents have been informed." he called after him, before turning toward Sango. "You should go as well."

She nodded, "I'll talk to you later Kagome. Bye."

Taiku nodded to her then closed the door behind her,

"You should get some sleep. I know you're a little scared, but I promise you…nothing will happen."

"Yeah." nodded Kagome. "I'll just get a sandwich and head to bed."

She made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grabbed a glass of milk, then went upstairs. Once in her room, Kagome plopped down onto her bed. Thinking soon as she bit into her sandwich,

"_I can't stop thinking about that guy. It's so scary. When he kissed me, I felt so sad. Like I was losing everything._"

She took a sip of her milk, then finished up her sandwich, before gulping down the rest of her drink. Kagome put her plate and glass on her nightstand then stood. She took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas, flipped her lights out then climbed into bed.

"_How does he know me? Why does he look like Sesshomaru? Why did he kiss me? Why…did I kiss back?_"

Kagome put her fingers over her lips that still felt all tingly. She could remember the feel of his lips, the silkiness of his hair and the way he made her shiver. Her heart pounded as she remembered how he was so forceful, yet so gentle. His claws teased her neck…thinking of it made her heart ach.

Just the thought of him made her want to cry in agony and anger. She shook her head,

"Stop it Kagome. His craziness has effected you."

Kagome relaxed, pulling the covers up to her nose and closing her eyes. She thought of a soft melody from long ago. Sleep called to her and she answered. Unfortunately, it led her into a horrible memory.

**Kagome's Dream**

"_Mama! Mama!" laughed the four year old Kagome, running down the hall and into the kitchen where her parents were hugging each other._

_She pulled away from Taiku, smiling toward her, "What is it dear?"_

"_Look what I drew!" _

_Misaki took the picture and looked at it, "Ooh! It looks so pretty! Is it a puppy?"_

"_Yeah! I had a dream about a doggy! I want a doggy!" squealed Kagome, running toward her father so he could pick her up. _

_Taiku laughed, "We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need you to go play with your brother, ok?"_

"_Ok Daddy!" _

_He put her down and she ran out the room. As she ran down the hall, everything began to blur. Kagome slowed, looking around, confused. Until she saw a couple, far in the haziness of her vision. The woman, turned towards her,_

"_Don't remember!"_

"_M. mommy? Daddy!?" called Kagome, turning around, becoming frightened when the voice began to echo around her._

_There was a scream, then a male yelling,_

"_Misaki! Souta! No!"_

"_Tai! What's going on!" she screamed back._

_He voice sounded broken, "No! I can't lose you again!"_

"_Tai!" her voice was faint, as if far away. "Tai!"_

_Kagome fell to the ground, screaming, "Daddy!"_

_The haziness is ripped away from her and everything is dark. Before her stood a dark figure, their voice cold and shaky,_

"_It's o. okay sweety."_

"_Where's Mommy!" sobbed Kagome, running into his arms._

_He whispered, "She's…gone."_

"_No! I want Mommy! Where did she and Souta go! Daddy!" sobbed Kagome, wiggling out his arms then running into the kitchen to see swirling mist of blackness._

_It looked like a portal, paper that'd been sitting around was now blowing around the kitchen. Kagome felt dizzy, her head swam and the next thing she knew. She was on the ground, looking at the dark portal._

_That next morning, she woke up to see her father crying. He'd told her that her mother and Souta had died in an accident on their way home from an appointment. She couldn't remember anything. _

_He looked so broken and guilty. When he hugged her, he wouldn't let go. Kagome could only cry…what else could a child do?_

**Next Morning**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, then the headache came. The dream was only a blur now. She never remembered the dream when she awoke. Kagome sat up and gasped. Her father was at the door,

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah." she answered, clearing her shaky voice. "It was that dream again."

Taiku walked over to her, sat on the bed then pulled her into his arms. It was then that she noticed she must've been crying in her sleep for him to be in her room. He hugged tightly and sighed,

"I wish I could take them away from you."

"I never remember them when I wake it. It doesn't prevent me from sleeping unless I wake up in the middle of the night. They're not that bad but I could do without the headaches." she smiled, pulling away. "I'll be fine."

He smile back, rustling her hair, "That's my girl. As strong as any stone. My friends have arrived. I want you to meet them."

"I'll be down in a bit." she stood, grabbed so clothes then went into the bathroom.

Kagome took a shower, got dressed then brushed her hair. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she headed downstairs. There was talking in the living room. When she got there, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide.

There, in her very living room was the Takahashi Family…and…InuYasha…..

**Please Review! Sorry for the cliffy!! **


	3. Welcome Home

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Just for leaving that last chapter a cliffy, I'll be updating on this one first. Enjoy!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izayoi, InuTaisho…this is my daughter Kagome." introduced Taiku, walking over to her.

Izayoi was the woman sitting beside InuYasha. Her beautiful ebony hair flowed down her back and her soft brown eyes shined at the sight of Kagome. She squeezed InuYasha's hand,

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome took her father's hand and went out the front door. She looked at him with terrified eyes,

"Please tell me I'm not seeing and hearing this?"

"Yes, they're here." he answered.

Kagome gasped, "Is Sesshomaru related to that guy from the jail."

"His name is InuYasha." he corrected her before giving a smile. "Nothing will happen Kagome."

She shook her head, "I want to go to Sango's house."

"I need you here." he said, opening the door and ushering her inside.

Kagome reluctantly followed, "_This is the end of the world. Why are they here?_"

"Okay," started Taiku, "we can find out what we'll do about Naraku."

Inutaisho stood, "He's going to find a way to get thing's back the way he liked it or the way he wants it. We're certain about that."

Kagome leaned against the wall, staring down at her feet. She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her, as well as Sesshomaru's. Her nails dug into her palm as she tried to calm herself. Fear made her heart pound. There was a growl and she looked up. InuYasha was looking at Sesshomaru with slightly red eyes.

Izayoi was squeezing his hand gently, whispering something only he could hear. That's another thing. Those dog ears. Why hadn't she been freaked out by them when she first saw him? Sesshomaru's face was impassive and his bangs hid his eyes.

InuTaisho asked,

"Do you still agree that InuYasha should stay here? I don't think he'll stay _tame_ around Sesshomaru. Not if he remembers…not after what happened."

"Yes, he may stay here." nodded Taiku, not a bit of hesitance in his voice.

Kagome paled and the word just blurted out, "What!?"

"Kagome," he started, "you know not to judge-

She cut him off, "I'm not judging Dad! This guy basically attacked me!"

"I didn't-

Kagome yelled, rage surging through her, "Shut up!"

"Kagome, calm down." started Taiku.

She yelled, "No! You didn't even ask me if I was okay with it!"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to-

Kagome, once again, interrupted, not thinking at all as she spoke,

"Then send him back to the _world _he came from! Back to where this other Kagome waits for him because I'm not her!

She turned, then ran up the stairs. Taiku called after her but knew she wasn't going to come back down so easily. InuTaisho spoke,

"Making her remember isn't going to be easy because the soul of the Kagome from the past obviously is making her angry toward InuYasha."

"You're all making it sound like she's some sort of reincarnation!" growled InuYasha. "She's only been reborn, her memory is just…gone."

Izayoi nodded, "I agree."

"Well her emotions from then returned when you made her your mate again." said InuTaisho.

He shook his head, "I only courted her, she's not my official mate again. The senses of her being my mate is dim. I can still know what she's feeling, but if she's wants to hide it. She can."

"It might have been better if you'd waited." sighed Taiku, sitting down on a stool.

InuYasha glared, "You can't just expect me to ignore my desires. She may not have my mate mark anymore, but I still have hers."

"I know you miss her InuYasha," he started sympathetically, "but if you try to rush things. Her memory is only going to get further away and it may never return."

InuYasha growled, "None of this would've happened if Sesshomaru wouldn't of went on a rampage over some stupid little girl!"

"This wouldn't of happened if you'd listened to Father!" he retorted, baring his teeth, his red eyes shining.

He spat back, "Don't try to put the blame on me you sick bastard!"

"You are the one to blame. If you'd only had listened," growled Sesshomaru getting to his feet, "Rin wouldn't have died."

InuYasha stood, taking his hand from his mother, "That brat wouldn't have died if you'd stop acting all cool and took better care of her. If you loved her so much, why did you leave her around with that defenseless toad!"

Within in seconds, Sesshomaru had InuYasha pinned to the wall by the throat. Yet he didn't look like he had last time, struggling for air. He was demon now, he wasn't going to show him weakness. Izayoi stood,

"Fighting isn't going to get their memories back you two."

"I could still be in the feudal era with Kagome." growled InuYasha. "Rin's life was a sacrifice that had to be made."

Sesshomaru threw him into the table beside the chair. It made a loud crash. He growled, his eyes completely blood red,

"You selfish bastard. Her life then and now will never be a sacrifice for your love life."

InuYasha jump back up to his feet, growling. Taiku glared at the two, not even looking back at the stairs,

"Kagome go back upstairs."

InuYasha's eyes went amber instantly and he turned towards her, "Kagome."

She was standing there with wide eyes. Sesshomaru turned his head towards her, his eyes slowly becoming their usual color. Kagome shook her head,

"I'm going to Sango's. I'm not staying here."

"Fine," started Taiku, before InuYasha could say anything, "but do not return after dark. I will come get you."

Kagome walked out the door, not taking another look at the boys. InuYasha growled and yelled,

"Are you out of your mind!? You can't send her off by herself."

"If it will make you feel better, I will drive her." said Izayoi, standing.

Taiku nodded, "Thank you."

She hurried out the door to catch Kagome. InuYasha growled, looking at his brother now,

"Kagome's mine. I don't know what's going on in your head but don't even look at her. I don't like it."

"Once a half demon, always a half demon." he replied, looking into his brothers eyes with no guilt. "I lost my guilt long ago."

InuYasha yelled, "Liar!"

"Enough!" growled InuTaisho, his eyes momentarily red. "You two yelling and fighting isn't helping! This is to much for her or them to know right now. To much knowledge in two days."

The two took their seats again. InuYasha looked around then asked,

"Tai…where's Kagome's mom and Souta?"

That hit him hard and he looked at InuYasha with empty eyes,

"They're gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?" he asked, now worried.

He sighed, "When Kagome was four, I assume she had a dream about you and herself in the feudal era. She had woken from her dream and started drawing you. For some reason she just calling you a _doggy_ but when she left the kitchen a portal formed.

"How Souta got into her arms, I haven't a clue, but they both were sucked into it."

"D…did she know about me?" asked InuYasha, his eyes downcast.

He nodded, "Yes, Misaki did, and when Souta got at least Kagome's age at the time. He'd know as well. Fate must've found this problem and decided to get rid of both of them. They couldn't have Souta blurting your name out every second. Kagome was to young to know anything about you.

"After that day, she started having dreams about that day. When she woke up, she doesn't remember anything. The only thing she probably will ever remember of that dream is to not remember.

"That's what her soul told her. The Kagome from the past."

"She **is**Kagome. Her soul is herself. It just knows everything and won't let her remember." he retorted.

Taiku nodded, "Yes, I know."

"What about the Jewel of Four Souls? Lore? Kagura and Kanna? Kikyo?" he asked.

InuTaisho answered, "Kagome's soul now bares half of it."

Taiku nodded. InuYasha was confused,

"What do you mean "half" of it?"

"When she was ten," he started, "she had gotten into a fight with Kikyo. She was there for one reason and that reason only. To retrieve the jewel, but since someone interfered. She only got half."

He growled, "How did she get it?"

"She had one of her arrows and took that half out. The jewel cut it in two." asked Taiku, rubbing his forehead. "She wasn't severely injured and she'd passed out before Kikyo took the jewel."

InuYasha asked, "How does she remember?"

"All those that were strong then remember." answered InuTaisho.

Taiku corrected, "All those stronger than Kagome remember. It's not just a coincidence."

"_Stronger_?" he asked.

InuTaisho answered, "All those that could easily defeat her then or already did remembered."

"Kagome never fought many battles to protect herself then." said Taiku. "Therefore they are stronger than her. Even if her miko powers are extremely influential."

He asked, "How exactly are they stronger?"

"All of them have defeated Kagome in a way. Whether it's emotionally or physically. Either way, they over powered her." he explained, knowing this was a bit confusing.

InuYasha thought for a minute then asked, "What about Kouga?"

"He knows." nodded Taiku. "He's been protecting Kagome all he can. We had to stop him at points though, like what happened between Kikyo and her. Fate wanted this to happen, for whatever reason."

He clenched his hand into a fist, "Bet he's been all over her."

As he thought, his face softened yet his eyes were full of agony,

"Where's Shippo?"

They-InuTaisho and Taiku-turned to look at him. Taiku sighed,

"There's a problem."

"Please tell me he's alive." he said, his voice strained.

InuTaisho nodded, "Yes, he's alive, but not in the best condition."

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

Taiku explained, "Since his parents are killed in this world as well, Shippo had to live in the woods. We've searched for him, but somehow he's managed to put us off his tracks. Either he doesn't want us to find him or he's just afraid.

"We don't know if he remembers or not."

"He isn't stronger than Kagome-

InuTaisho cut him off, "That was just a theory. It just seemed that way. Lore isn't stronger than Kagome, I assure you, but she remembers everything. It could just be because of Naraku but we have our doubts."

"Why didn't you try harder?" growled InuYasha. "How can you leave him out there by himself?"

Taiku sighed, "We've tried. He's a lot smarter in this time. There wasn't a way we could find him. Once we had a lead on him, but we ended up in a labyrinth. There were signs of him everywhere, but he was never there."

"Do you think he remembers?" asked InuYasha.

Taiku looked hesitant, "I think so."

"I agree." nodded his father.

He stood, "Then I'm going to find him."

"He may let you find him, maybe that was the whole point. Be back before sun down InuYasha."

He nodded to Taiku, then left the house. InuYasha zipped past Goshinboku and into the woods that were nothing like his forest. The scent of the air was polluted and it wasn't calming. He thought,

"_I'll find you Shippo._"

**With Kagome**

"Thank you for giving me a ride Mrs. Takahashi." thanked Kagome.

She smiled, "Call me Izayoi dear."

Kagome nodded then looked out the window. Even though her husband and two sons freaked her out. She was normal, at least she hoped.

"Kagome," started Izayoi as she turned a corner, "I know he may have frightened you back at Naraku's building, but it's been a while since he's talked to anyone. I mean, anyone willing to talk to him."

Kagome asked, "Is he some sort of mind reader?"

"Um," she hesitated then smile, "you could say that."

She snapped, "So that's how he knew our names. Why did he say those weird things to me though?"

"_I have to make it seem like he doesn't know her in order for her to remember. Eventually…later in time. There won't be any progress if she's to afraid to be around him._

"_I have to lie, Kami knows I hate to, but if it means my son being happy. Then I must._"

"Izayoi?" asked Kagome, wondering why she hadn't answered.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"Why did he say those weird things to me?" repeated Kagome.

She shrugged, "I don't know. When he was born, he was taken from me."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kagome. "I'm so sorry."

Izayoi nodded, "He was abused and who knows what else for nineteen years."

"So he's nineteen now?" she asked, trying to change the subject just for a second so she wouldn't feel so sad.

She nodded, "His head might now be completely on tight, but he's there. I'm hopeful he'll recover from these many years of isolation."

Kagome felt guilty now. She'd said all that stuff back at the house and didn't know the whole story,

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"We're here." she smiled. "It's okay, maybe you'll be kind and help him recover. He and his half brother Sesshomaru really don't get along. It can become quite dangerous, we can't have one kill the other. I'd be really sad if one of them got hurt."

Kagome nodded, "I promise to help him recover and they're half brothers? They look so much alike."

"I'm not Sesshomaru's mother. His mother died long ago." she explained.

She nodded then asked, "Um, what about the red eyes?"

"Kagome," started Izayoi, "there are many mysteries in this world that you have to find out on your own."

Kagome nodded, "Right, um, thank you again for bringing me here. I'll keep my promise."

"Thank you so much dear." she replied.

Kagome got out, waved, then went to Sango's door. She knocked and Sango opened it soon after. She asked,

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" asked Kagome, walking in.

She closed the door behind her, "You look a little upset."

"Well, I made a mistake." started Kagome, going into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

Sango sat beside her, "What mistake? What's going on?"

"InuYasha, that guy from the jail, he's going to be staying at my place." she started.

Sango gasped, "What!?"

"Exactly what I said." nodded Kagome, understanding her bewilderment. "At first I was very mad, until his mother explained everything to me."

She asked, "So what's really wrong with him and how did he know us?"

"Do you think Miroku would want to know about this too?" asked Kagome.

She nodded, "I'll call him."

"When did you get his number?" asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow.

She turned red, "Phonebook?"

"Right." laughed Kagome, looking at the picture of her family on the table.

They'd all died in a shooting long ago. Now she takes care of herself. It's kind of sad, she's all alone. Kagome blinked back into reality when Sango hung up the phone,

"He's coming."

"Well, when he gets here, I'll tell everything." said Kagome, planning to keep the glowing eyes part out of it all though.

**Back At Kagome's Home**

"Where's InuYasha?" asked Izayoi as she entered the house.

InuTaisho explained, "He went searching for Shippo, why?"

"I managed to get Kagome to believe a different story, it'll help with her remembering everything." explained Izayoi before telling them what she'd told Kagome.

InuTaisho smirked, "You've saved the day."

"But I wished I hadn't had to lie." she said, sighing. "I hope he finds Shippo. I bet he's so lonely."

Taiku nodded, "He is, I'm sure, and if we're correct…he'll remember everything, then he'll be reunited with InuYasha. Though he isn't going to be to happy about not being able to tell or ask Kagome anything. About that day."

"I know, we have to tell InuYasha he's going to have to play along with Izayoi's story." nodded InuTaisho. "He's going to have to gain her trust and love before trying to help her remember. It's not just her he has to help. There's Miroku and Sango as well. Sesshomaru is already working on Rin."

Izayoi looked at the clock, "I hope he returns before Kagome gets home tonight. He needs to know this."

"I have a feeling it won't take him long to find Shippo." reassured Taiku.

Sesshomaru, after a while, began to speak, "Rin won't remember until they do. I've tried everything, but it only pains her to think."

"I thought as much, when they all get to that point. They'll remember, at the same time." said InuTaisho. "It'll be painful to watch but it must happen in order to make things right again."

Sesshomaru asked, "What about the girl's-

"Sesshomaru," interrupted InuTaisho, "whatever you do. Do not speak of this to InuYasha. Once Kagome is with child again, then he can know. Now…it is to early to even think of it."

He nodded before standing, taking his leave. Taiku watched him go,

"When that time does come, he's not going to back down that easily."

"I know." agreed InuTaisho. "Which is why we have to train InuYasha to tame his demon."

Taiku nodded, "I'll help."

"I'm getting a bad feeling." said Izayoi.

InuTaisho took his mates hand, "Do not fret Izayoi. Faisal should be arriving soon. We'll be needing the help."

"We'll be needing a lot of help if Naraku interferes." said Taiku, speaking another problem.

It was going to be hard, but they had to make this right. Even if it meant losing their lives once again.

**Please Review! If any questions about this chapter, please put it in your review or PM me.**

**Also, I know I had Kouga in the (doesn't know anything) list, but I also said not much was told about him anyway. So now you know.**

**Review! Update soon! Bye!**

**Next chapter: Shippo comes in! Will he remember? Did he forgive InuYasha like he said that many years ago? You'll have to wait and see….**

**Questions To Be Answered: What about Kagome's pup that has them all worried anyway? Why does Sesshomaru care? What did Taiku mean when he said that when the time came Sesshomaru wasn't going to back down so easily? Why must they tame InuYasha's demon because of that? All will be answered later in the story….**


	4. Father and Son Reunited

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Four: Father and Son Reunited

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall was just around the corner and he could smell him. InuYasha yelled,

"Shippo! Come out! It's me!"

He jumped onto a tree branch and looked around. Shippo's scent was everywhere, strong in one spot then far away the next. He yelled,

"You don't have to hide anymore, I'm here."

There was a rustle nearby, and he jumped down. InuYasha asked,

"Shippo, is that you?"

"InuYasha!" came a boys voice, running out the from the bushes and toward him.

InuYasha fell to his knees and hugged Shippo, "Where were you? I've been out here almost all day."

"I didn't know it was you." he cried into InuYasha's arms. "I was here by myself for a long time."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't look for you sooner. I had hoped you were with a family that could take better care of you."

"No." he cried. "I was alone again. This time you and Kagome weren't there. It was just me."

InuYasha pulled away and looked at him. His hair was it's usual red color, not ebony or raven in it like last time. Shippo's eyes were big emeralds, not blue-silver. Fate had taken the curse that Lore had set upon him. Now that he knew that, he was going to protect Shippo with his life. Making sure he didn't go through what he did last time.

Shippo looked at least ten in this world, still a kid, and that he was happy of. He turned,

"Get on my back, you look tired."

Somehow though, Shippo had managed to get human legs and arms. He still had his fox tail but everything else looked human. InuYasha stood and shot toward the house.

**Back At The House**

When he was in, Izayoi hurried over to him, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

Shippo blinked then looked over his shoulder and looked at the people,

"InuYasha, where's Kagome."

"That's what I need to tell you two about." said Izayoi, smiling at Shippo.

He looked at her, then at InuYasha. Remembering how InuYasha looked as human and said,

"You're InuYasha's mother."

"Yes dear." she smiled.

InuYasha let him down and Izayoi explained everything to them both carefully. When she was finished, InuYasha repeated,

"You lied to her?"

"I had to," she said, "and if I didn't…she wasn't going to come anywhere near you."

Shippo looked a bit sad about it but nodded. InuYasha sighed,

"Fine, I guess I can try to fix this."

"This also means you can't try to kiss her or anything. Make her feel that she can trust you. Earn her love and trust first. Promise me you'll try." said Izayoi.

InuYasha sighed then looked away, "Fine."

"You to Shippo." she looked down at him and he nodded.

InuTaisho took a breath, "Tomorrow, we start teaching you how to tame your demon."

"I am demon and I'm tame. I don't need training."

"Unless you agree to train," started InuTaisho, "then Tetsusaiga will not be returning to you."

InuYasha had a longing in his eyes for his beloved sword. He snorted then crossed his arms,

"Fine."

"Good." nodded InuTaisho. "We'll start tomorrow. Be ready at dawn. We'll be training you in the woods."

Taiku nodded, "If we have all of that down, I'll be going to get Kagome."

"We'll be leaving as well." said InuTaisho.

Izayoi walked over to InuYasha, kissed his cheek and hugged him,

"Be strong dear."

He hugged her back then pulled away. They all left and he sighed,

"This is going to be hard."

"So," started Shippo, "Kagome won't remember us?"

InuYasha huffed, "No, she won't…not yet."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know…."

**With Kagome And The Others**

"Are you sure nothing weird is going on?" asked Sango, uncertain.

She nodded, "I'm sure. I mean, come on, Mrs. Takahashi is his mother. That Naraku freak obviously had something to do with the amber eyes and the dog eyes."

"Dog ears?" repeated Miroku. "I thought they were cat ears."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

"They're dog ears." corrected Kagome. "I know."

Sango shrugged, "If he's a dog, how come his eyes look like cat eyes? Don't dogs have dark eyes?"

"Not necessarily." replied Miroku. "It's possibl-

Kagome interrupted, "Can we stop the science lesson please? He's a dog, I'm sure."

There was a loud knock at the door and Kagome stood,

"I bet that's Dad. Miroku, do you want a ride."

"I'd rather walk." he replied.

Sango sighed, "Miroku."

Another unknown emotion caught her by surprise. Sadness. Why should she care that he didn't like her? She smiled weakly, then turned towards the door,

"Forget it Sango, bye."

"Bye Kagome." she replied in a tight voice, probably glaring at Miroku.

She made her way to the door and out before her father could walk in. Taiku asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm ready to go." she replied in one quick breath then walking to the car.

He looked back at her then at the house. Taiku sighed then walked towards the car. He backed out the lot then made his way back to the house,

"Kagome, I'm sorry for not asking you whether you were alright if InuYasha stayed or not."

"It's alright." she said with a small smile. "Izayoi told me everything."

He asked, "Are you sure you're alright with it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I promised her that I'd help him recover." she replied with a nod.

He smiled brightly, "InuTaisho and I could use the help."

"Well, I'll try my best."

Taiku smiled, "You'll be a big help."

"I hope. He's probably mad at me." sighed Kagome. "Just what I need, another person to hate me."

He laughed, "Kagome, you worry to much. Trust me, he's far from hating you at the moment."

"Huh?" her nose scrunched up in confusion.

Taiku shook his head, "Never mind. He's, um, a very forgiving person."

She looked at him unsure but would have to see for herself.

**Back At The House**

They walked in to find InuYasha watching Shippo sleep on the couch. Kagome look at the boy then asked,

"Who's that?"

"That's Shippo," he started, "he was held captive in a separate room in Naraku's building. InuYasha has looked after him since he was an infant."

InuYasha frowned then looked away, he nodded even though he knew that was a lie. Taiku asked,

"I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a very long day and I'm exhausted. Kagome, mind showing them to a spare room?"

"S. sure." she stammered, watching him leave. "Uh, follow me."

He stood, picked Shippo up then followed Kagome up the stairs. She turned into the room beside hers, and flipped the lights on,

"The bed's big enough for the both of you."

"Thanks." he grumbled, clenching his teeth, trying his hardest not to blurt anything to her.

In his mind, he repeated to himself, to not try to kiss her. Not to hug her. Don't give into his desire. He laid Shippo on the bed and put the covers over him. Kagome gulped down her fear then spoke,

"I'm really sorry about what I said and did. Back at the building, I was really scared because usually when a person is in jail…they did something wrong. Now I know you were being held prisoner, for a very long time and I should've-

"Don't apologize." he interrupted, looking back at her.

Kagome blushed, looking down at her feet, "I should even though you forgive me."

"That's how everyone would react, right?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then don't apologize." he said.

Shippo mumbled in his sleep, "Mommy."

InuYasha's back tensed, hoping that he didn't say anything else. Like her name for instance, if he did, she'd want to know how he knew it. He could always just _lie_. Kagome asked,

"Will he be alright."

She looked at Shippo, her eyes becoming glazed over with tears. Kagome shook her head and blinked them away. InuYasha could smell the salt of her tears in the air then turned towards her,

"He'll be fine."

"Uh, I better go. Goodnight." she said, hurrying out the room, closing the door behind her.

When he heard her bedroom door close, he sat on the bed. InuYasha put his face into his hand, his claws digging into his skin,

"I can't take it. Not being able to hold her…she's my mate. Kagome…."

All these years have passed and he still felt detached with himself. With people. With the world. He'd never be the same…not until Kagome remembered. Remembered and forgave him. InuYasha sighed then decided to get some sleep. He barely got any sleep yesterday and tonight he could.

He laid on his side then closed his eyes, easily slipping into a deep sleep.

**Next Day**

Kagome yawned, cracking an eye open and wincing at the light glaring into the room. Reluctantly, she pulled the covers off, got up then stretched. She took a shower, got dressed then brushed her teeth. After all of that, she went downstairs. Taiku was in the kitchen, he smiled when he saw her,

"You're up early, good, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, looking at the clock.

It _was_ early. It was only five. Why did she wake up that early. She thought,

"_Hm, that's weird. The only way I'd wake up this early is if someone or something else did._"

"Mind making InuYasha and Shippo something to it then waking them up? He has to go see InuTaisho soon." he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She nodded, "Sure."

Kagome made breakfast then made her way upstairs. She felt really nervous for some reason. She stopped at the door, about to knock until it opened. There stood InuYasha, inches away from his face. She gasped then took a step back, blushing,

"Uh, um, Good morning."

He smirked, "Morning."

"I…made you and Shippo something to eat. Dad told me you were going out, so…yeah." she looked into his eyes then away.

InuYasha wanted to kiss her so much, and hold her…tell her that he loved her…but he couldn't,

"Thanks, um…do you want me to call you-

"Kagome." she interrupted, smiling shyly.

He sighed, feeling and hearings his demons demands. InuYasha took her hand, bent his head the kissed her hand, savoring the feel of her velvet skin,

"Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Uh, no problem." she smiled, a darkening blush on his cheek.

InuYasha let her hand go, "We'll be down soon."

"A. alright." she said, looking to his amber eyes.

Remembering to leave, she turned then went to her room. Tripping over her feet. Once she was in her room, she slid down the door and muttered,

"You just embarrassed yourself."

She ran her hand over her face, sighing. Kagome placed her hand over pounding heart,

"_Why am I acting like this around him? Every time I look into his eyes, my heart starts pounding. When he's so close, I feel like he's going to kiss me or I would. When he kissed my hand…I swear I was going to die. What happened to the anger? Maybe it's because of the promise I kept Mrs. Takahashi._"

Kagome pulled herself up then went into the bathroom to wash her face off. After she cooled off, she headed down stairs.

**With InuYasha and Shippo**

"What are you going to do?" asked Shippo, walking into the room from the bathroom and sitting beside InuYasha.

He grumbled, "I don't know."

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" he asked.

InuYasha looked at his claws, "I don't know."

"Are you going to try and think of something?" he asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"InuYasha!" complained Shippo.

InuYasha glared, "Would you stop bugging me?"

"I want Kagome to remember though." he said in a whisper.

He sighed, "I do too, but this is going to take a while. Kagome…she remembers…deep down and when she remembers, she's going to hate me. Right now, she thinking I'm just a stranger she's willing to get to know. Once I get close, that memory is going to spike a bit and the angry will return. She still won't know but it's going to get in the way."

"I can help. Like, doing stuff we use too." smiled Shippo, standing. "Like coloring and cooking Ramen. You and Kagome can get into a fight. Like one that you've already been in. She might remember something."

He smirked, deciding not to put his doubt on Shippo, "Good idea runt."

"Well, one of us has a brain." he said with a big smile.

InuYasha glared, "Why you."

He shrugged then left the room. Saying he was hungry. InuYasha huffed, then stood, making his way downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"Good morning InuYasha, Shippo." greeted Taiku. "How was your night?"

InuYasha sat down, "Fine."

Shippo shrugged, not knowing what to say. Kagome looked down at her food, trying not to stare at InuYasha,

"So, what exactly are you going to be doing at your Dad's house today?"

"Anything he wants I guess. I don't know anything about this wor-…I mean place." he replied, looking from Taiku to Kagome.

He shrugged then laughed. She looked up to her father,

"What's funny Dad?"

"Hm?" he looked at her confused then realization crossed his face. "Oh, I was laughing at the newspaper. People are really _unpredictable_ these days."

InuYasha glared at him and Shippo looked at them both confused. He asked,

"Um…Kagome?"

InuYasha looked at Shippo with questioning eyes. She looked over at him and smiled,

"Hm?"

"Can you color with me when we get back?" he asked, looking down at his food with a light blush.

She smiled, "Aw, sure. Are you going with InuYasha."

He nodded. Kagome smiled brightly,

"Well, we'll color when you get back then. You're so cute!"

Shippo smiled brightly, remembering that line from when they first met the first time. Taiku looked at his watch,

"About time you two got going."

"Yeah," started InuYasha, standing after finishing his food. "The food was great."

Taiku smiled, "That's Kagome's cooking for yah."

"It was the best thing I've had in a long time." he said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed, then looked down, "No problem."

"Well, I'll drive you two. Kagome," started Taiku, "Sango is coming over."

She nodded, "Alright."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Shippo." she smiled and waved them off.

Her head hit the table when they were gone. Her blush heated,

"I'm so going to embarrass myself. Do I have a crush on this guy? Gah! This can't be happening."

There was a small rage in her gut, having a parade inside her. She was confused but easily pushed it away,

"I'll talk to Sango, she'll give me some advice."

With that, she gathered all the dishes and went to the sink.

**Please Review! Sorry about InuYasha and Shippo's character. How would you act if you've been all alone for like…FIFTY YEARS? InuYasha got it bad, as well as Shippo. Of course they're going to be a little hesitant. They have too, in order to make Kagome and the others remember.**

**Don't worry, once they all get comfy, they'll return. **


	5. Their Past and Bridge to Being Domestic

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: This is a _**VERY**_ intense chapter. Well, to me it was. Gosh! I had to pinch myself so that I wouldn't put to much!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Five: Their Past and Bridge To Being Domestic

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to InuTaisho's house took forever. Taiku was making suggestions to both InuYasha and Shippo. They didn't sound to bad either. He asked,

"Sound good?"

"So, you're saying I should pull that 'father, son-no mother, mother died thing?" asked InuYasha, his nose scrunched up.

He nodded, "I know you hate lying to her, but this might actually work."

"Yeah InuYasha! I already have a plan!" said Shippo with a mischievous smile.

InuYasha glared, "Just what is that runt?"

"You and Kagome could kiss like you always do then I catch you. Then later after that, I ask if she's going to be my mommy." he explained.

He frowned, "I don't-

"That just might soften her up more." nodded Taiku, cutting him off.

InuYasha asked, "Have you forgotten she's angry at me. She won't even let me kiss her. I just know it."

"Didn't she kiss you back in the jail? Just be yourself, it'll work. Trust me."

"Fine," he huffed, "what about Miroku and Sango?"

Taiku parked in front of a mansion, "That may be harder than getting just Kagome to remember. Miroku's soul clenches onto the hate and blame he last felt for Kagome. When she ran after you, it got Sango killed. His love for her, like yours for Kagome, was very strong. Knowing he couldn't save her, because of Kagome's foolish carelessness…maddened him."

"I know exactly how to handle him." he replied. "Sango doesn't seem mad though. Why?"

He smiled, "Sango loved Kagome deeply. Like the sibling she never got to spend her life with. She knows what's it like to lose everyone she loves. Sango understood but she is-however-upset. You know you should've left her in the modern time, yet you allowed her to come back and suffer. Die…knowing the pup would as well."

"Alright!" he yelled, looking at Taiku with slightly red eyes.

Taiku smiled, opening the door, "This is exactly why we're here."

He got out and headed toward the house. InuYasha growled, his bangs covering his eyes. Shippo hesitated,

"InuYasha…I'm not going to let you do it alone. I'll help."

"Shippo," sighed InuYasha, calming down, "this is my fault and I'm going to fix it."

He protested, "I still want to help!"

"Stay close to me. I don't want anything else happening to you." replied InuYasha, not feeling like getting into a fight about that.

Shipped sighed, nodded then followed.

**Inside**

"You've finally made it." said InuTaisho. "I want to begin today. You'll be starting off with Izayoi. Shall we begin?"

He asked, "Why Mother first?"

"You'll see. Let's go." said Izayoi, standing and heading out the back door.

InuYaisho, Shippo, Taiku followed. Sesshomaru was already outside, though InuYasha didn't care if he was there or not. Izayoi say on the soft grass then patted the space in front of her. InuYasha took a seat then sighed,

"What are we about to do?"

"InuYasha," she started with a motherly smile, "I want you to relax. Clear your mind."

He took in a deep breath then sighed. InuYasha closed his eyes then relaxed. Izayoi looked at InuTaisho with unsure eyes. He nodded. Izayoi nodded as well,

"We're going back…to your last happy memory with Kagome, then the last time you saw her."

He could hear Kagome, feel her. InuYasha relaxed even more, his mothers voice becoming the wind.

**~Flashback~**

"_Do you always have to be so overprotective?"_

"_Yes." he answered bluntly._

_She rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself."_

"_Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked. "Have your forgotten you're pregnant?"_

_Kagome sighed, "No, but-_

"_But nothing." he interrupted, taking her wrist and pulling her toward him._

_InuYasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to let him know it wasn't going to end for a while. Kagome thought,_

"_This might be the last time I get to kiss him."_

_InuYasha deepened the kiss, probably thinking the same thing. Remembering everything about her. The softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath and the way she warmed him just by being in his arms. He trailed his finger up her soft arm and rested it on her neck. His claws tickling her sensitive skin._

_Kagome shivered and leaned more into him. She didn't want this to end, ever. She hated Naraku at this moment, as well as fate for making this happen. Tears burned her eyes again and she couldn't keep them from falling. InuYasha smelt the tears and pulled away. Kissing away every drop,_

"_Kagome…."_

"_I'm sorry." she whispered back to him. "I just can't think of you gone. It hurts to much."_

_He replied, "I can't think of leaving you. I love you to much and seeing you will be…satisfying. It won't be better than holding you. Kissing you, comforting you."_

"_InuYasha." sobbed Kagome, his tender words eating at her hurt._

_He kissed her soothingly, making her mind all hazy. InuYasha spoke between kisses,_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." she replied, no tears falling, but a smile that lit the day._

_The world went black and InuYasha paled. A sharp pain shot through him. He was experiencing the pain of becoming a demon again. When the pain subsided, he sat up. He heard laughing in the far distance but it was faint. _

_Naraku._

_Before his eyes appeared a dead Sango, Miroku and Kirara. Then there was Shippo, his chest was rising and falling in a pant. There was a hut behind his friends, the door was open and he could see her body. Kagome's body. _

**End Flashback~**

InuYasha's hands went from relaxed and open. To clenched and pale. Izayoi had tears in her eyes because she'd seen it too. His eyes were becoming blood red. InuYasha growled, tears forming in his eyes as the vision in his mind continued,

" Shippo."

"What's happening?" asked Shippo, looking pale, his eyes wide and hazed as he as well experienced this.

Taiku looked down at him, "InuTaisho…what's the meaning of this?"

"Those that remember one are now reliving it, inside their minds." he answered.

Taiku frowned, "You didn't tell me about this! What if Kagome dozed off! She's going to remember everything!"

"She won't remember anything." replied InuTaisho. "She'll dream of it, once she awakes, she'll forget everything."

"Shippo, no!" yelled InuYasha, growling, leaning over then clenching the dirt.

Shippo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over. Taiku was quick and grabbed him. He picked him up. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead. Tears were pouring down his face. InuYasha's yells returned,

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much and I'll murder whoever did this to you. Whoever did this to all of you. I'm so sorry.""

Sesshomaru, who'd been standing there, pale and wide-eyed. His eyes slowly became blood red. He clenched onto the door frame and slide down to the ground. Looking at his hands with empty eyes. InuYasha swung around, his eyes on his older half brother,

"Sesshomaru!"

"InuYasha!" roared InuTaisho, stepping in between them. "This is your chance. Forgive yourself and tame your demon."

He growled viciously, "Move!"

"Step aside." came Sesshomaru's deep, dangerous voice.

Izayoi took in a sharp, pained gasp, "InuTaisho, move! I lost him!"

He didn't move. InuYasha charged toward him. Sesshomaru stood, stalking frowned. In one swift movement, his hand covered both InuYasha and Sesshomaru's forehead. His eyes were also now red,

"Enough!"

Taiku's back was tensed and his eyes were also crimson. A black/red mist floated about him. Izayoi stood and yelled,

"Release!"

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru fell to the ground, panting. They looked up at the same time, eyes wide with shock. InuYasha growled,

"What was that?"

"What did you see?" asked Izayoi, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Only got a glimpse of white light."

InuYasha whispered, "A boy…about 7 or 8. He was in the ruins. His hair was silver and I heard him crying."

"I saw his face." said Sesshomaru. "He had my-

Taiku yelled, "Don't!"

"What's going on!?" growled InuYasha. "Who was he!?"

Sesshomaru stood, glaring at InuYasha. His eyes pure ice. Something struck InuYasha,

"Kagome! She's in pain!"

He took Shippo then took off. Taiku turned, looked at InuTaisho then jumped backward onto the roof,

"You didn't tell me this was going to happen. Once again, you take matters into your own hands. Now I know where you reckless son gets it from."

"Taiku," started InuTaisho, with a cold gaze, "this must be done. Just for a while longer. Let's be mature about this or are you still not capable of doing that. Just like your imprudent daughter."

He growled, "Don't you dare insult her! She has suffered enough!"

"So has my son." he replied.

Izayoi spoke with a pleading voice, before Taiku could retort,

"Please don't Taiku. You two made a truce. You promised both me and Misaki no fighting."

"Misaki and my son Souta are gone," he said in a tight voice, looking at Izayoi. "That promise no longer means anything."

With one last hateful look at InuTaisho, he took a large jump back, ending up on the other side of the house.

**Back Out The House~**

InuYasha hurried into the house, hearing screaming. He rushed up the stairs, into Kagome's room and laid Shippo on the floor by the bed. She was pale, shaking and screaming his name. He quickly went over to her, then gathered her into his arms,

"I'm here!"

"No!" she screamed, pushing him away. "Get away! You left!"

He held her tighter, "No! I'm never leaving you again! I promise!"

"No! I hate you!" she growled, pushing at his chest.

A cold voice ordered, "Release her."

"No!" he retorted.

Taiku walked into the room, "She's about to awake. Remember our plan InuYasha or you'll ruin everything."

"Just what do you have against my father, Taiku?" he hissed, reluctantly laying Kagome back down when she stopped struggling.

Her sobs broke InuYasha's hear, Taiku could tell but that's the least of his concerns this minute,

"A lot of things."

"InuYasha!" whimpered Shippo, his eyes opening wide, tears spilling from his eyes.

He went over to Shippo, picked him up, glared at Taiku-yet in wonder, then left. Kagome shot up soon after,

"No!"

Immediately, she began to cry. Taiku's eyes softened and he walked over to her. He sat down, pulled Kagome into his arms and sighed,

"Shh…it's okay."

She hugged him and cried harder. Kagome thought,

"W. what just happened?"

**Next Room, Hours Later**

Shippo had cried himself asleep after telling InuYasha what he saw. He said he'd seen both Sango and Miroku killed. Then passed out. Though he still heard Kagome's screams. He watched him sleep, his face peaceful. That made him calm.

That calmness was destroyed when he heard a soft knock at the door. He frowned, thinking it to be Taiku,

"If it you Taiku-"

"Actually," the door opened and Kagome stepped into the room, "it's me."

His face softened, "Kagome…sorry…I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay." she smiled, coming over and sitting on the bed, relaxed since he sat on the floor.

She looked at Shippo, "I heard the bounding thing didn't go so well."

"It didn't." he answered.

Absent-mindedly, Kagome leaned forward and pushed Shippo's bangs from his face. InuYasha looked up, thinking carefully before he spoke,

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," she said, running the back of her hand down Shippo's cheek with a sad confusion in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

He shook his head, "No, I just wondered if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she smiled, looking at him, "I have a lot of nightmares is all."

InuYasha gazed into her beautiful eyes, "Oh."

"Uh, so, what did my father do that made you so angry?" she asked.

He sighed, "Just a stupid argument. Your father and mine, I guess, don't get along."

"Wonder why, I didn't know he had such a close relationship with your family." replied Kagome, smiling when Shippo smiled in his sleep then leaned into her touch.

All he wanted to do was watch her. Shippo's soft snoring filled the silent room, making it feel comfortable. Kagome's smile widened when Shippo's did,

"I think he's having a very good dream. He's so cute. Was it hard raising him on your own and in _that_ place?"

InuYasha replied, "It was hard but I managed."

"He's a good kid, you did a great job." she said, looking at him with a bright smile.

He let out a huge breath as the desire hit him. InuYasha wanted so bad just to hold her, claim her as his once again. To make things straight again. Kagome blushed then stood,

"Uh, well, it's getting late. Might as well try to get back to sleep."

InuYasha stood, grabbing her wrist. She gasped then turned toward him. Kagome turned redder when she looked up into his soft, hazed…slightly red eyes. She whispered in shock,

"W. what-"

He couldn't take it any longer then pulled her close to him by her shoulders. InuYasha captured her lips into a deepened kiss. Kagome gasped, giving him access to her mouth. Heat exploded inside Kagome, as well as that rage she felt before. InuYasha sunk his hand into her jet black hair, pulling her head back some for a better angle.

Kagome, not thinking, kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, completely losing herself in the kiss. That is until there was a very loud slam upstairs. Kagome jumped, pulling away fast,

"Stop!"

InuYasha pulled away like she was on fire, realizing what he did. Before he could speak, Kagome back towards the door,

"I know it's been a while since you've been around people that wouldn't hurt you but…I just want to be friends, okay?"

He noticed her tight voice and he felt her rage, "Kagome, I didn't mean-

"Don't." she interrupted, stumbling with the door knob then hurrying out.

InuYasha growled, then collapsed on the floor. Shippo sat up,

"Taiku knows. InuYasha, you promise your mother."

He huffed, "I know, I couldn't help it."

Shippo looked at InuYasha, knowing he as depressed. He smiled, a plan coming to mind. InuYasha broke him from his thoughts,

"Just go back to sleep."

He sighed, laid back down, then went back to sleep. InuYasha laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Repeatedly calling himself stupid for kissing her. Now she was never going to forgive him. With another sigh, he fell asleep.

**Two Hours Later: Four AM**

Kagome jumped awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything. She reached over and turned on her nightstand light on. There, beside her bed, stood Shippo. Kagome let out a huge sigh, she thought it was Inu-

"_Argh! Stop thinking about him!_"

"Shippo," started Kagome, "what's wrong?"

He looked at her with tear-filled eyes, "Are you mad at InuYasha?"

"No, I'm not angry." she said with guilt then opening her arms to him.

Shippo didn't hesitate to climb onto her bed then into her lap. Wasn't until then did she realize his tail, or maybe she did and didn't freak. Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippo,

"I'm not mad, just confused a bit."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a shaky voice. "He didn't mean too. I think he likes you…a lot."

She blushed, "Really?"

He nodded. Kagome sighed,

"I know what you're thinking, but I only want to be friends with him."

"Why?" he asked, looking up at her with curious emerald eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, "Um, it's complicated. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, but if it makes you feel better. I'll always be here for you."

"It's okay." he replied, pulling away. "Can I stay here with you?"

She smiled, "Sure, why not."

Kagome flipped the light out then laid back down. Shippo cuddled into Kagome's side, remembering all the times he used to do it. The only thing missing was the sound of the others snoring and the feel of InuYasha's eyes watching them. Within seconds, he was asleep.

She sighed when she knew he was asleep. Kagome thought to himself,

"_He likes me? Why would he like a clumsy, little teenager like me? I promised his mother to help him recover but I never promised to do 'that'. I kissed him…AGAIN!_"

She remembered the feel o his lips on hers. The desire that spiked through them both. As well as the rage that she'd felt before. She sighed then rolled over to her side then pushed the bangs from Shippo's face again. Kagome smiled, kissed his forehead, then went to sleep.

**Next Day**

InuYasha shot up from the horror of his mind, looking around,

"Shippo?"

He kicked the covers off then left the room. Taiku was standing in Kagome's doorway. InuYasha looked over his shoulder to see both Kagome and Shippo asleep. She had a protective arm around him and he was cuddled into her stomach.

Shippo looked deep in sleep, but Kagome looked like she was awake. Taiku answered the question he knew InuYasha was asking himself,

"Like before, she protects Shippo. As if he were her own pup. If anyone comes near them, they'll get hurt. Badly. It's instinct. I did it with her and the behavior goes on down the line."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Taiku closed the door, "I hope Kagome forgets about yesterday."

He looked at him. InuYasha huffed,

"I couldn't help it."

"Either you learn how to control yourself _until_ she accepts you. Or I'll be the one helping her regain her memory. On my own."

He glared, "Fine."

"Lets go. InuTaisho is waiting for your arrival, lets go." replied Taiku, walking past him and down the stairs.

InuYasha followed, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

InuYasha asked, "What happened in the past to make you and my father hate each other."

"That's another story for another time." he muttered through clenched teeth.

InuYasha glared, "I want to know now."

"Then ask your father." he replied.

With that, they left. InuYasha got into the car, thinking with a frown,

"_What did the __**curse**__ do to make them hate each other._"

**~End Chapter~**

**Please Review! Sorry it took me so long to update but school has been getting in my way. I have no school Friday or Monday. So prepare for some updates! **

**Also, remember InuYasha's ears are not there unless…something I haven't figured out happens. I made a mistake in a chapter by putting Kagome saw his ears. No, she didn't. So let's pretend I never put that. **

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Please forgive me for any mistakes in this chapter!**


	6. Tale of the Curse

DarkShadow At Midnight!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Grr! Okay, so I have the InuYasha ear thing figured out. Only Kagome, at points, can see them. No one else can because she use to be his mate. InuTaisho will explain it. Enjoy!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Six: Tale of the Curse

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned then stretched. She sat up, looking down at the sleeping Shippo. Kagome smiled then carefully got out the bed and out the room. She went downstairs then into the kitchen. On the counter was a note and she picked it up. It read:

_Kagome, I've taken InuYasha to his fathers house. Will be back tonight. Do not go outside. Love you._

_-Your Father_

Kagome smiled, threw the note away then fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Before she poured the milk, Shippo walked in rubbing his eyes,

"Where did you go?"

"Aw, I'm sorry." she said, smiling at him, knowing he probably felt lonely. "Want some cereal?"

Shippo plopped down in a chair and nodded. She pushed the bowl toward him and filled it with milk. Kagome got a spoon and gave it to him. Shippo began to eat and Kagome got herself some. As she ate in the comfortable silence, she thought in a haze,

"_We kissed…again. Shippo told me InuYasha likes me but…._"

Shippo peeked over at Kagome through his bangs. She looked deep in thought and he knew exactly why. He smiled and let her think. Kagome didn't notice him watching her and she stirred her cereal, to lost in her thoughts to eat,

"_When he kissed me, it felt so…I don't know. I'm confused and I don't know what I should do. Am I mad? No. For some weird reason, I only feel angry when he kisses me._"

"Kagome?" came Shippo's voice.

She snapped back to reality then looked up, "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up with his bowl.

Kagome stood, "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I zoned out there. I'll wash our bowls out then we can find something to do together."

"Can we color?" he asked excitedly, totally forgetting about the plan to talk her into maybe liking InuYasha.

She giggled, taking his bowl and hers then going to the sink, "Yep. We're going to have to go out and get them though. I don't have any. While we're out, I can get you some clothes."

Shippo's eyes beamed and he was eager to get out the house. When she finished, she led him upstairs,

"I think I have something for you to wear."

They went into her room and she walked toward her closet. Kagome got a dark blue shirt with a skateboard on it and faded blue jeans. They looked just his size,

"This'll work just perfect."

Shippo got dressed, she found him some of her old tennis shoes then got dressed herself. Once they were all dressed and ready they headed out. Kagome walked to the side of the house and grabbed her bike. He asked,

"What's that?"

"It's a bike." she answered, thinking it was sad for him not to know because of being held prisoner in a building…never seeing the outside world. "Okay, I want you to climb on here and wrap your arms around me tight so you won't fall off."

Shippo did as she was said then she took off down the road. She knew her father told her NOT to go outside but come on. It's been like three or four days now. They guy hasn't attacked or anything so she didn't think he would now. Kagome shrugged,

"_We'll be fine_."

What she didn't know was that the minute she stepped out the house, she was being watched. Shippo tightened his hold on Kagome, looking around with a bad feeling in him. Like her, he pushed it aside and enjoyed himself for the first time in a very long time.

**At the Takahashi Mansion**

"Ok InuYasha, now you have to forgive yourself." said Izayoi.

He looked at his mother like she'd gone insane, "_Forgive myself_? What are you talking about? How do you expect me to forgive myself when all three of my friends are holding something against you. Especially Kagome."

"I understand that but in order for your demon side to calm and be more tranquil…you have to forgive yourself. That way you'll complete the change." she explained.

InuYasha repeated, "The change?"

"You haven't entirely become a demon. It can still take over your tame self and cause mayhem." she nodded, trying to make this clear to him.

He asked, "What about the mark on my back?"

"Mark?" she repeated.

InuTaisho caught Izayoi's confused eye. He explained,

"Like Sesshomaru, he has the mark of a demon. Though his mark means other things."

She walked over to InuYasha. He let her pull his haori back to look at the mark. The crescent, full moons and all the others were a dark blood crimson color. Like Sesshomaru's, it had color. Izayoi was fascinated by it and she ran her hand over it,

"What else does this mean?"

"On the full moon, he'll have blood lust. This will happen because he _can't_ tame his demon. The half moon, your emotions will go haywire and on the new moon. He'll return half demon. Then there's the other moon phases. This is them in order.

"The waxing crescent, first quarter, waxing Gibbous, new moon, waning Gibbous, last quarter and waning crescent." he answered.

Izayoi asked, "Do they all mean something?"

"That," he started, looking at InuYasha, "has to do with his mate and if Kagome becomes his mate again. There's things about your features, for instance your ears, she can see."

Izayoi asked, "So, she can make others see those features?"

"It's complicated but yeah. She won't know it until they mate." he said. "If they mate."

InuYasha glared, "What's with all the ifs?"

"Well, since you're being _impatient _lets hope Kagome will forgive you and continue to _help you recover_." he said.

Izayoi pulled up his shirt then walked in front to look at him, "InuYasha, what did you do?"

InuYasha glared back at Taiku who was looking down at his claws, looking extremely bored. He huffed then looked down at his mother,

"I kissed her."

"InuYasha." she said with a soft sigh.

If she could see his dog ears, they'd been flattened, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it's been so long…."

"I understand," she said with a bright smile, "but try. It'd be hard to get Kagome to talk or be around you again. Just start of as being her friend, okay?"

He nodded, a plan suddenly popping into his head. Izayoi gave him a hug then pulled away,

"So you're still not willing to try and forgive yourself? I know it sounds crazy but it'll help a lot."

"I can't forgive myself until the others do." he replied.

Izayoi nodded then looked over at her mate, "You can start with the physical training now. He's not ready."

"It's going to be a lot harder to train him when his demon keeps popping up trying to kill us." said Taiku, amusement in his eyes.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Keh, I'm not going to kill anybody. Except Sesshomaru."

"InuYasha." said Izayoi with disapproval.

InuYasha glared at the silent boy at the door, "I still want to know what you saw yesterday."

Sesshomaru looked into his brothers eyes, unfazed by his anger. His eyes flicked, turning into a glare,

"It doesn't concern you."

"What the hell you mean it doesn't concern me!" growled InuYasha, for some reason that pissed him off.

Izayoi looked at her step son with wide eyes, "Sesshomaru, what…."

"Sesshomaru," said Taiku, his voice tight and stern…overall outrage, "it has more to do with him, than it has to do with you. You were nothing but a mere obstacle that _forced_ their way into the situation."

He looked at Taiku, knowing he didn't approve. Sesshomaru, without another word, took his leave. InuYasha was still growling,

"Who was that boy damn it."

"We don't have time to think about that." said InuTaisho, going inside then returning with Tetsusaiga.

His anger vanished when he saw Tetsusaiga, his beloved sword. InuTaisho tossed it toward him and he caught it. It pulsed in his hand and he smirked. Tetsusaiga was ecstatic to be returned to his former owner and he felt the same wait. InuYasha pulled the sword from the sheath and watched it transform in his hand.

It needed a good waxing, was the first thing he noticed. InuYasha spoke sarcastically,

"Thanks for taking care of it."

"Let's see if your techniques still work." he said, a smirk on his face.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, put the sheath in his belt the held it with two hands. His amber eyes danced with excitement as the wind began to pick up. His target was just a tree, though he preferred a demon. After all these years of isolation, one of the things he wanted, besides Kagome, was to kill a large amount of demons. He could feel the spike of blood lust but he tamed it.

InuYasha held the sword back, took in a deep breath then yelled,

"WIND SCAR!"

Just like the battle he has with Naraku, the wind scar came out powerfully. Fast and graceful. It hit the tree hard, turning it into nothing but saw dust. As well as hundred of trees behind it. There was a clear path through the woods now. InuTaisho nodded,

"I see it works well but you need to work on your stance more."

He walked over, took the sword then tightened it in two hands. InuTaisho straightened his back some, Tetsusaiga pulsed rapidly in his hands. InuYasha thought,

"_Guess I'm still a billion steps away from becoming stronger then him._"

With a professional, accurate stance, he swung Tetsusaiga swiftly,

"Wind Scar!"

It blasted from the sword, making the ground rumble. It tore right through five bulky trees. A single hole, not into dust, but a concentrated hole. InuTaisho handed Tetsusaiga back,

"You have to learn to control Tetsusaiga's power and look for the simplest spots."

Taiku watched InuTaisho explain everything to InuYasha and for some odd reason, he felt uneasy. He scrunched his eyes. InuYasha looked back at him, also feeling it he guessed. Taiku shook it off,

"_It's probably just Tetsusaiga's large mass of energy. That's all._"

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure. Alas, he was wrong.

**Kagome and Shippo**

They'd been in the store for hours now. She let Shippo get a drawing and coloring book. Crayons, colored pencils, markers (big and skinny) and ordinary pencils. She got him three bags full of clothes and some candy. Soon it was hitting seven and getting dark.

Before leaving, she decided to stop and get some food. In the mall, they sat at a table and ate. Shippo asked,

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" she replied, taking a sip of her water.

He asked, "Are you sure you aren't mad at InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said with a smile, a light blush spreading across her face. "It's not like he tried to hurt me or anything."

Shippo asked, "He looked sad when you left. I think he feels really bad."

"I'll talk to him." she said with a light smile. "Then everything will be ordinary again."

Shippo could've laughed at that but he just smiled. What she was about to go through was going to be heart breaking all over again. It made him sad. She noticed his smile fall,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little tired." he lied.

Kagome stood, tossing her food in the trash, "Let's get back, it's getting late. My dad and InuYasha will be back soon. If my dad finds out I was out, he's going to have a cow."

Shippo laughed, through his stuff out then followed her out. They got on the bikes, bags in the basket on her bike, and rode off. The roads seemed dead for some reason. The streets usually don't get that way until at least 11 or midnight. It made her feel uneasy.

Shippo tightened his hold on Kagome, something was making him shiver. There was someone following them. He knew it. Kagome felt Shippo shaking,

"You alright Shippo?"

"I think someone's following us." he answered.

Kagome looked back, still riding straight, "I don't see any cars."

"No," he said with a shaky voice, "on foot."

She saw a shadow a man step out and into the street light. His eyes were black, his hair a dirty blond color and his skin was tanned. There was something not right about him. Kagome turned around then sped up, turning the corner. Shippo looked back,

"He's running…he's…demon."

"A what!?" she exclaimed, looking around, not knowing where she should go.

Shippo yelled, "Where are we going!? We should just keep going towards the house Kagome!"

"My house is to far away and I bet my dad isn't even back yet." she retorted, questions swimming in her head.

Whoever that guy was, now was running at the tail of the bike. Kagome screamed when the bike jerk and Shippo flew off. She exclaimed,

"Shippo!"

He sat up, rubbing his head. Shippo stood and growled at the man behind her. She scrambled off the bike, only to be grabbed my the hair,

"Where do you think you're going."

Kagome squeaked in pain. The bike fell to the ground. The mans voice was deep and dangerous. He didn't sound very happy. Shippo stood and yelled,

"Let go of her!"

"Or you'll what fox?" he asked. "Bite me?"

Shippo shook, he didn't know what to do and if he used fox fire Kagome could get hurt. Kagome struggled,

"Let go of me or I'll scream!"

"Go right ahead, scream, you'll only make me want to kill you more." said the man.

Kagome was turned towards the man, his black eyes somehow paralyzing her,

"Tell me where the sacred jewel shard is."

"The shard?" she said in a dim voice, like a robot.

He growled then threw her to the ground, "Where is it!? Where's that mutt mate of yours?"

Kagome fell down, skinning her knee badly. She winced. Shippo stood and ran over to her,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Blood was oozing from her wound and the scent was spreading around the area. Shippo thought,

"_InuYasha and Taiku will come…._"

The man stalked towards them, grabbing Shippo by the shirt,

"Tell me where it is or I'll kill him!"

"No!" yelled Kagome, tears rising in her eyes. "Stop!"

He growled, "Where is it!?"

Kagome's fist shook, "Put him down."

A dark, red mist began to float around her. Her eyes flickered a crimson color. Shippo's eyes widened. The man's claws sharpened, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw a pinkish color in her aura,

"The other half of jewel is inside you."

The man held Shippo up, digging his claws deeply and slowly into his arm. Kagome began to growl when Shippo cried out in pain. The pink light flared but it was dark. He threw Shippo far away then charged toward Kagome, and her arm grabbed his neck soon as his clawed hand went into her side.

He smirked when she cried in pain. The smirk fell and his eyes widened. There was a sizzling pain exploding inside of him. Quick, he yanked the half jewel out then smacked Kagome away from him. When she fell back onto the ground, far away from the man, she was still surrounded by the red mist. She was shaking.

It looked like she was in pain. The man laughed,

"If you'd just given me the jewel, none of this would've happen. Now you'll sit here and suffer."

He chuckled, vanishing into the darkness. Kagome was sitting there, shaking violently, her human self slowly leaving. When her slightly red eyes saw an unconscious Shippo, the red mist flared and she screamed loudly in pain.

**Minutes Later**

"That's better." said InuTaisho.

InuYasha wiped sweat from his forehead, his senses had been going crazy all day. The wind blew strongly, that's when he caught the scent. The scent of blood, anger and sorrow. Kagome and Shippo's scent was mixed in it.

His eyes widened. Taiku took off before InuYasha could react. Izayoi looked confused,

"What's going on?"

"Kagome," said InuTaisho, "something's wrong."

He took off, InuYasha dashed after him. Izayoi hurried to get the keys, got in the car and sped off after them.

**The Road**

Everyone arrived at the same time, except Izayoi was a little late. InuYasha immediately ran to Kagome,

"Kagome!"

Before he could get to her, Taiku yelled,

"Don't go near her!"

He stopped in front of her. InuYasha saw the blood spilling from her side and he smelt another mans scent. He growled. Izayoi called,

"InuYasha, calm down. Shippo's hurt."

He reluctantly turned from Kagome then ran over to Shippo. InuYasha gathered him in his arms,

"Shippo!"

He shook him. Shippo's eyes squeezed together then he opened them. InuYasha helped him up,

"Shippo, what happened? Who did this to you."

"Kagome." he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Taiku slowly walked over to his daughter then knelt in front of her. She was just sitting there, shaking. He heard him whisper to her,

"Kagome, it's me, I'm right here. Calm down."

"H…hurts." she whimpered out, her voice was faint and weak.

Taiku put his hand on her burning forehead, "I know. I want you to close your eyes."

She did as she was told and the mist began to die down. As well as her shaking. When it was completely gone, Kagome was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style. Taiku looked at InuTaisho,

"Naraku sent someone for the other half of the Jewel."

"I figured as much." he said.

Taiku glared at him with hatred, "If you _figured_ why didn't you tell me?"

"You should've kept a better eye on your daughter!" he roared. "Plus, you should've known someone would come for it!"

Kagome whimpered in her fathers arms, burying her face into his shoulder,

"I want to go home, please stop fighting."

Taiku pinned his mouth together, then made his way back to their house. InuYasha looked over at his father,

"Why do you and Taiku hate each other?"

"You should go check on Kagome, InuYasha." said Izayoi, her eyes saying that it wasn't a good topic.

He looked at her, "What's so bad that no one wants to talk about it?"

"It happens every time. The curse." said Izayoi with a sigh. "It ruins a lot of things. Misaki, I, InuTaisho and Taiku have been through many years. Trying to stay together. Every time, we're ripped apart."

InuTaisho looked at his son, "We, like you, were facing a very powerful demon. Known as Lord Hayate, he was another dog demon, but he was mixed with some sort of different breed. He was about as strong as me.

"He also possessed the powers of Naraku, which made him a challenge for me."

InuYasha frowned, "Misaki…I thought she was from this time?"

"She was." she said. "She use to, but she died. The reason she died, was because she had been fighting and…."

InuTaisho looked at her, "I made a mistake."

"What did you do?" asked InuYasha.

He sighed, "She was pregnant with Kagome."

"What!" he exclaimed, his mind swimming with confusion.

InuTaisho looked at his son, "You were already born. Two years old. Then Misaki was killed and Taiku went on a rampage. It led to all over our deaths."

"How come I don't remember anything?" he asked.

Izayoi answered, "This happened two life times ago."

"Two?" he repeated.

InuTaisho nodded, "The third time, I had to live Izayoi so that you and her could have a happy life. Taiku left Kagome and Misaki."

"What happened the second time?" he asked.

Izayoi had tears in her eyes, "We all were together. Kagome was born, you were two. The years passed and we thought the curse was gone. We were wrong. You were four and she was two when it happened."

"What happened?" he asked, an extreme sadness came over him and he didn't know why.

She took in a deep breath, "Misaki was pregnant again, with Souta and then Hayate came. He killed her and Kagome…although young for her age, her power was extremely powerful. She created a void, and by time Taiku returned. Misaki, who was already dad and a lot of other people were sucked inside it. Including me and you."

InuYasha was in extreme shock, as was Shippo. He asked,

"How did Kagome die?"

Izayoi's eyes clouded with tears, "InuTaisho told him that we had to start over again. Taiku…I can't…."

"Taiku killed her?" he was horrified.

Shippo glared at InuTaisho and yelled with tears in his eyes, "You made him do it!"

"Shippo, he had too." said InuTaisho.

Shippo had tears flowing down his face, "No! Why didn't you let her live."

"If she hadn't died, you would've never met her." he replied.

Izayoi explained, her heart breaking when she saw Shippo crying,

"It's not the way you're thinking he did Shippo. He used the jewel shard…."

"It's always that damn jewel!" growled InuYasha, his eyes flashing.

InuTaisho nodded, "Which is why we have to find a way to destroy it before someone unleashes something that no one can handle."

"The worlds existence will vanish inside of the jewel and everyone will forever be fighting." nodded Izayoi.

Someone walking into the area, "And we don't have much time."

"Faisal." said InuTaisho. "You've finally made it."

He nodded, "Yes, I have and we a lot to do."

"I know." said InuTaisho.

Izayoi noticed InuYasha didn't look well, "Are you alright?"

He leaned down and told Shippo to get on his back. Shippo did as he was told but Faisal's words stopped him,

"That wish you made, completely reckless but it didn't matter. Everything would've started all over again. Time will never continue to the future if we keep making the same mistakes."

"I'm not abandoning my mate." he said, looking at his parents one last time before taking off.

Izayoi knew what he meant. He thinks they abandoned him and that they abandoned each other. She thought,

"_Things will change, I know it well, because if not…everything will be lost in the past._"

**Please Review! If what just happened confused anyone, don't hesitate to PM me or put it in your review!**

**Forgive me if there are any mistakes. I tend to read it again and not see my mistakes. Hope this didn't suck to much! Sort of had writers block, but I'm making it!**

**Now, I shall updating What Holidays Bring! Ta!**

**P.S. About the Jewel of Four Souls. Remember I told you guys that Kikyo took the jewel? Well, I edited it. In chapter 3, it now says that Kikyo only took half and here it says that the demon took half. Sorry, I should have everything planned out better. Please forgive me you guys. Thanks to little25victor, I edited before any other viewers read. THANK YOU SO MUCH! LUV YAH! **

**So, the question is: Is Kikyo helping Naraku? Or will Kikyo be his next target?**


	7. Old Comrades

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Alright! Back to my original order! ONF, WHB, ONF, WHB…you get it? Goodie! Now on with the story! Enjoy!

Also, I'd like to thank sesshylover92 for giving me an idea when I messed up the whole "who has the jewel" ordeal. I'd also like to thank little25victor for telling me of my mistake! Thanks guys! Deeply appreciated!

For now on, I'll be doing recaps for my stories because someone requested it!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Seven: Old Comrades

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_Izayoi knew what he meant. He thinks they abandoned him and that they abandoned each other. She thought,_

"_Things will change, I know it will, because if not…everything will be lost in the past."_

_--_

A week had come and gone fast. Kagome was laying in bed, Shippo keeping her company. She'd gotten very close to him, but she'd been ignoring InuYasha. The only time she'd spoken to him was when Shippo was around, and he soon found out. What was the point anymore? Maybe it'd be best if she never remember, to just let life continue.

If he did, it'd only end again due to another human falling in love with another demon or half demon. He huffed. Izayoi waved her hand in his face,

"InuYasha, are you alright?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

She looked concerned, "You don't look fine to me. Is this about Kagome?"

"She's not talking to me. Not after I kissed her." he replied.

Izayoi smiled and patted his cheek, "Just work your charms dear. Apologize."

"She's probably going to be sleep by time I get back." he grumbled.

She stood, "How about we quit for today? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in a week."

"It's because I haven't." he stood. "Thank you mother."

Izayoi nodded, gave him a hug then he took off.

**Back At The House**

He waved at Taiku then went up the stairs. InuYasha knocked on Kagome's door. It opened and there stood Kagome. She looked up into his eyes,

"Oh, hey InuYasha."

"InuYasha, you're back early!" exclaimed Shippo, standing from his spot on the bed to go hug him.

InuYasha rustled his hair with a smirk. He pulled away, returning to his drawing. Kagome bit her bottom lip, hesitating,

"Come in."

"Kagome," started InuYasha, walking in, "about that kiss. I really didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me."

She smiled, relaxing, "It's okay."

Was it that easy? InuYasha frowned,

"_Well I'll be damned._"

He sat beside Shippo on the floor, watching him draw a familiar forest. He looked up from his drawing and at him. InuYasha knew he longed to return to the feudal era, but that probably wouldn't happen. Shippo sighed silently then went back to his drawing.

Kagome sat on her bed, then went back to looking in one of her school books. Just like always. Naturally, he'd been rude and took it from her. Though now, they weren't as close…well they would be if she remembered.

InuYasha asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" asked Kagome, looking up from her book.

He looked at bandages, "I said how are you feeling?"

"Oh," she smiled, "I'm fine. Still a little sore but nothing to bad. Thanks for asking. So, how did the whole _bonding_ thing go?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Fine a guess. A little short today because my father had to visit a friend."

"That's good." she said, sitting up and crossing her legs. "So what did you do?"

He answered, "Mostly talked."

"About what?" asked Kagome.

He thought of something quick, "About how I lived in that building."

"Oh." replied Kagome. "It must be hard to talk about it. That guy must've did really horrible things."

InuYasha shrugged. Shippo stood from his spot on the floor then walked over to Kagome,

"Do you like this one?"

"I love it! You're a talented artist." she said with a huge smile, studying the well drawn forest. "Where is this?"

He answered without hesitation, "It's called the Feudal Era. There are all kinds of things there. Humans, demons and miko's."

InuYasha looked at Shippo with wide eyes. What was he doing? Kagome repeated,

"Demons and mikos huh?"

"Yep." he nodded, ignoring InuYasha's looks.

She asked, "Want to tell me a story about this place? I'm all ears."

"Ok." he said, sitting beside her. "Once, there was a well called the Bone Eaters Well that had been built by the humans to throw demon remains in. No one thought the well was sacred but it became sacred when a girl of spiritual powers fell in it."

Kagome asked, "And who's this girl?"

"Her name was Ka-

The door opened and Taiku stepped inside. He spoke quickly, stopping Shippo,

"Kagome, it's time you come take your pain pills."

"Alright." she sighed, standing. "Shippo, you can tell me about it later."

When she left, InuYasha glared at him,

"Shippo, just what do you think you were doing?"

"If I tell her what happened, with another persons name, she might get some flashbacks." he frowned. "It'll work, I know it will."

He glared harder, "You were about to say Kagome runt, I have ears."

"No, I was going to say Kazue or something." he said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm sure you were."

"I was!" he yelled, glaring. "It'll work. I know it will."

InuYasha thought on it, actually not thinking it was a bad idea. He huffed then nodded. Shippo smiled. Taiku entered the room,

"InuYasha."

"What is it now?" he asked, standing.

He suggested, "I think you should start searching for Kikyo. Faisal called and he said that Naraku sent someone after him for some reason."

"That's stupid, what does Naraku need with him?" asked InuYasha.

Taiku shook his head, "They attacked him then left when they realized he wasn't someone to be brought down so easily."

"Maybe that's exactly why they sent them." he replied.

Taiku nodded then asked, "Do you think you can track Kikyo's scent?"

"Yeah." he said, really not wanting to see her…who knows what'll happen.

Taiku looked back, sensing Kagome coming up the stairs, "Try to be back before five. Kaede is coming sometime tomorrow. Miroku and Sango will stay here. Faisal will see to that. We are running out of time. They need to remember…soon."

He looked into his eyes and InuYasha looked back. Taiku was serious. InuYasha sighed then nodded. Kagome walked in, seeing all the intense expressions,

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." reassured Taiku. "InuYasha has to leave out again."

She asked, "Why?"

"To visit someone." answered InuYasha.

Shippo didn't look happy at all and she wondered why. Taiku left and InuYasha followed, closing the door behind him. Kagome asked,

"So where is he_ really_ going?"

"To see Kikyo." he answered, not afraid to tell her the truth.

Kagome frowned, "Kikyo? How does he know Kikyo?"

Shippo shrugged then asked, "So can I tell you the rest of the story?"

"Uh," she sat down, in a daze somewhat and her eyes looked a bit hurt for some reason, "sure."

He sat beside her, completely oblivious to her mood change, "So her name was Kazue and she had spiritual powers and a jewel embedded inside her."

"A jewel?" she repeated.

Shippo smiled then continued, "When her cat Buyo went missing, she went into the Well house, finding him there. While she stood by the well, she was sucked in side my the Mistress Centipede."

"_This sounds so familiar,_" she thought as she imagined it all in her head, "_but I can't put my finger on it._"

His story went on, "…there was a half demon boy pinned the tree and she walked up to him. He has long silver hair and dog ears."

Kagome gasped when her mind flashed a picture. He stopped to look at her,

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just a little headache." she said, rubbing her pounding head.

She looked down, eyes widening, "_What was that!? I can't remember it much but…I think it was InuYasha._"

Kagome, feeling ridiculous, shook it off then listened to the rest of the story. Getting flashes. Her headache getting worse.

**With InuYasha**

Soon as he'd gotten into the country limits, he'd caught Kikyo's scent. In a dash, he took off after it and ending up at a shrine that looked a lot bigger then the Higurashi shrine. InuYasha slowed his pace then walked towards in.

Soon as he stepped on to the stairs leading to the door, he leaned down. Dodging the arrow that had nearly got him. He frowned then turned around. Kikyo lowered her boy, her appearance totally what he didn't expect. Her face was a rosy color, and her gray eyes had a beautiful stormy look to it. She was…so full of life. Kikyo gave him the same cold expression though,

"What are you doing here InuYasha."

"I need to talk to you." he said, taking a step towards her.

Kikyo walked past him and into the hut. InuYasha reluctantly followed. Once they sat down, he started questioning her,

"Let's get one thing straight here. Are you working for Naraku or not? It's a yes or no question."

"No." she answered.

InuYasha glared, "Why should I believe you."

"After all the dirty things he has done, do you think I'd trust him enough to work by his side. I'd only end up getting killed just to get him where he wants. I don't think so." she replied, returning his glare.

He looked away from her intense eyes, asking, "Why did you take the jewel?"

"The jewel does not belong to someone so irresponsible." she replied with a frown. "That girl doesn't have enough power to possess it. She would've been killed eventually. Due to her foolish and out of control powers. I was unable to retrieve the whole thing.

"Her father wouldn't allow me anywhere close to her again. I got my chance and only got half."

InuYasha asked, "Do you know that Naraku sent someone after the other half?"

"I do." she said.

He asked, "How?"

Kikyo looked at the door. It pushed aside slightly, a misty-faint white color came inside like a snake. It looked like dim soul collectors but they weren't. Her hair blew slightly and she looked at him,

"I am more powerful then I was before."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but Fate won't ever let you be more powerful than Kagome. Midoriko saw to that which is the reason she'll always end up with the jewel first. No matter how many times life starts off."

The door that had creaked opened slammed shut, loudly. They sat there, looking into each others eyes. Kikyo hissed at him,

"I _am_ more powerful then your wench. She doesn't remember what she caused and therefore she doesn't know how to use her powers."

"She has instincts." he hissed back at her, glaring. "Reason you couldn't get the whole jewel."

Kikyo frowned, "Leave. I don't want anything to do with you and you will not interfere in my plans."

"Which is what?" he asked.

She stood, along with him, "It's none of your business."

He paused to look at her. InuYasha finally broke the silence,

"You've changed."

"So have you." she replied, looking into his eyes. "You've been through a lot, all because of that girl."

Kikyo's eyes softened and she walked over to him. She put her warm hand onto his cheek, and whispered,

"Forget her InuYasha and return to me."

"Kikyo," he said calmly, taking her wrist then bringing it from his cheek, "our love died long ago. I'm in love with Kagome now."

Kikyo asked, "How can you still bear feelings for her? The love between you two will only cause destruction."

"And it won't for us?" he asked, searching her eyes, still not letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head, "No, it won't."

"And how is that?" asked InuYasha.

She smiled, a breeze ruffling both of their hairs, "Like I told you before, I am stronger then I ever was before."

She leaned up to kiss him but he turned away. Kikyo whispered, her breath caressing his cheek,

"Your heart, that once was mine, may have been stolen by that _girl_ but since you did not keep your promise before…the least you could do is give me…one last kiss."

Guilt that he'd always suffered from a whole world ago returned, hitting him hard. He look down at her,

"I'm sorry but I couldn't leave Kagome. Not then not ever."

"For once," she frowned, "can't it be just about us? Not that girl…or Naraku, the one who split us up and caused you move on."

InuYasha felt twice the guilt, knowing he was about to betray Kagome even if she didn't remember,

"Fine but this means nothing. My heart still and will always belong to her."

Not caring, Kikyo kissed him on the lips and reluctantly he leaned forward to kiss her back. She beckoned him to deepen it and he granted her wish. InuYasha's heart didn't thump hard like it did when he kissed Kagome and he didn't feel any love. Even though it was wrong, he thought of her. His mate. Kagome. It was true now, the love he once felt for Kikyo…was long gone. Buried in the feudal era of before.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. After a while he pulled away. She looked up at him, searching his eyes with a sad smile,

"You're no longer the immature _boy_ I thought you was. So long ago."

"That was then," he replied with emotionless eyes, taking her arms from his neck, "this is now."

Kikyo stepped back, sadness still present in her eyes that was covered with anger,

"It's her fault you're this way-

"Don't blame anything on Kagome." he interrupted, a growl escaping him. "Everything is my fault."

Kikyo glared, "You can't blame this entire thing on yourself."

"Well I am." he retorted.

Kikyo shook her head then look away, "I will share my wisdom with you, but do not expect to get the jewel."

"You can keep it, I don't want it." replied InuYasha.

Kikyo sighed, "You say it now."

"And I mean it." he added for her.

She asked, "Do you want to know my plans or not? You'd probably get some answers you can't answer yourself."

"Fine." he said, sitting back down on the floor, lying on his side.

Kikyo sat on the other side of the fire she started and began.

**Higurashi Shrine**

"That…what strange." said Kagome, feeling really tired and weak now.

Shippo asked, "It's a old story, you might've heard it before."

She nodded, trying to convince herself. There was a soft knock at the door. Kagome shook off her growing fear then called,

"Come in!"

The door opened and a women entered. She had back length bleached blonde hair in an Indian braid and wise dark eyes. The woman looked about forty but her hair was so white…you couldn't tell if it was gray or not. Shippo dropped his drawing, his eyes widening. He spoke in a whisper,

"K. K. Kaede?"

"Shippo," she said with a smile, "it has been a _very _long time."

Kagome looked at Shippo then the woman. She saw her father standing behind the woman. Kagome studied her more, her head pounding harder making her wince. She huffed,

"_Ok, enough is enough. Someone's going to give me some answers and I mean soon._"

**Please Review! Sorry it took me FOREVER to update this but I had this evil thing called Writers Block. It's a disease I tell you! Anyway, if you have any questions, please put it in your review. Kaede, and her age, will be answered in chapter 8. About InuYasha and Kikyo…the kiss…yeah…eck! I know, I know! But at least in this story he doesn't enjoy it! LoL!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	8. What My Command Led Me Too

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Eight: What My Command Led Me Too

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when he got back. Kikyo had many plans and some of them he argued about with her. A lot of decisions were made. He yawned, seeing the shrine come into place then heads inside. When he gets in, he sees someone he'd expected to see later that day. Not now.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, shocked by her appearance,

"K. kaede?"

"Aye InuYasha." she said, in her wise voice…as always.

He couldn't help but smile, "It's been a while."

"He knows her too!?" exclaimed Kagome.

Taiku sighed, "Apparently."

"How do you know her?" she asked, putting her hand on her waist.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. Shippo stood behind Taiku. She glared, suspiciously,

"I have a feeling you're hiding something to me."

"I'm not." he said, hating to have to lie to her.

Kagome eye's held hurt, obviously knowing how to get to him,

"Yes you are."

"Kagome," he started with guilt heavy in his voice, "I-

Taiku cut him off, "Kagome, what happened in his life isn't really your problem is it? You're making him feel guilty because he won't tell you the horrible things he went through. I thought I raised you better then that."

Now it was her turn to look guilty but then she glared,

"But something here has to do with **me**. All of you know except me!"

They were all quiet. She shook her head then went upstairs. Making sure they heard her door slam. InuYasha looked at Taiku,

"She's catching on."

"Which is why you need to hurry and try to get her memory back." he replied.

He remember the discussion he had with Kikyo, but he didn't understand it. She had refused to tell him how.

"_You have to give her memories back to her. It's as simple as breathing." said Kikyo, taking a sip of her tea._

_InuYasha looked up from the fire to her, "You know how then? Tell me."_

"_Figure it out on your own." she replied, a frown on her face._

_InuYasha growled, "Why won't you tell me!? If we don't give them their memories back now-_

"_Then we will remain in the past. I know and I'd rather stay anyhow." said Kikyo coldy._

_He glared then looked back at the fire._

Kaede's voice brought him out of his reverie, "I know how ye can restore her memory."

"You do?" he retorted. "How?"

She explained, "First, you must gain her love and trust."

"I know that much."

Kaede continued, "Then mate with her."

InuYasha choked on air. He exclaimed,

"What!?"

"Ye have to mate with her." she repeated.

InuYasha asked, "Why? I mean not that I don't want to but…-

Taiku crossed his arms and looked at InuYasha. He turned red. Kaede laughed, then explained,

"Her heart will remember ye touch and-

"Ok! Shippo's in here remember." grumbled out InuYasha, face turning redder.

Taiku frowned, "Why does that have to be the solution?"

"That's how the pup…" she paused to look at InuYasha, "will be reborn. Within Kagome."

He repeated, "Reborn? What do you mean?"

"Kaede," said Taiku before she continued, "_we've_ decided that telling him isn't very wise."

She nodded, "I agree. His demon side has not of yet been tamed I can see."

"That's right." he said.

InuYasha glared at him, "Don't tell me what?"

Realization crossed Shippo's face and he looked down. InuYasha noticed then growled,

"If this concerns Kagome and the pup…one of you better tell me. Now."

"InuYasha, calm down." said Taiku. "Forgive yourself and tame your demon…or you'll just have to wait."

He growled, eyes flashing red, "How can you just EXPECT me to forgive myself after what I did."

"Either you find some comfort out of Kagome," started Taiku, "or you won't be finding out anytime soon. Of course you'll still be **very** upset but you also won't be going on a rampage."

InuYasha growled, "What is it!?"

"Tame ye demon InuYasha." said Kaede. "And I shall tell you."

His eyes became gold again but he still growled. Not liking this one bit. InuYasha headed up the stairs,

"If there's nothing else you two want to tell me, I'm going to bed."

Shippo followed after giving Kaede a brief hug. He told InuYasha he was sleeping with Kagome then left the room. InuYasha plopped onto the bed, glaring up at the ceiling, thinking,

"_Their hiding something from me. It has to do with the pup being 'reborn'. So that means it's going to be the same she had within her before. But why? How?_"

It's not that he didn't want the same pup, because he did. That way he knows he didn't lose a child but it confused him. A lot. What were they hiding from him and why did they think taming his demon was so easy. It probably was but _he_ was just the one being difficult.

He shoot up, frustrated then went into the bathroom. InuYasha, remembering all the times how Kagome turned the water on, started the shower. He undressed then stepped into the steaming hot water. Afterwards, he put on a modern baggy pants that Taiku gave him then turned the lights out after drying his hair.

InuYasha opened the window, letting in the cool night air then made sure Tetsusaiga was underneath his pillow. He climbed under the covers and easily went into a very deep sleep.

**In Kagome's Room: Four Hours Later**

_Kagome saw herself, in InuYasha's arms, and they were kissing…kissing with much head, passion and…love. She was shocked at how much love shined in her eyes as she looked at him. Kagome could feel the warmth from his touch, the feel of his lips. What was the meaning of this dream? There was no darkness or anything…yet._

_Proved wrong. InuYasha pulled away from Kagome, giving her one last gentle kiss. When he stepped back, the yearning hit her and she began to cry when he disappeared into a storm. It looked so familiar. As well as everything else when he kissed her…held her…everything. He was so gentle with her._

_Horrible scenes flashed before her eyes and last. She saw a crying boy. Then a demon coming behind him._

"NO!" screamed Kagome, into her pillow, hitting it hard.

She jumped up when she saw the red mist emitting from her body. It vanished when she came too. Kagome thought,

"_W…why am I dreaming about something like that!? I c…can't even remember those images. Those horrible…__**horrible**__ images. But that boy! I say him! But…I can't remember what he looked like. Why did I feel so angry when I saw that demon trying to hurt him. I couldn't save him!_"

Tears rose in her eyes and she sobbed silently. Shippo stirred slightly beside her. She quickly got up and left the room, closing the door silently behind her. Kagome slid down the wall, crying into her knees. Trying not to be to loud. She felt so lonely right now and her mind was blank.

As if she couldn't remember anything. Kagome stumbled to her feet, wanting to see InuYasha, suddenly feeling angry. He, like everyone else, was keeping something for her. If she had to demand it, she'd get some answers. Kagome opened the door, thankful it didn't creak, then looked inside.

He was obviously in a deep sleep. InuYasha's beautiful shiny silver hair gleamed in the moonlight. She tip-toed inside, silently closing the door. Kagome stayed by it, uncertain if she should wake him. For something so much as a few questions. She frowned, not caring,

"_I'm like the only person in this damn house that doesn't understand a thing and I feel like I'm losing my memories. Of my childhood and of something else I can't put my finger on_."

She stepped into the moonlight, feeling the breeze of the night then gasped loudly. InuYasha, in a blink of an eye, had the Tetsusaiga to her neck. His eyes were slightly red. Kagome looked at him with huge eyes when it pierced her skin, drawing blood. InuYasha yanked the sword away, now wide eyed,

"Kagome! What are you doing in here! I'm sorry, I didn't-

"I…it's ok." she said calmly, putting her hand over her throat.

InuYasha stood, went into the bathroom to get a tissue, "What are you doing in here?"

"I know I shouldn't be waking you up but," she said, taking the tissue, "I need some answers and now."

He paled slightly, "Answers? For what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." glared Kagome.

InuYasha shook his head, "Kagome, I don't-

"I _command_ you to tell me." she interrupted, yanking him toward her by his silver locks.

InuYasha glanced down at her lip, his hot breathing brushing past it. She began to feel that yearning feeling she had in her dream. Kagome leaned up on her tip-toes, pulling him closer to her by his locks. When his lips touched hers, her heart began to pound. Butterflies made her stomach feel so weird.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning more into the kiss. Her hands went do his chest and he pulled away fast,

"No, I'm sorry. I did it again-

"No." she said, looking up into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want…."

Kagome leaned up and kissed him, closing her eyes. He kissed her back, deepening it. InuYasha kissed her gently, yet full of desire, lust and passion. How could he kiss her this way, so gently and have all those meanings. InuYasha turned then laid her down on the bed, kissing down her neck.

She arched her head back to give him full exposure. InuYasha kissed at the wound he'd accidentally inflicted on her. Making it heal faster then normal. He leaned up to capture her lips wants again. Kagome kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his hair.

InuYasha lifted her upward, onto his lap when she kissed at him neck. She opened her eyes, only a bit, kissing his shoulder. Then she saw it. That mark. The moons, they were in a circle. All different kinds. Full or crescent. She ran her finger down his back, whispering against his neck,

"What are these?"

InuYasha tensed at her touch. She pull back to look in his eyes,

"What are they?"

"Their nothing." he said, looking away.

Kagome frowned, for some reason, the anger that'd usually comes when HE kisses her, came. She made him look at her and she glared,

"InuYasha, what is it?"

"It's a mark, what do you think?" he retorted, glaring back, feeling a argument coming on.

Kagome moved off his lap, "Why are you hiding stuff from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything." she glared. "There's no way that can be a tattoo! It's like…fazed with your skin. There's no ink or anything."

InuYasha frowned, "It's a birth mark."

"Stop lying to me!" she half yelled/half whispered. "Stop attempting it because it's NOT working! Tell me!"

He wondered about something then leaned forward. Kagome leaned back some, flushing,

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see something?" he said, kissing and nipping at her neck.

Kagome squeaked in pain when he bit her slightly. He didn't bite her completely but it was close. InuYasha kissed at her shoulder, then pulled away. He turned her slightly, pulling her shirt down slightly. There, a faint mark was there. Just like his.

She asked,

"What are you doing?"

He pulled her shirt back up then pulled back. InuYasha searched her confused eyes,

"I know you want to know…_everything_…but I can't tell you. Not now. You won't understand. You have to remember yourself."

Kagome looked confused even more, "Remember? Remember what?"

He shook his head then kissed her. Kagome kissed him back, her heart pounding again. She ran her hands down his chest again, leaning forward that she was on top of him. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome heated the kiss, digging her nails into his arm when he rain his claw up her bare arm.

InuYasha flipped so that he was on top of her, he kissed her long and sweet before he pulled away. He leaned down, whispering into her ear,

"We have to stop…before things go to far."

"I feel," she started, kissing him on the lips before continuing, "so…strange."

InuYasha pulled her into his bare chest, hugging her. He whispered,

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"I don't want too." she said, all the sudden feeling drowsy as he whispered the command.

Soon, she was in a deep sleep. InuYasha picked her up bridal style, walked out the room then into hers. He laid her in her bed, put the covers over her then kissed her on the cheek. Shippo took in a breath, soon going steady again. InuYasha smirked then left.

Dawn already seeping through the windows.

**Next Morning**

Kagome sat up, feeling really relaxed. Shippo was no longer laying beside her. She got up, put on simple clothes. Then she began to think,

"_Those were some really weird dreams I had. Do I like InuYasha? I can't believe I dreamed about going into his room and making out with him._"

She left her room, then headed down stairs. On her way down, she passed him. InuYasha. Kagome nearly tripped when she saw him. He caught her arm and asked,

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Um," she started, turning blood red then looking at his lips, "I…I'm fine, thanks."

InuYasha smirked, "No problem."

He let her go then continued up the stairs. Kagome backed down the stairs, then on the last step she slipped and fell on her bottom. She turned red when he looked back down at her from the top of the stairs. Kagome scrambled to her feet then hurried into the kitchen.

InuYasha relaxed,

"_She doesn't remember anything but I wonder why she doesn't get angry at me when I kiss her now._"

He got a bad feeling her memories were fading. InuYasha frowned, plotting ways to get her to love and trust him. Like all those times before. He thought,

"_I have to get her…them…all the remember and soon. Today, I have to do something that'll make a huge effect on her or all of them._"

An idea bloomed and he smirked. InuYasha continued to his room. Meanwhile, Kagome was slowly eating her breakfast. Kaede asked,

"Are ye alright Kagome?"

She looked at her in a daze, "Huh?"

"I said are ye alright?" she repeated.

Kagome nodded, "F…fine."

There was a knock at the door then Taiku calling from upstairs,

"It's Sango and Miroku!"

Kagome stood, then hurried to the front door. She opened it. Sango smiled,

"Hey Kagome. How have you been? It has been a while."

"Hey, I've been great. You?" she replied.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "What's with the rosy cheeks?"

"So he's here?" said Miroku, looking toward the stairs.

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha. He asked,

"Mind I take you guys _out _somewhere?"

"Uh." said Kagome.

Sango shrugged, looking at Kagome suspiciously, "Sure, why not. I'd like to get out from the inside."

"I don't care." shrugged Miroku, looking elsewhere.

InuYasha smirked at the gawking Kagome, "Then let's go."

Kagome turned red, then looking away. He walked past her, _accidentally_ brushing her arm with his claws. Her face was flaming red now. Sango looked concerned,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"F.f.f.f.." she stammered, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Miroku sighed then followed them out.

**Please Review! Here's a heads up, I need EVERYONE to review please! Seriously! Thank you! Byez!**


	9. Falling In The Darkness of LoveAgain

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Nine: Falling In The Darkness of Love...Again...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, except InuYasha, was exchanging looks of confusion.

"Is there a reason you're taking us into the woods?" asked Kagome, staying close to him.

He answered, "I want to show you all something."

InuYasha pushed into a clearing where a well sat. Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"A well?"

This might not work for Sango and Miroku. He was sure it'd affect Kagome. She was standing there, gazing at the broke up well. She walked up to it, running her hand over the wooden moth. A shock went through her and she took her hand away.

Kagome frowned as a headache, a really bad one, began to form. Sango spoke,

"Looks a little familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Miroku nodded in agreement, walking up to it. Kagome asked,

"How do you think we know?"

"If I knew, I would've said it already." he said gruffly.

Kagome flinched at how anger-filled his voice was. He thought to himself,

"_I got the sudden urge to…no_."

"Miroku." said Sango in a warning voice.

InuYasha, naturally, would've smacked someone for talking to Kagome that way but he couldn't. Thanks to them not having their memories. He took a breath, deciding to tell them what the well was, hoping it'd help,

"This is the-

"Bone Eater Well." they all interrupted, then staring at each other in shock.

Sango shook her head, "M. maybe we had a lesson about this "well" in school or something."

"I doubt it." said Miroku, running a finger down the mouth. "I feel like I have a lot to say about it but can't find the words."

Kagome thought, "_And I want to jump in it. Why? There "has" to be a reason InuYasha brought us here._"

"Why." she asked aloud.

InuYasha shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to get out the house."

"Has Taiku found anything out about Naraku? Is he after or what?" asked Sango.

Before Kagome or InuYasha could answer, a laugh began to echo around them. InuYasha growled when a man in a bamboo shirt appeared. Miroku didn't like the site of him one bit. InuYasha bared his fangs,

"Great, just what I need."

"InuYasha, what's going on?" asked Kagome, her voice full of fear.

He took out his sword, his growling getting louder as he sensed her fear,

"Get back."

"But what if you get hurt-

Miroku suddenly felt angry, "He said get back!"

Kagome looked at him ad he glared. Sango yelled,

"Miroku! Knock it off!"

"She's going to get us all killed by trying to be the hero." he retorted, pure rage and hate in his eyes.

They were all silenced by the demons loud chuckle. He spoke,

"Aw, the monk died hating the miko. How sweet."

"Shut up Naraku!" snarled InuYasha. "None of this would've happened if you weren't for you!"

Sango sputtered, "N. naraku!?"

"Ku ku ku ku," he laughed, ignoring Sango and continuing to taunt InuYasha, "oh but it would've and will continue to so as long as you're with that _girl_."

"Go to hell!" he yelled, holding Tetsusaiga up, ready to swing.

Six tentacles, along with miasma, shot out from underneath Naraku. Crashing into InuYasha, knocking the sword from his hands. Kagome screamed, falling back as the tentacles went past her. Pure terror was on her face. Sango exclaimed,

"What the!"

InuYasha easily cut the tentacles away. Another set were heading all over the place. Miroku, wide eyed, took Sango by the waist then got behind a bulky tree. Kagome just sat there, her voice gone. InuYasha yelled,

"KAGOME! MOVE!"

She blinked back, quickly scrambling to her feet, getting behind a tree. InuYasha got his sword, then yelled,

"Wait until I get my hands around your throat! It's your fault for what Sesshomaru did…you tricked him…."

"Ah, yes." he said, a smirk spreading across his face. "I hope he got the pleasure he deserved from her. You do know that this is all _Kagome's_ fault, right?"

Naraku, for the first time ever, saying her name but only to make sure he knew what _girl_ they were speaking of.

InuYasha spat, "SHUT UP!"

"If you'd only listened, no one would've gotten killed." said Naraku, looking into her tear filled eyes.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow and confusion. He laughed. InuYasha's eyes went blood red,

"I SAID, SHUT UP! WIND SCAR!"

She jumped as the wind blew violently. Kagome hugged the tree, burying her face against it, letting the hot tears fall down her face. When the wind calmed down to a breeze, she looked up. He was gone. It was a puppet.

Miroku and Sango were looking at him with wide eyes. Confusion on their faces. All three of them, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, were now having an unbearable headache. Just by simply trying to figure everything out. Miroku blinked a few times then left, shaking his head because of the confusion. Sango ran after him.

InuYasha, his back to Kagome, sheathed his sword. Kagome looked at him, tears still glistening in her eyes,

"What are you? What's Shippo? What are you and everyone else keeping from me!?"

InuYasha looked back at her, his eyes still red. Amber nowhere in sight. She wasn't frightened, only angry. Kagome stalked towards him

"Tell me what you are!"

His eyes slowly became their original color and two dog ears appeared on his head. Kagome's eyes widened. InuYasha, however, remained oblivious.

"What is-

He trailed off when she leaned toward him. InuYasha expecting to be kiss, but was surprised when her velvet fingers rubbed the two triangles in his head. He was shocked and was about to move back but she whispered,

"Don't move."

InuYasha's muscles locked in place, as if under a spell. He was bewildetrf and questions were a storm in his eye. The thoughts began to dim as the pleasing sensation of her rubbing fingers got to him. She asked,

"How?"

InuYasha leaned more toward her, his forehead resting on hers, and their lips inches apart. She blushed. He replied,

"I don't know."

"You do know what you are, right?" she asked, looking into his eyes when he opened them.

InuYasha answered, "I'm a dog demon."

"Demon?" she repeated, searching his eyes full of confusion.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to rub his ears. Kagome blushed reddened,

"W. what did he mean?"

"About what?" he asked, eyes closed again.

She swallowed, "About me killing everyone."

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice full of hurt and regret, "I'm sorry."

Kagome was confused, "For what, you didn't do anything."

"You'll know," he replied, opening his eyes soon, "when the time comes."

She shook her head, making their bang mix, "No, I want to know now."

"I can't tell you." replied InuYasha. "Don't listen to what he said. What he said was wrong. Everything was my fault and I'm sorry for leaving you."

Her eyes crossed many emotions and she didn't know why she felt that way. First confusion, anger, sadness then love. Love? She barely knew this guy! He's talking crazy, she thought but her heart pounded when he said this. Kagome put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her again, she looked into his downcast eyes,

"I'm sure…what ever it was…that it wasn't your fault."

"It was." he said.

Kagome shook her head, quickly kissed him on the lips then pulled back. InuYasha looked into her eyes, much love in them. Before they ended up making out like the night before, she pulled away completely. When her hands removed from his ears, they vanished. InuYasha looked disappointed. She gulped, turning away, her face blood red,

"Their gone."

"What are?" he asked.

She answered, "Your ears."

InuYasha felt the top of his head and made a note to himself to tell Taiku, his father and mother that she could…somehow…make his ears appear. Then he remembered the conversation he had with his parents.

"_The waxing crescent, first quarter, waxing Gibbous, new moon, waning Gibbous, last quarter and waning crescent." he answered._

_Izayoi asked, "Do they all mean something?"_

"_That," he started, looking at InuYasha, "has to do with his mate and if Kagome becomes his mate again. There's things about your features, for instance your ears, she can see."_

_Izayoi asked, "So, she can make others see those features?"_

"_It's complicated but yeah. She won't know it until they mate." he said. "If they mate."_

InuYasha thought, frowning, "_But we haven't mated yet. He got something wrong…or I just got some mixed up._"

"InuYasha," said Kagome, looking back at him, her cheeks still red, "are you alright?"

He smirked, "Fine. We better head back, I bet Miroku and Sango already beat us."

"Uh, right." she said.

InuYasha leaned forward, "Get on my back."

She hesitated then got on, wrapping her arms around his neck. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her legs to lift her up. He felt her face heat up against his neck. InuYasha smirk then started for the house.

**Back At The House**

"InuYasha," said Taiku soon as he walked in, "what happened."

He let Kagome down, "Naraku sent a puppet to talk crap. That's all."

"We're going to have to be more careful." he said, frowning. "I better go see InuTaisho and Faisal."

InuYasha nodded, "I better come."

"Do you have too." interrupted Kagome, the words blurting out of her mouth.

Taiku raised an eyebrow at her then at InuYasha. She turned red,

"I mean….-

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." said Sango, breaking the awkwardness.

She nodded, "Coming!"

Kagome hurried up the stairs to her room where Sango had called her from. Taiku looked at InuYasha,

"Things speeding along?"

"I don't know." he lied.

Taiku nodded, "Just worn us before you go _that_ far so we can be prepared."

"Uh, right." he said. "Let's go."

They left. Miroku was sitting in the living room, having a conversation with Kaede and Shippo. While the girls upstairs talked.

**Upstairs**

"So something's going on between you two?" asked Sango.

Kagome blushed, "I don't know."

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"You do! Admit already!" retorted Sango.

She blushed redder, "Fine, I do, a bit but when we kissed-

"You kissed! Already! How many times!?" she asked.

Kagome looked down, "Um-

"YOU LOST COUNT!?" she yelled.

Kagome shushed her, "Sh! You don't need to scream."

Sango shook off her hysterics, "Ok, but when you guys kiss….?"

"I feel angry sometimes. Toward him and I don't know why. It makes me sick and it ruins everything." she frowned. "Maybe it's different now."

Sango asked, "Are you PMSing?"

"No!" she scoffed. "It's probably just a phase."

Sango asked, "So, are thinking about like…becoming a couple?"

She shrugged, her face turning redder. Kagome mumbled,

"We just met not to long ago, I don't want to rush things."

"Kagome," said Sango, getting her attention, "follow your heart."

Kagome laughed, "Ok, that sounded very cliché but alright."

For the rest of the evening, until she and Miroku left, they talked.

**Later That Night**

Kagome was nearly asleep on the couch with Shippo, watching cartoons. The front door opened and she turned. InuYasha and Taiku entered. Taiku walked over,

"Sorry we were gone so long."

"It's ok." she said, stretching then standing up. "Better get Shippo to bed."

Taiku picked him up, "I got it."

"Thanks." she said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead then told them both good night. Kagome stood there, looking anywhere but at him. InuYasha broke the silence,

"So, how was your day?"

Nice going, that sounded _soooo_ cool. Kagome shrugged,

"Fine, you?"

"Boring." he answered. "All they did was talk about stuff I didn't want to hear."

She nodded, "Oh."

"Well," started InuYasha, "I better got to sleep. I have a _long_ day, better yet…week ahead of me."

She nodded, "Right, well, goodnight InuYasha."

Kagome went to step around him but he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him and was surprised by a kiss. Kagome kissed him back, blushing for the millionth time that day. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snaking her fingers up to his head. Like before, dog ears appeared onto his head, just like she wanted.

InuYasha deepened the kiss, pulling her closer by the waist. She leaned against his chest, completely bliss at the moment. He pulled back, but she leaned up to peck him on the lips one last time. InuYasha looked down at her,

"Goodnight Kagome."

With one very last passionate kiss, he left. Kagome watched him go, dazed. She fell back, expecting the couch to be there but ended up on the floor. Kagome sighed happily, no even noticing. She thought,

"_I think I'm falling in love._"

Something about that made her heart lurch and not in a good way. She frowned, feeling those angry emotions again. Kagome got to her feet, went upstairs and into her room. She took a shower, shut out the lights then got into bed. There was a voice, in the back of her mind, whispering to her,

"_You'll regret me coming back…your memories. Don't love him, don't…it's just going to happen aga-_

She cut the thought off, "I don't care…I don't…whatever happened, whatever is going on…can't be that bad."

Kagome snuggled into her pillows, falling into a deeply. The voice whispered again, her own voice but it was angry and bitter. Full of sorrow,

"_You're wrong…._"

**Please Review!!! ^-^**


	10. Forgiveness Will Be Betrayal Once Again

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I've been really busy! Sorry and right now I'm really sick. I'm trying the best I can!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Ten: Forgiveness Will Be Betrayal Once Again

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, InuYasha woke up early. He had to go to his parents house and start the usual. Try to forgive himself and train. InuYasha huffed then stood, stretching. He walked out the room, then went downstairs. Taiku, Kaede and surprisingly Kagome were awake. He raised an eyebrow,

"What are all of you doing awake?"

That was mostly directed toward Kagome. She never woke up this early. InuYasha looked at the clock soon. It was almost 2 PM. His eyes glared. Taiku smiled,

"You actually overslept."

"Where's Shippo?" asked InuYasha, looking at him.

Kagome answered, "He's upstairs drawing."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked, crossing his arms with a frown.

Kaede answered, "It is ye responsibility to wake up InuYasha."

"Yeah, besides, we all didn't wake up until twelve." nodded Taiku. "InuTaisho called and said to let you sleep in."

His frown deepened, "He's going to make me work three times as hard now."

"Actually," started Taiku, "there's not much he _can do _if you haven't forgiven yourself yet."

InuYasha became impassive but he still glared, "Stop bringing it up because it's not going to happen."

He made his way back upstairs. Kaede and Taiku sighed. Kagome asked,

"Dad, what does he have to forgive himself for?"

He just shook his head, stood then left the room. Kaede followed suit. Kagome sighed heavily then glared down at her hand,

"_This obviously has to do with me or something really traumatizing because no one won't tell me. I'll talk to InuYasha but…he's already said I have to figure it out for myself._"

She stood then made her way upstairs. Kagome gently knocked on InuYasha's door then awaited a reply. InuYasha opened the door, looked at her then stepped aside. She walked in then sat on the edge of his bed. He sighed, probably already knowing what she wanted, then went to lay on the bed.

Kagome shifted, looking at him,

"What can't you forgive yourself for?"

"The same thing I told you was my fault." he replied, looking at the ceiling.

Kagome frowned, "That's not telling much."

"That's all I can tell you anyway." huffed InuYasha.

She took his hand, making him sit up then catching his eye,

"I want to help you forgive yourself."

"You can't." answered InuYasha, his eyes saddening then looking away.

She asked, "Why can't I help?"

"It just wouldn't be right." he replied.

Kagome took her hand back then stood, "Then what is _my_ role in all of this InuYasha!?"

"You don't have one."

Kagome looked confused, "What? So you're saying I'm just an object that got in the way so you could be freed?"

"That's not what I'm saying." he retorted, standing before she decided to leave.

She glared, "Yes it is, otherwise I would have some part in all of this…this mess."

He didn't reply because he didn't know how to put this. Was he suppose to come right out and say that she had to remain oblivious to everything until they had sex? Yeah, that'd earn him a lot. A slap in the face and a coma for the next fifty years. InuYasha mentally groaned.

Kagome looked hurt,

"So it's true."

"Kagome, it's not true." he sighed. "It's hard to explain."

She sighed then nodded, "I understand, it's not your fault. I shouldn't harass you about it."

"Soon you'll know everything but by then you might hate me." replied InuYasha, taking her by her waist and pulling her toward him.

Kagome blushed, "That's true."

"Whatever you say." he said, capturing her lips into a chaste kiss.

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. All her questions temporarily in the back of her mind. There was a knock at the door and InuYasha pulled away. She pulled back, turning the more red. He called, also pulling away,

"Come in."

The door opened and there was Taiku,

"InuTaisho wants you over…now."

"What for?" asked InuYasha.

He gave him a look that clearly said urgent. InuYasha nodded then Taiku left. Kagome asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing big I'm sure," he lied, "I probably won't be back until late. They like to debate a lot."

She hid her disappointment, "Alright."

InuYasha took her chin and pecked her on the lips. Once again, she blushed. He smirked then made his way out. Kagome sat on his bed and huffed,

"_I still don't know how I got into a relationship with him. Are we even a couple?_"

**Takahashi Mansion**

Soon as they got there, they all were on InuYasha. Faisal was the first to speak,

"InuYasha, we can't afford your dawdling any longer."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

InuTaisho explained, "We need you to find forgiveness. Time is running out."

"How can you expect me-

Faisal cut him off, a bit harshly, "Emotions didn't matter while you were in that jail where Naraku kept you. They shouldn't matter now! Either you find someway to forgive yourself or everything is going to happen all over again. This time, Kagome might not be alive."

"What are you talking about!?" snarled InuYasha, not liking the sound of this.

InuTaisho sighed, "InuYasha, you've heard all of Kikyo's plans. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." he answered. "What does that have to with Kagome?"

Faisal sighed heavily, "It means, if Kikyo gets her hands on the whole Jewel. She may wish Kagome never existed, resulting you and her being together."

"She would." said InuTaisho. "You won't be able to find her. Kikyo has disappeared. No one can find her. She hid her scent from everyone."

He growled, "She didn't tell me this. How did you find out?"

"Why else would she want the Jewel?" asked Faisal.

InuYasha thought about it then felt really stupid. InuTaisho nodded when he knew InuYasha got it,

"So you see now, either you make her your mate soon or Kikyo's is going to end all of this."

"Why is she interfering with something that doesn't have anything to do her!" he yelled.

Faisal asked, "Why do you think?"

"InuYasha, now you know why this needs to be taken care of quickly." nodded InuTaisho.

He sighed, "Just give me a week and a half."

"Eight days, that's all I'm giving you." said Faisal before leaving.

InuTaisho patted his shoulder, "Don't come back for these eight days, unless you're ready."

InuYasha nodded then watched him leave. He decided to go for a walk until nightfall, hopeful to run into Kikyo but he didn't. Unfortunately.

**Back At The Shrine: Nightfall**

Kagome sat in her room, writing in her diary at her desk. Shippo was downstairs with Kaede, Taiku was in his room and InuYasha was at his parents house. She sighed and reread what she had wrote, even adding more:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been writing in you lately, but things have been kind of crazy. First off, while I was at the Oshima Building. Owner Naraku Oshima. It was all art in there, and I love art. It's beautiful and I end up looking at this really awesome piece of art. **_

_**When I look up, everyone was gone. I was going to look for them but I found this door. I thought the more expensive pieces would be behind this door since it read: Antique's To Be Shipped**_

_**Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself heading down those stairs. I found a door. It was a big metal one. I went inside and it was a jail cell. Tons of cells but no people in them. Who was this "Naraku Oshima"? , was all I could think. **_

_**I heard someone coming, so I hid. The man came in and went to a cell in the far back. There was someone in the room after all. When the guard, I guess you can call him, left…I was trapped in there. With some person I thought was such a huge serial killer that they had to lock him in some guys building.**_

_**Knowing me, I started toward the cell. Curious. Why? I don't know. Must've been a death wish I guess. Soon as I approached the cell, someone grabbed me by the wrist. So I freaked out and there was this man. He had long silver hair and gold…more like amber eyes. They were so emotionally broken, but do you really think I was thinking about that at the moment? No really.**_

_**What made me the more freaked, was that he knew my name! Scary right? I felt really strange when he did, but that's besides the point. A lot of stuff happened. Then Sango called me, I felt a little better until she hung up. When I looked up, this guy was OUT of the cell. Standing steps away! **_

_**So he was talking crazy (his name is InuYasha by the way…InuYasha Takahashi) and I was fearing my life. Then he started coming towards me. Each step sending my heart into another level of panic. We were having a mini argument as he did so. His eyes flashed red, which caught me off guard. I almost fell back, but he caught me….**_

_**InuYasha hugged me and said that he missed me. I was way past confused…and then he kissed my neck. The spot he kissed tingled, many questions went through my mind. Another weird thing happened, I started crying and I don't know why. When I realized, I thought I was PMSing or just plain scared. I don't really know the answer to any of these questions because everyone's hiding things from me.**_

_**Anyway, so I like flipped…pushing him away and slapped him. I was so angry, sad and confused! It was frustrating and I didn't like feeling that way. Once again! Something freaky happened! He started charging towards me, I though I'd pissed him off and I was going to meet my end. As he started towards, I was just…gone in his beautiful eyes. **_

_**Even though they were sad in so many ways, I just couldn't find my voice. I was lost in them and almost started crying again. So he pushed me into the wall, not roughly, then…then…he kissed me. I tried (poor effort though) to push him away, which REALLY didn't work. I kissed him back is the freaky part. It just felt so right, and he kissed me with so much love. Like he really knew me.**_

_**Just thinking about it makes my heart pound like a hundred drums. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. InuYasha kissed me with much want, need and desire. It wasn't to gentle but it wasn't to rough. Just like any woman should like it. I knew I was crying as we kissed, I didn't know why, but I was. He caressed my cheek and wiped away every tear. **_

_**All troubles I was dealing with, just left and I was a different person. I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting him to leave. His claws (Yes…claws…but I didn't freak out before which freaks me out now) teased my neck and I just felt so…NOT ME. I don't know! It's so hard to describe. It was special though.**_

_**At the right minute, perfect timing, he pulled away. THEN I seriously lost it. I KISSED SOME GUY I DIDN'T KNOW! HELLO! WOULDN'T YOU…you're a book…you can't but anyway, I was completely devastated. Yes…devastated by something so small. When someone says, "I kissed so-and-so." It may sound simple then but when it happens to you…like that. It's special. It's not small…it's something past beyond.**_

_**So then, he told me to remember him. If I'd been calm, I'd probably would've asked him what he meant. I'm 17 and NEVER had a close relationship with a guy. I think I may now. Why would he want to be with some young brat. He's way more mature then me. Anyway, so Sango and Miroku finally arrived. I was beyond out-of-it at the moment. The kiss was amazing, I have to admit, and it was probably the reason why. **_

_**InuYasha Takahashi. Maybe around his twenties. I never really asked his age. He's handsome, kind and everything a woman wants. Believe it or not diary, I think I'm falling in love. I don't mean that in your usual cliché way, but when I say I'm falling…I'm falling hard. I've never felt this way about anything and I hope that I'll be with him forever. It's the truth…and I'm just realizing a lot of stuff myself. Heh…I guess-**_

"Dear Diary," came a familiar voice, causing her to jump, "I'm-

Kagome slammed her diary shut the looked up. InuYasha was behind her, a frown on his face,

"I was reading that."

"When you get back?" she stammered, her face hot red.

He raised an eyebrow, "Just a few minutes ago. Taiku told me you've been up here sulking all day. Are you alright?"

", why would I sulk?" she stammered, looking down at her dark purple diary that she wished would blow up into dust.

That entry had some serious talk in it. If possible, her face turned redder. Thinking of his reactions after reading that just killed her inside. Some stupid teenager talk. He'd probably laugh. Kagome felt like she over exaggerated a bit in the entry but that's just how she gets once in her own thoughts.

InuYasha waved a hand in her face,

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?"

"Um," she jumped again at his hand, standing, with the diary clutched to her chest, "just a bit of stomach pains. I should eat something. I've been reading all day."

He knew she was lying. Kagome walked over to her bed, put the diary in her nightstand drawer then closed it. InuYasha was curious. He saw Naraku's name in it. Was she talking about him? Did she remember something? He'd find out later.

Kagome looked at him and asked,

"So, um, how'd it go?"

"Fine." he shrugged, looking else where.

_Eight days…._

She smiled, "That's good. Are you hungry?"

InuYasha looked at her, smirked then nodded. Kagome nodded then led the way out. Relaxing a bit now that they were far away from the diary. He still knew where it was though. She made a mental note to hide it before she headed to bed.

Kagome made him and herself some ramen. Shippo headed upstairs to draw and would most likely be asleep by time she went up there. Kaede also retired to her room. Taiku was already in his room, so it was just them. Kagome was thinking to herself,

"_Now that we're alone, maybe I can ask some questions._"

"InuYasha?" she started, looking across the table to him.

He looked up, "What is it?"

"I have a question." she started. "I've been wondering…are we a…um…-"

InuYasha finished for her, "Couple?"

"Yeah." nods, waiting for his answer, hopeful.

He looked down at his ramen, "If you want to be but I don't want to rush anything."

"_Knowing my amount of time, I'm 'going' to have to rush things. Just five days, then I'll get more serious about everything. Faisal is obviously worried about something else. Other then Kikyo. Has to be Naraku. No one ever knows what he's planning._"

"Really?" she asked with a bright smile, ignoring the bad feeling within her.

InuYasha smiled at her, grateful to have her somewhat close to him again,

"Yeah."

She blushed but smiled as well. InuYasha stood, finish with his ramen. Kagome asked, also standing, throwing the cups away,

"Do you have to go see your father tomorrow?"

"Nah, not for a while. He's going to be busy." he answered.

Kagome took his hand, leading him upstairs, "I have a few more questions for you."

"I'll try to answer them." he replied, having a feeling most of them he really couldn't answer…or ones he already told her he couldn't answer.

That's Kagome…stubborn. He smiled.

She opened the door to her room, but Shippo was asleep on the bed. Sprawled out. InuYasha suggested,

"We can go to my room."

She nodded then followed. They walked in, room already lit up by the early moonlight. He walked over to the window, pushing the window open,

"You can start."

Kagome sat on his bed then started, "When we first met…how did you know me?"

"I just did." he replied.

She sighed, "I'm guessing you can't tell me."

InuYasha didn't reply. Kagome paused, then remembered something,

"How do you know Kikyo and why did you go see her that night? You came back really late."

"I had to talk with her about Naraku. It took a long time because she had a lot of plans. I wanted to know all of them." he answered.

She asked, "So, you just met her? You were just sent by your father or something?"

"I meant to talk to her anyway and no. I didn't just meet her."

Kagome asked, "When did you meet?"

"A very long time ago." he said.

Kagome frowned, "I thought you were locked up in Oshima's building since you were little."

"I was." he lied.

She was about to say something then paused, "Does this have to do with that _world_ thing?"

"Yeah." he answered. "She remembers me."

Kagome looked over at him, "Oh."

"Kagome," started InuYasha, standing from his spot on the floor then went to sit by her, "I can't tell you everything. You'll find out later. As we get closer…the more will be revealed."

She looked into his eyes then nodded, "Alright."

He looked back into her eyes, feeling great joy. Just because she was there. Sitting in front of him. Alive and with him. She'll be really upset when she remembers and she'll hate him. For these eight days, he was going to show Kagome his love for her. She said something that caught him by surprise,

"InuYasha, I want you to forgive yourself."

"Huh?" he replied, shocked.

Kagome shrugged, "I remember you telling me that you did something really bad, but I want you to forgive yourself."

"I can't." he said, looking away, his eyes saddening.

She took his face in her hands, making him look at her, "I forgive you."

InuYasha knew, deep down…where her memories were, she didn't but this had to be enough. Until then. He leaned towards her,

"Thank you."

She didn't know what he couldn't forgive himself for but her heart was having a argument now. Kagome ignored the bad feeling she was having and let him kiss her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ironic, she thought now. This kiss…was so familiar to what she was remembering while writing in her diary. Kagome relaxed, cherishing this moment. After a while, he pulled away then kissed her forehead,

"You should go to bed before Taiku comes to check on you and you're not there."

Which really, he wasn't going to do because he knew that they wouldn't mate until he told him. She asked in a whisper,

"Can I sleep here, with you?"

InuYasha looked at her. How the moonlight made her look more like a goddess. This was familiar. A memory flashed in his head. When they first mated. She looked into his eyes,

"Please."

"Alright." he said.

Kagome smiled. He pulled back the covers then she got under them. InuYasha climbed under with her, pulling her to his chest. She smiled, soon going asleep. He stayed awake, feeling the hours past. The feeling of her in his arms, just made him think of all the good times they had. InuYasha looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

He remembered her diary then eased out her arms. InuYasha left the room and into hers. He took the diary from the drawer the began to ready. Good thing he had good eyesight.

After about twenty minutes of rereading it over and over again he put it away. He was shocked. Was she really in love with him? Already? Maybe Fate was on his side…or he was just lucky. InuYasha sighed,

"I guess eight days _is_ all I need."

The night air blew into the room, shuffling Shippo's drawings that were on the floor. One blew into his lap. He picked it up then looked at it. InuYasha couldn't help but smile. In the picture, everyone was happy. Sango and Miroku were on the left side of the picture. Hugging each other, smiling. Shippo was in the middle with a peace sign, then it was him and Kagome.

They were on the right. Kagome had an infant in her arms and InuYasha had his arm around her waist. He ran his thumb over the picture of the infant. It was a boy. He had long moon-light silver hair, with black dog ears. His eyes were silver-blue but the iries were an amber color, a beautiful mix.

He had his arms outreached toward Kagome. InuYasha felt sorrow again. As he stared at the picture, something flashed in his mind and he gasped. That boy he saw when his mother was trying to tame his demon. He was standing in the ruins. InuYasha's eyes were wide as he saw the scene in his head:

All he could see was the back of the boys head. The vision is much clearer then before. He has long silver hair, black dog ears. InuYasha felt something wrong. He heard his voice. The boy, he looked about 8. He was crying. The voice…it sounded so real…

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!?"

He was shaking, wiping his face, which InuYasha couldn't see. He felt his heart clench as the view moved to the side to reveal a huge demon behind him. A serpent demon maybe. The boy was no longer crying, but shaking because he knew something was behind him. InuYasha couldn't break from this vision.

The boy was beginning to slowly turn around but he heard screaming. It was faint, but there. It sounded like Kagome.

"No! No! Please no!"

InuYasha managed to see something purple before the vision ended and he fell over. He was panting and sweating. Kagome was screaming…in his room. InuYasha hurried to his feet, running back into his room, leaving the picture on the floor in hers. Once in his room, he pulled Kagome into his arms,

"Kagome wake up!"

"No, no…please don't! Someone help him! Run!" she screamed. "Not again! Please! Someone save my baby! No!"

InuYasha shook her and she jolted awake. She looked up at him then started bawling. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back,

"Sh, it's ok."

"No it's not." she sobbed harder.

Kagome felt horrible and she didn't know why she was crying. She felt very angry, sad…but she couldn't even remember the dream. Her heart was pounding and great sorrow just swept over her. Kagome cried into his chest. He whispered into her ear,

"It's ok."

Eventually, she calmed down. Kagome pulled back, wiping away her tears,

"I'm sorry. I always have these dreams…and I never remember them."

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice husky and strained…like before.

Kagome looked up and swallowed her gasp. His eyes were blood red, a blue pupil and a purple stripe on each of his cheeks. She put her hand on his cheek, strangely not afraid,

"Did you see it? Tell me…tell me what you saw."

"No." he said, putting his hand over hers then closing his eyes, trying to calm down. "I…this is all my fault."

His voice was normal again, but it was broken. Kagome shook her head,

"No it's not!"

She hugged him. InuYasha hugged her back, his pain easing only a bit but he knew her words weren't true because she didn't remember anything. Kagome was completely oblivious to everything. She pulled away and kissed him. InuYasha kissed her back, seeking love out of her kiss and that he got in return. Kagome laid back onto the bed, with him over her and kissed him sweetly.

In her heart, she could feel the same pain he was. She had a very strong urge to calm him. Kagome absent-mindedly whispered into the kiss,

"I love you."

He pulled away then looked down at her. Kagome feared of being rejected or laughed at. She'd be broken. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then pulled away before she could return the kiss,

"I love you so much more."

Tears raised in her eyes and she smiled. Kagome leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back but soon pulled away, not wanting it to go far. Not yet. InuYasha wanted to enjoy his time with Kagome…so he'd wait…until day 8.

He laid beside her then pulled her into his chest, pecking her neck. Kagome relaxed, as did he. Soon she was back to sleep. InuYasha was about to doze off after an hour later of thinking of that vision. He felt like he was asleep but…Kagome's voice…she sounded awake…but…

"How could you leave…." came her voice.

This wasn't Kagome…that one that he'd just talked to anyway. He whispered,

"K…Kagome?"

"How can you even live knowing what you did." she said in a shaky voice.

InuYasha just had a bad thought. This was like…a twist. Kagome's in Kikyo's place now and Kikyo's all together and alive. The thought made his heart break slightly. InuYasha's eyes stung,

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I told you to stay away…they warned us but…neither of us listened."

"You knew I couldn't let you go like that." she retorted, her eyes moving while they were closed.

He touched her arm but it jerked back. Kagome spoke harshly,

"Don't touch me you bastard."

"Kagome, please." replied InuYasha.

Tears ran down her face, "I hate you. I wish I…I never met you. Then I wouldn't of had to die…our pup wouldn't of died and I wouldn't be stuck in this body. Seeing all the damn dreams she can't remember!"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and full of hate, anger, regret and everything that wasn't her. He felt his heart split in two at her words. She sobbed,

"Did you think, that staying away from me solved everything? You were wrong! I kept seeing it. Every night, in the dreams. Sesshomaru…raping me. Seeing myself die. Seeing Miroku and Sango die. Seeing Shippo die then forgive you.

"I don't know how he could forgive you, but you know what's the worse thing of all this? I have good dreams sometimes. Of us. Of our group and of me and you. No matter how much I want to hate you and nothing else. I want to love you just the same.

"That hate I feel overpowers the love…all the time…until you came back. This is torture to me and you thought staying away solved everything. That just…pisses me off!"

"Kagome." he said, sitting up.

Kagome was glowing a red, black misty color. She sat up as well, looking at her hands and the power that emitted from it. InuYasha felt dull as she said all those things. It ate him up then spat him out. Worthless pile of nothing. A half breed…

She looked at him,

"You aren't a half breed anymore. You're demon, just like you wanted from the start, remember? How can you feel self-pity right now? All you saw was dead bodies-

"I saw everything Kagome." he interrupted, looking away from her hating eyes. "My mother showed me. Everything and…you have no idea how much it killed me."

She scoffed, "It killed you emotionally. Emotions don't matter as a demon. They get eaten up by rage, every time. My emotions DID kill me."

"Kagome, don't talk that way. It's not like you." he said.

Kagome's jaw clenched, "How do you want me to speak? Since I am your woman, I guess I better talk like it or you'll slap me or something. Ring any bells?"

She stood, standing in front of the bed. InuYasha lowered his head at the reminder of when he hurt her. Kagome started speaking in a sweet voice,

"Oh isn't the moon beautiful InuYasha? I'm glad I'm with you. I don't know what I'd to without you. I love you so much."

"Stop it." said InuYasha, in a tight and shaky voice.

She continued, "How about we have sex again and have a new baby. To make things easier, just send me to Sesshomaru and let him rape me again…."

"Stop."

Kagome still went at it, "Oh no, I'm dead. Let's start all over and see what happens-

"I said STOP!" he yelled, taking her by the collar of her shirt and slamming her against the bed.

She looked at him impassively. InuYasha glared down at her with wet eyes,

"It's only been 17 years."

"17 years?" she repeated, glaring back. "InuYasha, I've been alive just as long as you have. Yeah, my body was reborn and all that. So what. I've been around just as long as you. We knew each other as kids, to only die. I was a ghost. Floating around, trying to find you…until this happened."

InuYasha rested his forehead against her shoulder, "Please forgive me Kagome. I know you hate me, but I love you…and what you're doing…."

He paused, his voice completely broken. Tears clouded Kagome's eyes and she wished she knew how to hide the scent. They spilled down her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her,

"You don't hate me-

"Yes I do, now get off of me!" yelled Kagome, looking away from him.

He shook his head, "You're angry at me. You're angry at yourself…-

"For falling in love with you! For meeting you! I want you to feel how I felt InuYasha! Waiting three years for you to finally fall in love with ME! You always ran after Kikyo! Always! I never dated anyone because I always hoped you'd love me! But it took three years and I only got a couple of months of it! Kikyo got a full two years and a half!

"That's why I hate you! Get off me!"

"I'm so sorry." he said, not moving. "For treating you like you didn't matter, but if you won't forgive me willingly. Then I'll do all in my power to make you see how much I love you. I'm really sorry…I am. I'm determined to…to make you see."

Kagome shook her head, "It won't work!"

"Yes it will." he said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Kagome."

She shook her head. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"InuYasha…."

He didn't want this vision…or dream…or whatever the hell it was to end. Kagome slacked under him and kissed him back.

"InuYasha, wake up!"

InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and she shook her head. Hate in her eyes. She then turned away, clenching her hand into a fist.

"INUYASHA!"

It ended and his eyes opened to a bright room. Its was morning…or afternoon. InuYasha looked over to his left to see Kagome. She asked,

"Can you let go of my wrist?"

He shot up the let her go. Kagome rubbed her slightly bruised wrist. InuYasha apologized,

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." she said, looking concerned. "Are you ok? You were sort of thrashing in your sleep. I was going to go get Dad, then you grabbed me saying don't go. I'm worried, are you ok?"

InuYasha took her wrist, rubbing it, "I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying that." she said, taking her hand back. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

InuYasha put his face in his hands, "Don't worry about me. I don't deserve it."

"Stop that too, you're always putting yourself down." she said with a frown, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. "I love you."

He looked up. Kagome eye's sparkled when she said it but…like he thought before. She's just oblivious…right now anyway. That dream…wasn't just a dream. Kagome really said those things…the memories told him all those hateful things. He felt horrible now. Remembering what happened.

Kagome smiled,

"Perk up, it's a pretty day. Come on, let's go on a walk."

InuYasha nodded, "Go take a shower and eat…just give me a minute, ok?"

"Alright." she said, looking worried.

He gave her a brief kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled before leaving.

InuYasha laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, getting a serious headache. He sighed heavily,

"Eight days…."

**Please Review! Sorry if there are mistakes! WHB's next chapter should be up tomorrow! Cross your fingers! I'm so sorry again guys! Summer is only three months away. (Not counting Feb. because it's about to end.)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Forgive me please!!!**

**Also, if you have any questions, please put it in your review!**

**P.S. Two days later....fanfiction was down...I had typed this Monday.. **


	11. Day 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry guys! I stopped doing recaps. Forgot. Since it's not part of my routine, I forgot to do it. Sorry again!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Eleven: Day 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

He gave her a brief kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled before leaving.

InuYasha laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, getting a serious headache. He sighed heavily,

"_Eight days…."_

For the pass five days, he'd been getting as close to Kagome he could. InuYasha hadn't heard from the memories of Kagome anymore. He knew she didn't forgive him, and she really wouldn't after they mated. Many times already, it almost went far but InuYasha would stop. Kagome felt that he didn't like her that way, but he assured her that is was just because he didn't want to rush anything. InuYasha thought to himself as he got out the shower, getting dressed,

"_Three more days. Time goes by so fast._"

Today he would inform Taiku that in two days, he would forgive himself. Though the thought of it made him feel really guilty. Then on day eight…they'd mate. The day after that, everything changes. Kagome won't love him anymore. Sango and Miroku would most likely be over here. They'd been coming around a lot and were friends now.

Though Miroku still bashed Kagome when he got the chance. After getting dressed, he sat on his bed, his hair still wet. The door open and Kagome's head poked in,

"Can I come in?"

"Looks like you already have." smirks at her.

She walked in, closer the door, "Sorry."

Kagome sat on the bed, smiling at him,

"Aren't you going to dry and brush your hair?"

"No, I'm fine." he said.

She frowned, "Then it'll get all puffy. I'll do it for you."

Kagome got up, leaving the room briefly to get a towel and a brush. Once back, she sat behind him then began to dry. He rolled his eyes,

"It would've dried on it's on."

"Yeah then it'd be really puffy." she said, after drying beginning to brush it.

The silver tangles straightened out as she brushed it. She smiled when the sun glistened off his hair,

"I love your hair, it's so beautiful. Especially at night when the moon is up."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "It's just hair."

"Doesn't matter, it's still beautiful." she said.

He shrugged, "You're even more beautiful."

"Aw." she said, getting on her knees then leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

For the past five days, as well, he talked like his old self. Things seemed so…normal. Especially when Miroku and Sango around. Along with Kaede and Shippo. Though his 'always in a bad mood' attitude wasn't exactly back but it did at points. With Shippo, no surprise there.

It was just to good to be true, but what's good always comes to an end. Either soon or not for a long time. Kagome crawled around him and sitting in his lap, brushing his messy bangs down over his eyes. Once they were straight, she put them on the nightstand,

"There. Clean and straight."

Kagome pushed the silver bangs from his beautiful amber-gold eyes. He smiled down at her,

"Thank you."

"InuYasha?"

He asked, "Yea?"

"What do you think about?" she asked.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You always look deep in thought." said Kagome, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

He shrugged, "It's kind of all I could do while in that building. I'm to use to doing it."

"What do you think about?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha shrugged, "A lot of stuff. Right now, I'm think of you."

_Thinking of how horrible it's going to be when you wake up hating me….._

She smiled lovingly up at him; the sun from the window making her blue-silver grayish eyes sparkle,

"I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, leaning forward and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome kept her fingers tangled with his then wrapped her free arm around his neck. InuYasha ran his claw finger up her jaw bone, making her shiver in his arms and melt into the kiss. She didn't flinch when his claw made a small cut against her jaw.

He pulled back and kissed at it. Tasting her blood. Kagome ran her fingers throw his hair then made her way to his ears. When she began to rub them, he captured her lips once again into a passionate kiss. InuYasha began to growl, his chest vibrating as she ran her hands down it.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning more over her. Kagome gasped in the kiss when his claws teased a certain spot on her shoulder and neck. She shivered against him. Once again, he pulled away but kissing at her neck.

InuYasha's fangs teased that tingly spot and she clenched her hands into fists. Grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him closer. Loving the sharp spike her heart made when he nibbled at that spot. Kagome wrapped leg around his waist when he kissed her.

Before it got to far, he pulled away, pecking her one last time on the lips. She whimpered, wanting to go further.

He smirked,

"I better go talk to Taiku, I need to ask him something."

"But…." she whispered, looking up at him.

InuYasha looked down into her eyes, a small smile on his face, "Not yet."

"Alright." she sighed.

Kagome gave him one last kiss on the lips, a smile then headed downstairs. InuYasha watched her leave then headed down the hall to Taiku's room. Once he got to it, he knocked.

"Come in InuYasha." he called.

InuYasha turned the knob then walked it, closing it behind him, "I need to talk to you."

"Your plans?" he asked, putting the book he was reading down.

He nodded, leaning against the door, "In two days, I'll return to my mother and I'll forgive myself. To tame my demon."

"Excellent." he said, standing.

InuYasha nodded then continued, "The day after that, the eighth day…I'll mate Kagome."

"Alright." nodded Taiku. "I'll inform Faisal and InuTaisho. They'll be relieved."

InuYasha sighed, looking elsewhere. Taiku walked over to him, patting his shoulder,

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but enjoy the whole day with her tomorrow."

"Alright." he huffed.

Taiku walked over to his bed, grabbing the wireless phone, "Just wait one second, I will call InuTaisho."

He nodded then looked out the window. Miserable.

**Downstairs**

Kagome felt like something was wrong,

"_Is InuYasha alright?_"

She was worried now. Ever since that time he kissed her on her neck, she could feel everything he was. Most of the time he was depressed. Other times he was extremely happy but that was mostly because she and Shippo were around.

Kagome took a deep breath, sighing, then walked into the living room to see Kaede. She walked over, sitting beside her on the couch. Kaede spoke before she did,

"Something is bothering ye Kagome."

"Well, I was just thinking. When InuYasha's not around me, I start to feel really strange. Like sad and depressed. Which is how he acts most of the time. Can you tell me about demons…or in his case…half demons. He won't tell me anything."

Kaede nodded, "When a human and demon/even half demon mate…they start to feel each others feelings. For example, ye're frightened. InuYasha would know and be at ye side before that fear could escalate."

"That actually happened before." she said then looking confused. "Mate?"

She nodded, "It's kind of like a human marriage but done in a different way."

"How different is it?" asked Kagome.

Kaede explained, "Well, ye'd mate."

"As in have…." she trailed off.

Kaede nodded, "That's not all. To make it official that he's your mate, the male would bite you here."

She ran her index finger across her neck and shoulder. Meaning either place. Kagome gasped, putting her finger over it,

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

Aye." she nodded. "But demon saliva heals wounds fast. Especially if it's ye mate."

Kagome looked even more confused, "But we're not mates and I still can feel what he does."

"InuYasha may be courting you." she said.

Kagome repeated, "Courting?"

"Aye." she began to explain. "When the male courts with a female…in your language. You would call it wooing-

She cut her off, "You mean like seducing? How can you tell if he's courting?"

"Well, him just simply kissing you is enough. Every time you're with him, I'm sure he does some things that may be strange to ye. Male demons/half demons may leave some scars. Meaning you're to be their future mate."

Kagome touched her jaw, where she knew he had made a small cut before. She didn't reply. Kaede went on,

"Also, when those cuts are made, he heals them. Just as I just said when a male demon/half demon's mate is injured."

"I've noticed his eyes were red a few times." said Kagome. "What does that mean."

Kaede nodded, "That's the only torturing part for demon/half demons. If he is ever in half demon form, his demon may want to take over to claim you. Since InuYasha's demon side isn't tamed, it's exactly the same thing."

"Why would his demon side have to be tamed?" asked Kagome.

She explained, "That's something you need to ask him."

"In other words," sighed Kagome, "I'm not going to find out any time soon."

Kaede smiled. Shippo came from outside, walking into the living room and sitting beside Kagome,

"Look."

She took the drawing from him and smiled. It was that old well but it wasn't broken up. The sun beamed down on it perfectly. Trees stood strong along side it. Kagome smiled,

"It's perfect. You have really good talent Shippo. Did you go out to that well by yourself?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

Her smile fell only slightly, "Promise me you'll ask me, Dad or InuYasha before you go next time. I don't want you out there by yourself. You might get hurt."

"Promise." replied Shippo.

She sounded so much like the Kagome that remembered him. Shippo hugged her, wishing he could tell her that he missed her a lot but she'd only start asking questions. Instead he said,

"I love you Kagome."

"Aw." she said, hugging him back. "I love you too."

Kagome kissed him on his forehead then laying her head against his rustled up red hair. None of them noticed InuYasha at the staircase, looking at them with a smile on his face. That was something he wasn't ever going to forget.

Shippo pulled away, told her he was going to her room to draw more then left. Kagome stood, turning then seeing InuYasha. She blushed, all the stuff Kaede told her coming back into her head. InuYasha thought,

"_Why is she blushing? What did that old hag tell her…._"

Kagome walked over to him, took his hand then asked, "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure." he answered, following her out the door.

InuYasha closed the door behind himself then followed her into the woods path. The wind blew, kind of cool. Not to hot and not to cold. He asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"H. how come," she started, stammering and turning red but looking down at the ground, "you told me about the thing."

InuYasha blinked for a second. He forgot she didn't know anything about that. Her memories are gone. Sometimes he believes the whole tragedy was a bad dream and things really WERE normal. He forgot her knowledge of demons were completely gone.

InuYasha sighed,

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's kind of instinct. I don't really know I'm even doing it. You don't want me too?"

"I do, I just didn't think you thought of me that way." blushed Kagome. "I didn't think…you considered me _mate_ material for you. I mean…I'm human…why would you…."

He stepped in front of her and smiled, "I want you to be my future mate Kagome. I love you, there's no other reason."

_Keh…that's a lie…._

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, hugging him,

"Then…I accept."

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing she didn't have a choice…fate already choose.

Kagome nodded against his chest, "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too." he replied, pulling back enough to kiss her.

As they kissed, he thought sadly, "_Three more days…._"

Kagome felt his change of feelings then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, whispering against his lips,

"It's going to be ok InuYasha."

He pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. InuYasha wanted to be happy. Not think about what'll happen 3 days from now. Just the present.

**Two Days Later**

The two days went by in a blur and InuYasha WAS NOT in a good mood at all. Today he had to tame his demons. Not ifs ands or buts about it now. There's no turning back. Once he promised something, he kept his word….sometimes. He growled, wishing his thoughts would shut up.

The door to his room opened and he groaned mentally. It was either Shippo or Kagome. They were the only ones that didn't knock before entering. He hoped it was Shippo so he could simply tell him he wasn't in the mood. Unfortunately, Fate wasn't on his side today. Kagome's voice came,

"InuYasha, are you asleep?"

"_If I stay really still, maybe she won't know I'm awake._"

"I know you're awake. Are you avoiding me?" she asked.

He sighed then sat up, "No, I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why didn't you say anything when I asked?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha sat up, "I'm not in a good mood today."

"Dad told me you have to go see your father today. Is that why?" asked Kagome.

He sighed again, "Yeah, you can say that."

"You can tell me InuYasha." replied Kagome, pecking him on the cheek.

InuYasha nodded, "I know, but…you'll find out everything soon enough."

"Alright." she said. "When are you leaving?"

InuYasha stood from the bed, "I better head out now."

He put his shirt and pants on. Kagome's face was slightly flushed,

"Um, so when will you be back?"

"Sometime late tonight. Don't wait up." he said, going towards the door.

Kagome frowned but was soon surprised by his lips against hers. Before she could kiss him back, he pulled away,

"Love you, bye."

"InuYasha," she started, taking his arm.

InuYasha looked back towards her, "Soon."

She just stared at him. InuYasha gave her one last kiss before leaving. Kagome sat on his bed,

"_What did he mean by soon? Are we finally going to be mates soon? Tonight? Tomorrow?_"

She felt nervous. Shippo came into the room,

"Kagome, want to draw with me?"

"Sure," she smiled, standing then following him out.

_Guess time will tell huh?_

**Please Review! Sorry for the hold up! WHB will be up later, byez! **


	12. Hello Sorrow

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Twelve: Hello Sorrow

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha arrived at the mansion not an hour after leaving the shrine. He 'really' wasn't up for this, but he also knew he had too. Once he was inside, InuTaisho was downstairs,

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked InuYasha.

Izayoi came from upstairs, giving him an encouraging hug then lead him outside. He followed her outside, sitting on the cool grass. Izayoi sat in front of him,

"We're about to start."

"Alright." he nodded.

She instructed, "Relax, clear your head."

InuYasha took in a deep breath, his shoulders slumoing slightly. She spoke, as his mind began to fog up,

"Think back to the bad memories. Fight the sorrow and anger. Forgive yourself for the mistakes you've made."

The picture of his friends dead appeared in his head. InuYasha tensed again, clenching his hands into fist. Izayoi noticed, then soothed him with her voice…which was the wind in his head,

"Remain relaxed…calm down."

InuYasha took in a deep breath, relaxing again. He heard a dark chuckle. It was Naraku. He stood beside the hut, grinning widely,

"You failed before…you'll fail again."

"I won't let you destroy my family again Naraku."

"You destroyed your own family by deciding to leave them all behind." he replied, still grinning.

There was a deadly growl on the air. Bouncing around the invisible dark walls. It was his demon. Untamed and ready to strike. Sorrow, hate and guilt. All surged through him like his own blood. There was something calming him though…or at least trying too.

Naraku stood there, laughing. He growled even more.

"_I'm failing._" he thought. "_I can't forget…I can't forgive myself._"

The calming sensation began to get stronger.

"What is this?" he whispered in a husky, demonic voice.

**The Shrine**

Shippo had fallen asleep after InuYasha had left, Taiku and Kaede had left for an errand. So now, it was just her and Shippo. She was surprised her father left her there alone but she felt an outside force. Keeping her safe.

Kagome sighed, standing and going into InuYasha's room. She laid on the bed, sliding under the covers and hugging a pillow to her chest. Kagome loved how his scent smelt like…like the woods. Trees, grass, flowers and fresh air. She had never loved and missed a person so much in her life. Well, except for her father when he had to go to work when she was younger, but this is different.

She closed her eyes, beginning to dose off. Then she was awaken by and uneasy feeling. Kagome frowned,

"_It's InuYasha…something's wrong. I bet he's thinking to much again._"

She felt like she already knew how to calm him. How to communicate with him even though he wasn't there. Kagome relaxed into the bed, feeling completely relaxed. She smiled, hugging the pillow to her,

"I love you InuYasha."

"_All I have to do is think of him…_"

Soon, she felt herself dozing off. Dreaming of the man she loved deeply.

**The Mansion**

The calming feeling made him forget about all the bad times and only the woman he loved. He then knew she knew how sad he was feeling. Now InuYasha just wanted to be with her. The picture turned white and he opened his eyes. His mother was looking at him with a bright smile,

"You did it InuYasha."

"If it weren't for Kagome, I wouldn't have." he said.

They both stood. Izayoi smiled,

"I'm so proud of you. Soon, all of us won't have to worry about looking into the past. Just one more obstacle to get out the way….."

"Getting Kagome to forgive me is going to take a lot of effort." he said, his eye saddening.

"I know for a fact that she loves you and no matter how many hateful things she may say. It's not just hurting you. It'll hurt her as well and probably more. Remember that."

InuYasha smiled, "Thank you mother."

She hugged him, "I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too." he replied, hugging her back.

InuYasha then wished he had time to spend with his mother. With all of this happening, looked like that wouldn't be happening for a while. They went back inside to find InuTaisho, Faisal, Sesshomaru, Kaede and Taiku there. InuYasha frowned,

"Where's Kagome?"

"At home." answered Taiku.

His frown deepened, "You can't-

"She's fine. There's a barrier up that Naraku can't break down." interrupted InuTaisho.

Faisal spoke before he could, "When do you plan on mating her?"

"Tonight." he answered.

Sesshomaru looked at his half brother then elsewhere. InuTaisho gave him a suspicious look then nodded at InuYasha,

"We'll be here."

Taiku nodded, "I'll go get Shippo when you go then head back here."

InuYasha nodded then sighed. He then remembered,

"Can I know what it is about the boy in my vision-

"Tomorrow. When everyone remembers." said InuTaisho.

He huffed, "Fine."

**With Naraku**

Lore glared out into the dimming skies,

"Tomorrow."

"So, tomorrow those humans will remember." said Naraku, sitting in a nearby dark corner.

His bright red eyes pierced the darkness. Lore looked over at him,

"I did tell you what Kikyo is planning, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." he said, getting to his feet.

She turned back to look out the window, "She's planning to get all the jewels and wish Kagome was never born. If she succeeds, you probably won't become Naraku."

In this time, Lore is actually 15. Way older than Shippo is now. Fate mustn't of liked what she did. She shrugged when she thought about it but it changed a lot. Naraku walked up behind her, pushing her hair the side,

"If she succeeds, _you_ will die."

Lore turned around, glaring into his eyes then smiled,

"You know me better Naraku. She's going to have to put up a big enough fight to win. Now that I'm even stronger then before."

"That you are but," his voice deepened, "you can always fail. Just like Kagura and Kanna failed me."

Lore glared, her eyes flashing, "I'm better than them. Don't compare me to your failures."

Naraku smirked, "That's what I like to here. You're better and you know that. No matter what anyone says."

"Yes," she said, "and I'll have us back in the feudal times soon. Soon as I get my hands on that wench."

He returned to his seat, chuckling, "Very well. I will give you more time."

Lore smiled, "You won't be disappointed."

**Nightfall**

InuYasha entered the front door soon as Taiku was leaving out. When they were gone, he took in a deep breath then headed upstairs. He looked into Kagome's room, but she wasn't there. InuYasha walked into his and there she was. She was asleep, hugging the pillow to her chest. Breathing steadily.

InuYasha walked over, kneeling by the bed. He pushed the bangs from her face and smiled. She stirred when she felt a presence nearby. Kagome opened her eyes, rubbing at them. She gasped when she saw him, this wrapped her arms around his neck. Nearly falling off the bed,

"InuYasha! You're back!"

"Yeah." he laughed. "Did you miss me?"

She answered, "Yeah, a lot."

InuYasha pulled back, "I missed you too."

She smiled brightly, then pulling him onto the bed with her. Kagome asked,

"How was your day?"

"Fine." he shrugged.

Her smile fell slightly, "Did something happen?"

"It was nothing." he said, not knowing how to explain it as close to the truth as he could.

She'd know if he was lying or not. Instead of interrogating him, she pulled him into a hug. Kagome whispered against his neck,

"I love you InuYasha."

His heart ached. InuYasha didn't want to wake to her hating him again. Everything was fine as it was. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing himself to speak,

"I love you to Kagome and…I want you to be my mate."

She pulled back, searching his eyes. Kagome asked,

"R. really!?"

"Yeah." he said. "There's no other person I'd rather be with."

Tears clouded her eyes, "I accept."

Kagome kissed him and he kissed her back. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist then got on top of her. There was no reason in asking was she ready now…it HAD to happen. He would regret this tomorrow. InuYasha put all his heart into the kiss for his whole heart was hers.

Whether she remembered or not. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, glad she was soon to be his mate. Alas…tomorrow morning she'd regret it…..

InuYasha felt that deep, dark part of Kagome give into him. He was surprised when her kissed became soft. Just for now…she wasn't think of the pass. All of Kagome…her body and memory loved him. Just tonight. No matter what happened tomorrow, he'd always love her.

InuYasha pulled away from the kiss, kissing at her neck, his fangs sharpening……..

**The Next Day**

Kagome's head was pounding when she woke. She didn't want to open her eyes. Kagome felt like crap. Tears burned her eyes. When she opened her eyes, everything was black. She whimpered out,

"Inu…InuYasha?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." came his sorrow filled voice.

Before she could say anything, her breath felt shallow. Everything was flashing before her. The day she saw InuYasha pinned to that tree, to when they admitted their love for each others, to her getting pregnant then her demise. In the room was InuYasha, Taiku and others.

Izayoi hugged her mates arm as Kagome remembered everything,

"Why does this have to happen to him InuTaisho? He's suffering…."

"There's not enough power in the world to stop Fate." he replied.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Kagome was still. Her eyes closed. Then they opened. She slowly sat up, her cheeks were wet and their eyes met. InuYasha's saddened eyes met her angry, hate-filled ones. He spoke, his mouth dry,

"Kagome….."

She hugged her knees to her then started sobbing. InuYasha took a step towards her but she yelled,

"Don't you dare come towards me!"

"Kagome," spoke Taiku softly, "I know this-

She cut him off, looking at her, "Why did you let him bring me back? Why? Why couldn't you just let Kikyo wipe me from this earth. Anything is better than being here!"

"I can't do that Kagome. If you were wipe out, so would your mother, I and Souta." he replied.

Kagome glared, "Does it matter! She's not even here!"

She hugged herself tightly. Outside the room was Sesshomaru. Faisal spoke,

"Now that the two main things have been taken care of, we must keep a sharp eye out. I will begin a search for the two pieces of the jewel and one of those pieces are with Kikyo. There's only one place she can be at the moment and its going to take a lot of knowledge to find out how to get there."

Taiku took in a slow breath, "All things haven't been complete."

"Must we deal with the drama _now_?" asked Faisal.

He sighed, "It must be taken care of. Kaede."

Kaede entered the room, along with Sesshomaru. Kagome's head snapped up and her face drained of all blood. InuYasha began to growl when he felt her fear. She hugged her knees even tighter, crying silently. Chills going up and down her back as he looked at her. InuYasha growled,

"Why is this bastard here!?"

"Ye three all need to hear this." said Kaede. "Please come downstairs where there is more room."

Taiku sighed, "_More room to kill each other._"

Everyone went downstairs. Kagome stood as far away from InuYasha and Sesshomaru as she could. When Kagome saw Shippo, her face brightened a bit. He smiled, knowing her memories were back and ran over to hug her. Kagome hugged him.

Kaede began,

"I need all of ye to pay close attention. This is the first time this has happened in many, many years. Even a billion worlds ago."

Kagome's smile fell, not liking how her voice sounded serious. She stood, with Shippo standing beside her. Sesshomaru looked at her and she shivered. Kagome quivered in fear, wanting to run away so badly. Kaede turned to look at her,

"Kagome."

She looked at her, not liking the look in her eyes. Kaede continued,

"Ye are pregnant once again, but not with a different pup. With the exact same you were carrying in the Feudal Era."

"How is that possible?" she asked, monotone, tears burning her eyes.

She didn't want her child to suffer because of this mess. He/She was better off in heaven. Kagome looked at the ground, not liking everyone looking at her. She explained,

"It's just Fate. There's no explaining that but that's not the bad news."

"What is?" she asked, afraid to know.

Shippo hugged Kagome, supporting her in case she collapsed because of the news. Kaede took in a breath, beginning,

"Ye do remember being raped by Sesshomaru."

Kagome didn't want to remember. She didn't want to talk or even think about it. Kagome didn't get a response. Kaede continued,

"When he raped you, there was a DNA change in your pup."

"WHAT!?" yelled InuYasha, shooting out of his seat.

Kaede continued calmly, "Your pup, which is now…by the vision InuYasha and Sesshomaru saw is a boy. Will have both Sesshomaru and InuYasha's gene's. Including your own."

Kagome fell to the floor, eyes wide as saucers. InuYasha began growling,

"Taiku! What the hell!"

"This hasn't happened in many years InuYasha. There's nothing I can really tell you." he explained. "It's not really different from a human child getting the genes of their great mother. It happens. It just never happened with demons in a long time."

InuYasha growled, then turning to Sesshomaru, "If you'd stayed where the hell you fucking belonged! You bastard! I don't want my son to have anything to do with you!"

"He's not fully yours any longer, little brother." replied Sesshomaru.

InuYasha growled, "WHY YOU!"

He charged towards Sesshomaru, swinging, but Sesshomaru easily dodged. InuYasha, back kicked him, making him skid back. Sesshomaru's caught InuYasha's next punched. Then his other slammed into his face. Kagome was trembling, her eyes still wide in shock.

Faisal and InuTaisho broke the brothers up. The front door slammed opened. Miroku, Sango and Rin stalked inside. Sesshomaru was about to speak but she ran into his arms. Miroku asked,

"How is it that we can remember everything now?"

"Miroku," started Kagome, knowing he was still pissed at her.

He clenched his hand into a fist, "Thanks to you, our child was killed!"

"Back off Miroku!" yelled InuYasha, glaring, NOT in the mood for this.

He shot back, "If you'd just sent her home, we ALL would've survived this and SHE just might've NOT of gotten raped."

InuYasha took a swing at Miroku, who easily dodged it by leaning back. Kagome stood, yelling in his face,

"STOP! If I'd never ran after you…if I'd never fallen in love with you in the first place. None of this would've been!"

"Kagome." he voice softened, all anger gone.

InuYasha took her hand but she yanked away. Kagome turned away,

"Sango…."

Sango was pale, she looked at Kagome then away. Tears clouded Kagome's eyes then she ran upstairs. The tension in the air was thick and Shippo felt suffocated. He couldn't take it any longer then went upstairs. To comfort Kagome. He thought, his own eyes clouding with tears,

"_I have to help get everyone together…I have too._"

He walked into the room to see Kagome sobbing into her pillow. Shippo closed the door, whimpering,

"Ka…Kagome…."

She sat up, looking at him. Kagome offered open arms and he ran into them. Together, they cried.

**Please Review! I'll update WHB sometime today. If you're confused, put your questions in your review! PlUS, WHB-THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TODAY!!**


	13. Love Over Selfpity

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Okay guys! I promised to be back on track so here I am! Anyway, the point is, I have some questions for my viewers. Please answer the following in your review after reading this chapter: Do you think Kagome should try to forgive InuYasha? Should she treat him this way? Should she forgive him soon?

Tell me what you think, honestly, but regardless what you out. I've already made my decision on what to do. Enjoy the chapter guys!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Thirteen: Love Over Self-pity

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laid in bed, sobbing into her pillow. She was so angry at herself. For feeling how she felt since she remembered everything. It's been a month and a half (almost 2 months) since then. She slept all day and stayed and stayed up all night. Sango nor Miroku would talk to her. She hasn't seen InuYasha in weeks, which is probably because of her sleeping habits now.

"_Or the fact I'm always in my room._" she thought bitterly. "_So what. I don't care about him._"

A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and she took in a shaky breath. Kagome's eyes were puffy from all the crying and her face was flushed. Kagome pulled herself out the bed then walked out the room, down the stairs and out the back door. Bare foot. At the Sacred Tree, was Kaede.

Kagome walked up to Goshinboku,

"Kaede?"

"Aye." she replied, already knowing she was there.

Kagome sighed, "I need to talk to you."

"Is something the matter" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "I haven't been feeing well. It just doesn't…feel…right."

"Ye need to forgive." she said.

Kagome frowned, "Forgive? What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot." started Kaede. "Although ye are only about 2 months into ye pregnancy, ye still can be affected by this."

She was confused, "What are you saying?"

"Ye pup wants ye two together." replied Laede.

Kagome retorted, "That isn't the reason."

"Around InuYasha, ye feel sage…loved…warm. When he's not, ye feel lonely, depressed and scared. Ye don't know why but now ye do." explained Kaede. "Ye pup knows how ye feel and he doesn't like it apparently. He probably also misses his father near."

Kagome shook her head, "That's…."

She finished for her, "Impossible? When it comes to demons/half demons. Nothing is impossible."

"I…I can't Kaede." replied Kagome, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "I don't want to love him. I don't want to miss him. What can't he just go away?"

Kaede sighed, looking at the tree again, "If InuYasha grants ye wish, ye pup's fate will change. Have ye really sunken so deep into self-pity that ye no longer care of anyone but ye self?"

Kagome was shocked. She looked down, nodding. Even though she never got to see her baby…she still loved him deeply and she'd do anything for him. Kagome remembered something then asked,

"What about Sesshomaru?"

She sighed, "No matter what happened Kagome, ye pup's father will always be InuYasha…but…."

"But what?" asked Kagome.

Kaede explained, "Ye pup will…is very close to his father. Partly why you've been feeling so depressed. He will always love InuYasha and he'll love Sesshomaru as well. Not as much, but he will. As an uncle."

"He won't if he never meets him!" yelled Kagome, outraged.

She shook her head, "He will. Ye can't stop fate."

Kaede sighed once again, "Ye must learn to forgive."

With that said, she left. Kagome stood there, fuming. Never ever had she been so…so…disrespectful to Kaede. Does forgiving have something to do with this? Just like with InuYasha? She thought,

"_Do I have to forgive in order to stop the pain of my memories?_"

The wind blew, making her look up at the Sacred Tree. Kagome couldn't help but smiled,

"I always feel so calm around Goshinboku…I wish…."

Something red being put on her shoulders. It was InuYasha's red haori. He, standing behind her, soon spoke,

"I haven't seen you smile for a while…or seen you at all."

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist. Her stomach suddenly felt funny. She relaxed, smiling a bit. The pup was happy InuYasha was near. Kagome thought,

"_It might be strange but…it's so cute._"

She sighed, going to try hard to be nice. When she really just wanted to slap him. Kagome felt guilty, she really was being selfish. She needed to do what was best for their son…

Kagome sighed once again, "_And I will…I promise you I'll try._"

InuYasha asked, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "Fine."

Kagome bit her tongue, not meaning to make it come out so harshly. She hugged the haori to her, loving the warmth and familiar scent it gave off. There was a long awkward silence. It was unbearable. Kagome asked,

"Why are you awake?"

"I just wanted to know how you were. I've really missed you." he replied.

Without thinking once again, she retorted, "Don't bother."

It came out hatefully and her stomach lurched. Kagome looked down, feel the pang of guilt. She always hurts him like she wants but…it always seem to hurt her more. Kagome turned toward him, he was looking elsewhere.

Kagome hugged the haori even closer, as if his scent was the only thing that could make her feel protected. InuYasha asked, looking at her suddenly,

"Do you really hate me?"

Kagome looked into his eyes then away. She crossed her arms, simply not going to answer. Kagome wanted to scream yes and a how bunch of other stuff….

InuYasha knew the answer,

"No matter how many times you tell me, yourself or anyone else that you do…I won't believe it."

Kagome glared at him, "How can you tell me how I feel?"

"We're mates Kagome. I know what you feel." he replied. "You're just really angry at me. Like you're trying to get me back for hurting you."

Kagome looked away again, not sayng anyting. InuYasha continued,

"Kagome, you already have. You not being in my arms for so long kills me."

Once again, she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned away from him. Not wanting him to see her tears, not that it mattered. He still could smell them. Kagome tensed when his arms wrapped around her from behind. InuYasha whispered into her ear,

"Kagome, please, let me take care of you and the pup. Give me a second chance."

She bit her lip, tears burning her eyes. It was so hard to get the horrible memories from her head. Kagome was the one that had to carry the pup…she's the one that stays up crying over the past. Kagome didn't notice him come in front of her until his hands were on her wet cheeks. She blinked, looking up into his amber eyes. InuYasha looked down into her blue-silver eyes,

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but I promise to make it up to you. Just give me a chance."

"I'm only going to stand being around you of the pup." she replied. "Only for him. Nothing else."

InuYasha hugged her, holding her tightly. Kagome slowly…hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She felt so safe. Kagome closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. There was silence again, but strangely it was a comfortable one. Kagome's arms tightened around him. The wind blew again, both of them felt relaxed just the way they were.

Kagome began to doze off, leaning more into him. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair,

"Thank you koi."

He was sort of surprised she didn't tense. InuYasha sighed, in content for now. Kagome smiled when the uneasiness in her stomach vanished.

"_The pup really loves him_." thought Kagome, sleep beginning to claim her.

As if InuYasha knew, he put his hand on her stomach. Her smile widened then she was asleep in his arms. InuYasha vowed to her, whispering into her ear with his hand over Kagome's stomach still,

"I promise you both…I'll never leave again."

Kagome stirred in his arms a bit, and he smiled. InuYasha kissed her forehead, picked her bridal style then headed inside.

**Naraku**

"Eight months from now, I want you to do this task in order to get what I want. With the jewel split. Demons and humans are going to be everywhere. Puts everyone, mostly InuYasha's bitch, in danger. If they interfere…I'll kill them with my own two hands. Doesn't really matter, either way…they die." came Naraku's voice; it echoed in the damp cave.

Lore snorted, "That is if you don't get killed first."

"You underestimate me." he said with a sinister grin.

She rolled her eyes, "So, you want me to go tell this…Michineko person…and give her your little message?"

"Weren't you listening before?" asked Naraku.

Lore started down the cave, "I know, I know."

"Do not take long, I will waiting back at the hut." he replied, leaving.

She continued down the cave, soon sensing a great amount of power. A raspy feminine voice spoke,

"What do I have here? A sorcerer perhaps?"

"I am Lore. Naraku's apprentice." she replied. "I have a message for you."

The woman replied with a chuckle, "What is it that you want?"

"Aren't you sick of being in hiding in this…" started Lore with a sinister grin, just like Naraku, "…_human_ world? Don't you think its time we claim our place once again?"

There was a rustle, her voice clearer and younger, "I do."

"Then help me and you will get that…possibly more."

She asked, "Your request?"

"Michineko, that is your name, am I correct?" asked Lore, a dim light engulfing the darkness.

There, by the cave wall, stood a goddess. She had long blood red hair with cat ears, her eyes were two rubies. There was a symbol on her left cheek, making her face the more beautiful. Michineko smiled, showing her pearly white teeth,

"That I am but call me Michi. Now, girl, your request?"

Lore, ignoring her calling her girl, then told her the request. Michineko laughed, making it echo,

"A half breed? You've got to be kidding me. This is no challenge. Easy win I suppose, I must say I am thankful. When would you like me to get started?"

"Eight months." she replied. "Naraku would prefer you be prepared, which is the reason for the early notification."

Michi waved the apology off, "You insult me. I'm already prepared but I might as well…give this Inuyasha a heads up. I also need to know what kind of power I'm going to be dealing with."

"Hm." said Lore. "This will come in handy for Naraku as well. I will assist you."

She smirked, "Or I can just save you from getting your hands dirty and tell you what I see myself."

Lore shrugged, "Fine."

"Then it's settled." said Michi.

She started to leave then stopped, "Wait, when do you plan on doing this?"

"I say five months. Half way into this wenches pregnancy so I can give a good scare. Who knows?" smirked Michi. "Maybe I can speed the process."

Lore glared, "In order to keep time moving forward, they need to be alive. Until the well is open, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." she huffed.

Lore turned, continuing down the well, "I will ask Naraku of this then report back to you tomorrow. Midnight. Be here."

"I will." she replied then laughed when she was gone, her ruby eyes glowing in the now dark cave. "This is going to be…tasty."

**Next Day**

The next morning, Kagome awoke feeling…really…weird. She opened her eyes, stretching. Kagome sat up, looking around. She was in her room but Shippo was no longer in the room. It was just her. The depressed, lonely feeling began to rise. Kagome put her hand over her stomach,

"It's ok, he's fine."

The feeling eased a bit and she smiled. Kagome kicked off her covers then headed into the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed then headed out the room. It was late in the afternoon. Usually she slept all day but…something woke up her.

When she got into the kitchen, she got a bowl and put a bunch of strawberries in it. Kagome sat down then began eating. Thinking to herself,

"_I wonder where InuYasha is…._"

She shrugged, beginning to eat once again. Kagome didn't notice a certain person come into the room,

"Kagome…."

She turned, her eyes widening. Kagome stammered,

"S…sango?"

"Yeah." she said.

Sango looked like she hadn't slept in a while. She stood, turning towards her,

"Um…how are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." she said, looking at her slightly plump stomach.

Kagome looked down, "Sango…I'm really sorry. I…I…."

"Don't get worked up." she said, sighing. "I've been thinking. There were points I got as mad as Miroku then I would feel extremely sad. If it were me, I would've ran after my mate as well. It's just…."

Tears clouded Sango's eyes and she began sobbing into her hand. Kagome ran over to her, hugging her. She hugged her back,

"It's just that, I was looking so forward to starting a family with Miroku then…just like Kohaku…my baby was taken from me."

"I'm so sorry Sango. If I could go back in time, I would've stayed where I was." retorted Kagome, tears falling from her eyes, feeling so guilty.

She sobbed harder, "T…the time after we got our memories back. I've stayed with Miroku. Many times, it's almost gone far…but he always stopped. Not to long ago, he told me that he doesn't want me to go through pain again. So, he doesn't want to have a baby."

Kagome didn't know what to say. This was all her fault. She felt angry with herself. Kagome asked,

"Where is Miroku now?"

"I don't know." she replied, sniffing.

Kagome pulled away, "Sango, I know he loves you. With…all the demons back…it probably wouldn't be the best time to get pregnant."

"But you-

She cut her off, "In order for our memories to return, InuYasha and I had to mate. It's just another plot of Fate. If I could, I would take all your pain away. You don't deserve this."

"Kagome, no matter what happened, I forgive you." replied Sango, wiping her tears away. "I'm not the only one that got hurt."

Kagome knew she meant about what Sesshomaru did to her and she looked away. InuYasha's voice interrupted the moment,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said, wiping her tears.

Kagome made her way out the kitchen, she saw Miroku in the living room with Kaede. He didn't look any better than Sango. Kaede turned, seeing Kagome. She stood, making her way out. Kagome smiled, giving her thanks then walked over to her old comrade,

"Miroku, I want to talk to you."

"Talk all you want, doesn't mean I'll be listening." he replied, not even looking up at her.

She sighed, "Miroku, please hear me out. I know what I did was stupid, horrible, wrong and selfish! But please don't take it out on Sango."

"Why would I take it out on her!?" he yelled.

Kagome looked away, not liking the hate in his eyes, "She says that you don't want to have a child with her. I know it hurts to know that you…lost the first one but you can always try again."

Miroku's jaw clenched, "Easy for you to say considering you're having the same you had before."

"Miroku, I truly am sorry, please give me a chance to earn your trust and friendship again." she begged.

Miroku glared, "I will never forget…I will never forgive you."

With that said, he stormed out the house, slamming the door. Tears burned her eyes and she turned around. InuYasha was leaned against the wall by the front door where Miroku went out. She looked into his amber eyes. Kagome looked away,

"_It's the same thing he's trying to tell me…I'm feeling the same way he is._"

"Kagome." said InuYasha, leaning off the wall.

She yelled, "Forget it!"

Without looking at him, she ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. Kaede, who was outside sitting under the Sacred Tree, sighed,

"It is going to take a long while for all of them to see forgiveness. So far, only Sango has sense."

"I don't like them acting this way." came a voice.

Kaede looked up to see Shippo. He looked really sad and….

She frowned,

"Shippo, are ye alright?"

"I'm fine." he said in a tight voice before leaving into the forest, totally forgetting what he promised Kagome.

Kaede looked up into the gray sky, "Something is wrong…the more they argue…the more Shippo acts strange. Is he just upset or is there more to this? I'm guessing Fate didn't spare him."

Rain began to fall and she stood. She sighed,

"There's not much I can do but I shall try."

**Please review! Also, please answer the questions from the Author Note I gave before the chapter began. Later! What Holidays Bring, chapter 13 will be up today (since its like 2AM then its today). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! If any questions, please put it in your review! Laterz! ^-^**


	14. Never Say Never

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Evening all! Here's another chapter! Hope you like! Also, just because Kagome talks to InuYasha…it doesn't mean that she has forgiven him. Do you all got that? Good! Enjoy!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Fourteen: Never Say Never

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lore walked down the dark cave,

"Michineko, show yourself."

"I am here." she spoke, her voice excited in a way.

Lore asked, "It's been five and a half months now."

"She's seven and a half months pregnant now then?" asked Michineko.

She nodded, "Right. You can go do whatever you want but there are limits."

"Then I don't believe that's exactly _doing whatever_ I want." she replied.

Lore began her list, ignoring her comment, "She can't go into labor. Do not kill either of them and don't kill anyone on your way."

"Aww, that's no fun." she complained.

Lore glared, "If you disobey these rules or try to twist them in anyway…you will die."

"Alright, I will follow your _orders_, but telling me what I can do may make things less confusing. I am a neko/fox demon. We are sly creatures. It may have not been so wise to chose me to do your dirty work."

Lores glare hardened, "Just do as I say."

Michineko frowned, not liking people telling her what to do. She glared back,

"Fine."

Lore turned, starting back out the cave.

**Higurashi Shrine: Week 3; Month 7**

_Things haven't been as bad as I expect them to be. I thought I'd be so angry at InuYasha that I'd not want him around the pup. When I started thinking like this, the pup didn't like it obviously. How could I have been so selfish? InuYasha is his father…and I was trying to take that away. _

_It's okay now though. InuYasha and I get along fine. I still don't want him around and I'm still extremely upset. Hate. I keep telling myself that but…anyway, back to the pup. I can't wait for him to be born-_

"Kagome?" came InuYasha's voice when he came into the room.

She looked up from her journal, "What is it?"

"How are you?" he asked.

Kagome closed the book with a sigh, "I'm fine; you've been worrying to much."

"You look tired." he replied, completely disregarding what she said.

She shrugged, not really caring, "I am. A bit."

There was a constant thumping on the roof and Kagome asked,

"It's raining again?"

"Yeah." he answered.

She got a bad feeling, "It's been that way all month."

"It's just rain, nothing to worry about." shrugged InuYasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, just rain."

Kagome put her hand over her plump stomach, thinking idly. InuYasha walked over and sat beside her. He put his hand over hers. Kagome looked at him then away. There was one thing she couldn't help, the warmth and protection she felt when he was around. Kagome shook her head,

"_It's just the pup._"

"Did you think of a name for him yet?" asked InuYasha, breaking the silence.

She thought for a second then replied, "Yeah, there's one I like."

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "What do you think about Keikuri?"

"Keikuri." repeated InuYasha then smiling. "I like it."

Her smile widened, "Then it's official. That's what we're going to name him. Keikuri Takahashi."

InuYasha was a bit surprised she wanted to use his last name. The one he'd received since the ending of the feudal world. He smiled then intertwined his fingers with hers, and she looked up at him. InuYasha looked back at her. Kagome's emotions got the better of her and she wanted him to kiss her. For the past months, all they basically were, were associates. Nothing more.

InuYasha leaned down, his eyes on her lips. Kagome leaned up, holding her breath. Soon, their lips met and she leaned her head back. InuYasha leaned closer. Kagome jerked away when there was a loud knock at the door and looked away. She then untangled their fingers. InuYasha turned slightly red then glared at the door.

There was a long pause, then two arguing whispering voices. Taiku's voice said,

"See, I knew we shouldn't of bothered them. You're always talking about speeding things along and you ruined it."

"Stop your dawdling and open the door." said Faisal.

He scoffed, "I'm not your right hand man, open it yourself."

"Why should I?" he retorted.

InuYasha growled again, stood, stalked over to the door then swung it open. Taiku was glaring at Faisal, looked at InuYasha, cough then smiled,

"Are we interrupting something?"

InuYasha didn't reply, he just glared. Faisal huffed, then rolled his eyes,

"To bad, anyway…we need to talk to you."

"He needs to talk to you. I was just escorting him up here. I have better stuff to do." said Taiku before turning.

Faisal grabbed him by the back of the shirt, "Get in here."

He practically dragged him into the room then closed the door. InuYasha grumbled,

"What do you two want?"

"The reason we are up here is because we need to speak with you both privately." said Faisal.

Kagome asked, her face slightly flushed, "Is something wrong?"

He walked over to the window then replied, "This weather is giving me a bad feeling. You two should be more careful and stay together."

"It's just rain. _Faisal_ is being paranoid." replied InuYasha, not wanting him to worry his mate.

Faisal glared, "The last time you thought I was being _paranoid_, everyone ended up getting killed."

He glared but didn't reply. Kagome looked at him,

"InuYasha, would you just listen…for once?"

InuYasha looked at her and she glared. He looked back at Faisal,

"It's not like we've been outside or anything."

"Doesn't matter." he replied. "Just be alert."

InuYasha sighed then nodded. With that, they both started to head out. Kagome called,

"Dad."

"Hm?" he said, turning back towards her.

She asked, "Do you know where Shippo is? I haven't seen him all day."

"No," he answered, looking at InuYasha then at her once again, "I haven't."

Kagome nodded then he left. InuYasha knew she was really worried then say back down. He wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her,

"He's fine Kagome."

"Ever since that argument I had with Miroku, he's been acting strange." she replied.

InuYasha smiled, "He just wants us all back together…just like the pup wants us together."

Kagome didn't reply but removed his arm from her waist. He sighed,

"Kagome…."

"Don't start InuYasha." she said. "I'm going to sleep."

InuYasha glared when she laid down, turning the other way,

"You can't avoid talking about this forever."

"No, how can I when it's constantly repeating in my head! There's one thing I can do though! Avoid you!" she retorted, her emotions changing for annoyed to rage in a quick second.

InuYasha retorted as well, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry until you forgive me!"

"You can say _sorry_ all you want. It's not going to change anything!" she yelled back.

He shook his head sternly, "You've gotten closer to me over the pass few months Kagome. It's just the past that's holding you back from forgiving me."

"If I ever forgive you, that'd mean I have to forgive Sesshomaru and that's never going to happen." replied Kagome, tears burning her eyes and her hand clenched into a fist.

InuYasha frowned, "You won't ever have to forgive that bastard!"

"Same going for you!" she yelled, looking back towards him.

InuYasha yelled back, "Why do you keep doing this! What I did isn't as nearly as bad as what Sesshomaru did to you! Why do you hate me so much! Does my love towards you count as nothing!?"

"What you did was just as bad InuYasha! You left me! How could you just leave me thinking you were going to die! It isn't that simple and you acted like it was!" she yelled back, shooting up so she was glaring right into his eyes.

Guilt hit InuYasha, "Kagome, it had to happen. There's nothing else I could do."

"Just forget it!" she yelled, swallowing back a sob.

He touched her arm, "Kagome-

"No!" she yelled then gasping, holding her stomach.

InuYasha asked, taking her hand, "Kagome, are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, yanking her hand away then taking a deep breath, the pain going away.

Kagome knew she must calm down. She looked at him,

"Get out."

"Kagome, please…." he said.

Kagome yelled, "I said get out!"

The door the room opened and Taiku stepped in, "InuYasha."

He looked back at him. Taiku's eyes said it all. InuYasha sighed then left. Kagome grabbed her pillow then hugged it to her, beginning to sob into it. Taiku closed the door behind him then walked over to his daughter. He sat on the bed then said in a calming voice,

"Kagome, you have to calm down."

"I can't! I don't want to!" yelled Kagome.

Taiku sighed, turned and hugged her. She hugged him back and sobbed harder. Taiku rubbed her back, soothing her. Eventually, her cries stopped and she was just sniffing,

"Kagome, I know this is hard."

"I everything would be perfect." she replied, more tears falling. "I guess I was wrong."

Taiku pulled away, wiping away her wet cheeks, "Come on now, no more tears."

She sniffed, her eyes puffy and red. He put his hand on her head and gave a small smile,

"Everything will get better."

"I don't believe that." she said. "No matter what, everything always seem to get worse."

Taiku shook his head, "You have to be more hopeful Kagome."

"I don't want things to get better. I don't want anything to do with InuYasha or his family any longer. I wish I never met him. Even if it meant me never having the pup. He'd be safer and better off." she replied.

He sighed again, "Everything gets worse before it gets better. You need to think deeply about your past. I know it hurts but pass all the bad…you will find the good and I'm positive that good will outdo the bad. I want you to try to forgive InuYasha. For your and the Kei's sake."

Kagome sniffed then looked at him confused. She asked,

"How did you….."

"I know everything." he said with a grin.

She studied him then laughed. Taiku laughed as well then kissed her forehead,

"You remind me so much of your mother."

"I miss her." she replied, blinking back more tears.

He smiled sadly, "So do I…but I believe we'll see her again. Soon but if we stay positive…things will get better. Ok? Please try Kagome."

"I will." she said. "For Kei."

Taiku smiled then hugged her. She hugged him back with a smile. He laid her back on the bed then put the covers over her,

"Go to sleep. Relax and don't think about anything."

"That's going to be hard." she said in a joking way.

He chuckled then kissed her forehead once again, "Go to sleep."

Kagome nodded then sunk into the bed.

Taiku started towards the door. She called,

"Dad?"

"Yes Kagome?" he said, turning to look at her.

Kagome look at him, "I love you."

"I love you too dear." his smile widened.

She smiled back then soon fell into a deep sleep. Taiku looked at her one last time. He sighed, shut the light out then left.

**Downstairs**

InuYasha was sitting on the couch sulking. Badly. Taiku walked into the living room, plopping down beside him,

"Here's a tip InuYasha, don't upset her."

"I didn't mean to upset her." he said with a frown.

Taiku nodded, "I realize that but you lose your head sometimes. When you know one is about to start, just leave it alone. Otherwise, you're going to upset her and she'll possibly end up going into early labor. You don't want that."

"I don't." he said. "How is she now?"

He gave him a reassuring grin, "Fine. Asleep. She'll forget all about the argument. Don't worry."

"Whatever you say." said InuYasha dully.

Taiku patted his shoulder, "Don't give up InuYasha. If you love my daugher-

"What do you mean _if_! Of course I do and I'm never going to give up! I'll wait an eternity for her but it's going to be painful as time goes on." interrupted InuYasha.

He grinned, "InuYasha, hang in there."

"What are you smiling about?" frowned InuYasha.

Taiku shook his head, "Oh nothing. Just hang in there. I have a feeling Kagome's going to cave sooner than you expect."

"Keh. She's to stubborn." he said, crossing his arms then glaring at him as if it were his fault.

Taiku laughed, "Right, right but when it comes to love…you never know."

InuYasha watched him get up then leave. He stood himself,

"_Maybe he's right._"

InuYasha made his way back upstairs then into Kagome's room. She was fast asleep, hugging the cover to her. He never saw her so peaceful. InuYasha sat on the floor, and watched her sleep. A smile began to come onto his face,

"I'll never leave you again Kagome. I promise. I love you to much to make anymore mistakes."

He pushed her hair behind her ear then leaned down to kiss her cheek. Kagome smiled in her sleep. InuYasha sat back on the floor, taking in a breath,

"_I'll take Taiku's word for it._"

His words encouraged him to try harder and he was going to do just that.

**Nightfall**

InuYasha had fallen asleep on the floor, his silver hair was everywhere, like silver ink. Kagome began to stir in her sleep, soon opening her eyes. She swallowed, her throat feeling parched. Kagome sat up, looking around the room.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then looked down at the floor to see InuYasha. He was asleep, snoring. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha turned on his side, sighing then returning to snore. She swallowed again, feeling really thirty. It was going to be a hard attempt to try to stand herself; her stomach was not going to tolerate it.

Kagome whispered,

"InuYasha."

InuYasha's snoring went silent. She whispered again, louder,

"InuYasha."

He blinked awake then sat up, looking at her. Kagome asked,

"Can you help me up so I can go get some water?"

"It's alright." he said, standing. "I'll go get it for you."

InuYasha started to leave but she called,

"Wait."

"Huh?" he said, stopping then looking back towards her.

Kagome blushed a bit, "I have to use the bathroom…badly.

He laughed then nodded. InuYasha walked over to her then helped her up. She thanked him then went into the bathroom. He headed downstairs to get her some water. The house was empty, for some strange reason. No one was there.

Once in the kitchen, he started searching for the bottles of water Taiku had brought for Kagome.

**Upstairs**

Kagome walked back into the room, returning to the warmness of her bed. She didn't notice the open window until she smelt the rain. Kagome sat up once again then looked at the window. She frowned,

"_How did the window open?_"

"Heh," came a quiet laugh.

She jumped then turned around, looking behind her where she'd heard the laugh. Kagome's gulped then turned back towards to window. She took in a calming breath,

"_I'm just being paranoid…that's all. Paranoid._"

"My, my, my," came a feminine voice, "look how big you are."

Kagome gasped, swinging her head to the side to see two eyes staring at her. She let out a ear splitting scream. Michi grinned,

"Aw, did I frighten you?"

"W…who are you!?" she exclaimed, scooting towards the wall, her hand over her stomach. "What do you want!?"

Michi placed her hand over her stomach, "Don't move or I want hesitate to kill you."

Within seconds, the door was nearly thrown off it's hinges. InuYasha stalked in and when he saw Michi, he growled,

"Who are you!?"

"Inu…InuYasha…." whimpered Kagome, tears burning her eyes, not wanting this woman touching her.

Michi grinned, not looking a him, her hand still on Kagome's stomach,

"Why aren't you the little selfish one. Soon as you're in trouble, you want him to save you? What about him _leaving you_ and _breaking his promise_? Heh! Pathetic. I hate people like you. Always thinking you have people wrapped around your little finger."

Kagome couldn't help but the feel the pang of guilt. She was right. It was pathetic…and selfish. Tears rose in her eyes. InuYasha growled,

"Get away from my mate wench!"

Michi laughed then pulled out a dagger. She put it to Kagome's neck, her hand began to glow a purplish color. InuYasha yelled,

"Stop!"

"Oh relax." she said, removing her hand from the dagger, making it float then she smiled at Kagome. "Move and you die."

Kagome's breathing became a pant and she held still. Michi stood then walked over to InuYasha,

"Your mate? Why waste your time with that bitch? All she does it break your little heart…."

"Shut up!" he retorted.

Michi stepped closer to him, put her hand on his cheek, "That little brat didn't tell me you were so…handsome."

He pushed her hand from his cheek and she puckered her lips,

"Aw, why the sour mood? It's not like _I'm_ putting your mate in danger."

"Who sent you?" asked InuYasha.

She smiled, "Lore."

"Lore? Where did you last see her?" he asked.

Michi smirked, "Give me a kiss and _maybe_ I'll tell you. Depends how good it is."

"Wench! Stop messing with me." he snarled.

Kagome was glaring at Michi, not liking her being all over InuYasha like that. She clenched her jaw, growling,

"Get away from him!"

Both InuYasha and Michi looked at her in surprise.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." she replied, glaring at the dagger.

The knife came closer to Kagome's throat, piercing her skin and drawing blood. InuYasha growled,

"Knock it off!"

"Now, where were we?" said Michi, turning towards him, taking his chin in her hands. "Aw, you don't like the face your mate can be killing in less than a few seconds…huh? You'd be better off….with me."

InuYasha, once again, smacked her hand away, "I'd rather die."

"That can easily be arranged." she said.

He growled, "Then leave Kagome out of this."

"Fine." replied Michi, holding her hand out and the knife comes into it.

Kagome held her neck, pale as snow. Michi lifted the blade and put it to InuYasha's neck,

"Now, tell me, does it really matter who dies? If I kill you now…you won't know what happens to your mate later."

"You can't kill me that easily." said InuYasha, not fazed. "I'm not the weak little half breed from before."

Michi laughed, "I _can_ kill you easily. All I have to do is kill her first and leave you with the body."

"I won't let you." he retorted.

She glared, pressing the blade closer, "If I killed you right now, you do realize that within a month, she won't care. She'll have the pup. Forgetting you ever existed. Besides, that's what she wants isn't it? For you to leave her alone…to just disappear…."

InuYasha growled, not responding because he knew that may be true. Kagome looked at him with guilty eyes. Michi laughed, pulling her knife away from him; smirking,

"I like you, so I'll spare your life. As for your mate…."

She pointed the knife at Kagome. Kagome was pale, many emotions crossing her face. InuYasha growled, grabbed Michi by the back of the shirt and literally tossed her into the wall across the room.

Kagome began shaking, her breathing hitched InuYasha walked over to her, knowing Michi was taking her time getting up,

"Kagome, calm down. She's not going to hurt you…I promise."

"What about you?" she asked, pretending she didn't hear the promise he made.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry abour me."

"You're going to regret that bastard!" spat Michi.

He turned towards her, hands on Tetsusaiga,

"No…bitch…you're going to regret putting your hand on my mate."

Michi was snarling, "What do you plan on doing with that in this house?"

"A lot." he answered. "I'm not what you expect."

Her eyes were glowing in the dim lit room. They were glowing a dark, dark blue. Almost pitch black. She looked extremely angry.

"Die!"

InuYasha easily dodged her claws and fist. Each swing seemed to get more difficult to dodge. When she successfukky clawed him in the chest, Kagome gasped. Michi kicked him back when he was momentarily shocked.

He hit the wall but didn't fall over. Michi laughed, still snarling at him,

"Not what I expect huh? Then why can't you seem to dodge my attacks?"

"Do you want me to kill you?" asked InuYasha, smugly, looking at his bloody hands.

She snorted, "Not that you can."

"You asked for it." he retorted, rising his hand and yelling. "Blades of Blood!"

Michi, surprised, didn't get out of the way in time. She screeched in pain when one of the blades managed to give her a bad gash on the arm. With a menacing growl, she jumped at him.

InuYasha grabbed her arms, stopping her from clawing his face off. She hissed in pain but continued to try to claw at him. When he didn't let go, she turned her head and bit into his arm. Kagome exclaimed,

"InuYasha!"

With a growl of pain, he pushed Michi away. She licked blood from her lips, grinning,

"Tasty."

"You crazy witch!" growled InuYasha, starting for her.

Michi held up her hand then blew a white substance into his face. InuYasha stumbled back, coughing. She swung around, kicking him backwards. He growled, regaining his balance,

"My senses are dulling."

Michi grinned then kicked him (once again) in the chest, making him fall back. She put her foot on his stomach then leaned down,

"Who's the strong one now?"

InuYashed groaned, his heading pounding and his vision dimming. Kagome yelled from her place on the bed,

"Leave him alone!"

"This isn't going to hurt a but." said Michi, ignoring Kagome and drawing her knife.

Slowly, she drove the sword into his chest; a huge grin on her face. InuYasha let out a growl, biting back the cry of pain he wanted to let out. Kagome started to get up from the bed,

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Stay back!" yelled InuYasha, clenching onto the dagger, trying to pull it out.

Kagome's hands began to glow red, she was growling. Michi looked at her, frowning,

"_Lore didn't tell me any warnings about this girl_."

Kagome's eyes began to glow and she clenched her hand into a fist. InuYasha grunted when she yanked the knife from his chest; he pushed himself up, hand over his wound. He could no longer see but he knew Kagome was using that power. Michi pointed the dagger at Kagome,

"If I were you, I'd stay out of this."

"If I were you," retorted Kagome, lifting her hand, "I'd run."

Her voice was calm but her face expression was completely different. Michi hissed than threw her sword up, caught it, then was ready to throw. The door to the room was kicked open. Faisal glared at Michi,

"Leave! Or you'll meet your death now."

She laughed, "You pathetic fools!"

Without hesitation, she threw the knife. InuYasha yelled,

"No!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru ended up in front of Kagome, the knife in his hand. Michi saw the blood trickle down his wrist and grinned before jumping out the window.

Taiku swore. Kagome took in a sharp breath then sat back onto the bed. Faisal walked over to the window and looked out. InuYasha soon regained his sight then got to his feet. He went over to Kagome. Sesshomaru stepped aside, dropping the knife, his bloody wound healing in seconds.

InuYasha asked,

"Kagome, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." she replied, holding her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut for a second.

InuYasha pushed her bangs from her face,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded then looked at his wounds, "You're hurt."

"Their healed already. I'm fine, stop worrying." retorted InuYasha, pulling her into a hug, not caring if she hugged him back or not.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Taiku asked,

"This was a set up."

"How?" asked InuYasha, pulling away from Kagome to look at him.

Faisal answered for him, still looking out the window, "Naraku sent demons to attack the city. We had to leave and stop them before any of the humans saw. We succeeded but it was to easy."

"We immediately knew it was a set up and hurried back." nodded Taiku.

A voice entered the conversation, "Or a pawn of Lores."

"Shippo?" said Kagome, looking towards the door.

He was wet and looked distant. Shippo's dark, red hair was getting darker. It was turning jet and his eyes…it looked as through no were blind but he wasn't. They were becoming the blue-silver of before. He looked exhausted as well. Kagome's began to tear up,

"Shippo…"

"What's happening to him?" asked Taiku.

Faisal studied him, "I should've known Fate wasn't going to drop that curse. All that's going on is activating it."

"What do you mean!?" yelled Kagome.

He sighed, "The more he sees you all like this…broken apart…it's making the curse return."

"But why?" she whispered. "Why him? He has nothing to do with this?"

Faisal shook his head, "Shippo is like family to you, correct? You love him as if he were your own son. If so, he's going to go through the same consequences as the rest of you."

"InuYasha and I haven't been fighting or anything. I don't understand." replied Kagome.

InuYasha looked baffled then sighed, "Miroku and Sango."

Realization crossed her face and she looked down. Faisal frowned,

"You two need to be more careful. Naraku's up to something."

"I agree." said Taiku. "I'm going to call InuTaisho."

The room was calm for a while, until InuYasha finally took notice of Sesshomaru and glared,

"Why is he here?"

"He was helping us." replied Taikuthen frowning at InuYasha. "You should be grateful he was here."

He retorted, "There's no way I'll ever be grateful to that sick bastard."

Kagome didn't look at him and didn't want to. She wanted him to leave. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"If you'd learn how to take care of your mate, she wouldn't need saving."

"You're one to talk."

They glared at each other. Deeply wanting to kill the other. Kagome clenched her hand into a fist then forced herself to speak,

"Get out."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze on her. Without another word, he left. As well as the others. The tension in the air was suffocating. Kagome. She couldn't hold back her tears; InuYasha hugged her,

"Everything will get better. I promise."

"Stop promising me things InuYasha." she replied, examining the bite wound on his arm. "We both know you can't keep them."

He took her hand and squeezed it, "I mean it this time Kagome."

"I thought you were going to die." whispered Kagome, blinking away tears.

InuYasha shook his head, "I'm never leaving you again."

He took her chin then leaned down to kiss her. Kagome hesitated, leaning up slightly, her hands on his chest. Soon as they were about to kiss, she turned away,

"Maybe you should go let my father bandage your wounds."

"Kagome…."

She looked at him, giving him a small smile, "I'm tired. I want you to let my father look at them."

Kagome took his hand, running her fingers over the bite marks.

"Alright, but I don't want to leave you in here alone." replied InuYasha.

Kagome looked down, avoiding his eyes, "I'll be fine. I think she had enough for one night."

"But-"

She put a finger on his lips, looking into his eyes, "I'll be fine."

InuYasha nodded, moved her finger from his lips then kissed her. She was surprised but soon kissed him back. After a while, he pulled away and whispered,

"I love you Kagome."

InuYasha knew she wasn't going to reply so he stood and left. She watched him go, biting her lower lip. Kagome laid back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin,

"_I'm not ready to forgive him….not yet._"

Deep down, Kagome knew she was.

**Please review!**


	15. Ready For The Beginning

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Argh! Guys, I am so sorry! I'm trying my absolute best to keep up with my stories. School and my life itself has gotten really hectic. Don't fret though, school ends in approximately 7 weeks. So bare with me please!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Fifteen: Ready For The Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was only a month away from having the pup. Today, she's suppose to go to get checked, just to make sure everything was alright. InuYasha didn't quite understand though. He sat on the bed with her, asking as many questions as he could.

"You'll see when we get there." she said, sighing.

He asked, "Is this going to harm the pup?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Kagome, glaring over at him. "Do you seriously think I'd go some place for them to harm our pup?"

He mentally slapped himself, "I know, I'm sorry, stupid question. Uh, what's a sonogram?"

Kagome smiled, her glare falling as quickly as it'd came, "It's a computerized picture taken of interior body parts, such as organs. For pregnant women, they get them to get pictures of the baby while he/she is still in their stomachs."

"We're going to a _human_ doctor for this?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. Faisal recommended her, she already knows about demons, mikos, etcetera. So just relax, will you?"

"That's easier said than done."

Kagome laughed, "Are you stressed InuYasha?"

"Confused and a little scared." he shrugged. "It's almost time for you to have the pup."

She smiled, rubbing her plump stomach, "I understand…but why are you confused?"

InuYasha looked at her, not replying. She caught on and her smile fell slightly,

"Oh."

"Kagome," he started, "the reason I'm confused is because…you smile at me now, let me hold you and even kiss you but you claim that you don't forgive me."

She avoided his eyes, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why won't you love me? Are you afraid of getting hurt again?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip, not replying. He continued,

"I know I made a lot of mistakes Kagome, but please…give me another chance."

She looked up and into his eyes, her heart feeling no hatred as she stared into his amber pools. InuYasha noticed and right then, he knew what was wrong and why she claimed to not forgiving him. She was afraid of losing happiness again…being hurt. Before he could say anything to her, there was a knock on the door then Taiku's voice coming from the other side,

"Come on you two or you're going to be late."

"We better go." she said.

InuYasha sighed but nodded. He took her hand then helped her off the bed. Together they headed out. Faisal and Taiku came along.

**Doctor Office **

There weren't a lot of people in the doctor office, when they saw InuYasha, they didn't even care. Like they _knew_ what he was already, somehow. When they got into the room, Kagome sat on the bed while the others either stood or sat in a chair.

A woman with back-length caramel colored hair and light blue eyes entered the room. She smiled, greeting InuYasha and Kagome,

"Hey guys, I'm Kerstin Calfuray and you two are here to get a sonogram, correct?"

Kagome nodded, smiling brightly at her, excited. Kerstin looked over at Faisal and Taiku,

"It's been a while since I last seen you two. How's life in these new days?"

"Spectacular."

"Horrible."

Taiku and Faisal looked at each other at the same time. Kerstin laughed,

"You two never change."

Taiku laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Well, it's kind of hard to with life simply repeating it's self."

"Then that's a good thing." she smiled. "Never said it was a bad thing."

He looked into her eyes, grinning, "Oh, right."

Kagome frowned, looking at Taiku then Kerstin. She thought, snarling mentally,

"_Are they flirting?!_"

InuYasha coughed, noticing Kagome's glaring. Taiku blinked, looking at Kagome,

"Oh! Oh! Um, so yeah…they're here for a sonogram. You should, uh, get to that."

"Right." she said, blushing, turning to InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha took her hand, squeezing it, getting her attention. She looked at him and her glare fell a bit. He gave her a smile,

"So how graphic are these machines?"

"It's not as fascinating as it's going to be when the pup is born." she answered, her smile widening as she thought about it.

InuYasha smiled back, "I never knew you world could do things like this."

"As advance as it is, I'd rather live in the feudal era." she looked into his eyes with a softer smile. "It always seems to feel more like home."

InuYasha kissed her hand, "I'm glad you feel that way, maybe one day we can somehow find a way back."

"More likely that somehow is going to find you." said Faisal.

Both InuYasha and Kagome looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head, waving the subject off. Kerstin asked,

"Are you two ready?"

Kagome nodded. Taiku shut the lights out. She took the little knob controller, pulled Kagome's shirt over her stomach and put some of the gel on it. It was cold, she squeezed InuYasha's hand only slightly.

Kerstin smiled, turning the screen towards them. Both InuYasha and Kagome had huge smiles appear onto their faces.

"He's sucking his thumb." she said, her eyes burning lightly at seeing him. "Can you please take a picture of this for me?"

Kerstin nodded, "Of course."

She typed some things on the machine and moved the knob around more. Kagome looked at InuYasha, slightly surprised to see his eyes were slightly wet. She smiled brightly at him, holding his hand to her cheek,

"I love you InuYasha."

His eyes widened and he asked, "What did you say?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked at him. She looked at him then back towards the monitor,

"I didn't say anything."

"You just said you loved me." he replied, looking at her evening though she wasn't looking at him.

Kagome shook her head, taking her hand away and crossing her arms,

"No I didn't."

"InuYasha." said Taiku, trying to get him to just drop it.

He went on, "Yes you did, you just said-

"No I didn't!" she yelled, turning and glaring at him.

Kerstin looked at the screen, "I don't think he likes you two arguing."

Kagome looked at the screen, seeing him move and she had a small smile on her face. InuYasha sighed then grumbled,

"Him and me both."

Kagome didn't reply. Kerstin took the knob off Kagome's stomach and wiped the gel off of it, changing the subject,

"Everything looks perfectly fine. I'm one hundred percent positive you'll have a healthy pup."

"When do you think I'll go into labor?" asked Kagome, pulling down her shirt.

She smiled, "I give you about 4 weeks or less. Maybe even sooner."

"Thanks." nodded Kagome, turning to get off the bed.

InuYasha tried to help her but she just took her hand away from his. When she got down, she left the room. He huffed, about to go after her,

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha, don't argue with her!" called Taiku when he hurried after her.

Faisal huffed, stood then left the room. Taiku smiled at Kerstin,

"It was nice seeing you again."

"Same." she replied, smiling back. "See you later."

He nodded then left.

**Back At The House**

"Kagome, please say something to me." he said as they entered.

She made her way up into the living room, "Something."

"Why do you keep pushing me away!?" he retorted.

Kagome yelled, "Can you just please drop it InuYasha!"

He noticed her look of pain and her hand over her stomach. InuYasha sighed then didn't say another thing. Once in the living room, she sat down, turned the television on. The rest of the day was quiet.

Kaede was up in her room, Shippo was outside somewhere, Taiku and Faisal also spent the day in their room. InuYasha sighed,

"_I know soon…we'll be together again without thinking of the past._"

He looked at Kagome and she glanced at him, quickly returning her eyes to the television.

**Two Weeks Later **

InuYasha figured it out after day five. He looked at her from his spot on the floor; she was reading a book that Taiku had gotten for her. InuYasha sighed, lying on his back, look at the ceiling.

It's been obvious _for days _that she was avoiding him. If she did talk to him, she made sure they were a good distance away. Kagome didn't want to make the mistake she had last time, admitting she loved him. He couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face,

"_At least I know that she doesn't hate me anymore._"

Kagome looked up from her book, looking at InuYasha. He was lying on the floor, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling with a content look on his face. Kagome looked back at her book, thinking,

"_Why does he look so…bliss?_"

She peeked over her book once again, studying him. Kagome looked InuYasha up and down. She remembered that day he came to get her; he had came early because Naraku had attacked them. That was the day he told her his decision to become a demon and destroy Naraku alone.

InuYasha's silver hair was sprawled everywhere beneath him, his amber eyes glistened as he stared up at the ceiling. He's well built chest rose up and down as he breathed. Kagome began to think…a light blush on her face.

InuYasha felt eyes on him and he looked at Kagome. She turned dark red then looked back at her book. He raised an eyebrow then sat up,

"Kagome?"

Kagome didn't reply, hiding her face with the book. It was nearly squashed against her face. He sat up more then leaned over, pulling the book from her face,

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." she replied, avoiding his eyes. "Just fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you blushing."

"I'm not blushing." she retorted, turning even more red.

InuYasha grinned, getting closer to her face, "Why were you staring at me?"

"I-

She whipped her head towards him, their lips meeting. Kagome gasped then pulled away, her face as red as a tomato. He asked, a smile on his face,

"Kagome, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't." she said, looking away.

InuYasha took her chin, making her look at me, "Is it because you admitted you loved me and you never meant to say it out loud?"

She looked into his eyes, becoming enchanted within them, "I…"

"I know you're afraid you'll get hurt again but Kagome…I won't let anyone hurt you again. Not even myself. I promise." he said.

This promise wasn't like all the other promises. InuYasha was looking into her eyes and she could tell whether or not he was capable of keeping it. This one…he was capable of doing. Kagome started to say something but there was a knock at the door.

InuYasha huffed,

"Come in."

In came Sango. Kagome smiled,

"Sango! I haven't seen you in days."

"I know." she said. "I've just been thinking. I forgive you and InuYasha. I've been talking to Miroku as well."

Sango looked down. Kagome asked,

"Is something wrong?"

She sighed, "I want to talk to you alone Kagome."

"InuYasha…." she started.

He stood, "Alright and….thank you Sango."

Sango smiled and nodded. With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, she came over and sat on the bed,

"After what I told him today, maybe he's changed a bit."

"What happened? Is everything okay? Where is he?" she asked.

"Miroku's downstairs, talking to Kaede. This happened about a month ago. It was actually the same day you and InuYasha got attacked by that girl."

Kagome nodded, listening. She took in a breath,

"So this is what happened…."

_It was another day of silence and thinking. Sango sat on her couch, looking at the ceiling. She was at her home, alone, not family around or anything. It was because Fate decided to not bring them back. It was the same for Miroku. _

_There was a knock at the door and she let out a sighed. Sango stood then made her way to it then opened it. Speak of the devil, there stood Miroku. He gave her a small smile,_

"_Hey Sango."_

"_Uh, hi." she replied, stepping aside so he could come in._

_Ever since their memories had come back, Miroku's attitude was completely different. It, from the start, had been completely different. Mostly when Kagome was around or mentioned. Sango closed the door,_

"_What brings you here Miroku?"_

"_I just wanted to see you." he said, looking at her._

_She smiled, trying to keep her sorrow from being shown, "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you more." he said, hugging her. _

_Sango wrapped her arms around his torso, lying her head on his chest and thinking of when she was pregnant with his child. She had felt like the happiest woman on earth until now. Sango felt tears burn her eyes and she couldn't hold in the sob. Miroku pulled away and looked down at her,_

"_Sango, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, no. I'm fine." she said, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sob and stop the tears from falling._

_Miroku put his hand on her wet cheek, looking down into her eyes,_

"_Sango, please tell me what's wrong."_

_She hugged him, sobbing. The worry in his eyes reminded her of the old Miroku. He'd never been as…grudge-holding before. It broke her heart and for the moment she was angry at Kagome…InuYasha…everyone that had something to do with making him this way. She soon stopped sobbing, able to speak while sniffing,_

"_It's just that, I thought we could actually have a happy life."_

"_We can Sango." he replied, holding her close to him._

_She shook her head, "You're still hurting. Just like I am."_

_Miroku knew what she meant. About their baby that never got to see the light of day. He softly said to her,_

"_I'm sorry Sango. For not coming through with my vow to marry you and have a family with you."_

_She shook her head, "Miroku-_

_He cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips. Sango was surprised when his soft lips met her and she began to relax, leaning toward him and kissing him back. Miroku still had his hand on her cheek; his hand gently went down her cheek, ran up her jaw bone then down to her neck. _

_Sango rested her hands on his chest, feeling more relax then she had been. The kiss deepened and Sango leaned more towards him. The next thing they knew, they were on the couch, kissing each other passionately._

**End Flashback**

Kagome was shocked, looking at Sango. She was smiling,

"Kagome, I'm pregnant again."

"Oh my gosh Sango! I…I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" exclaimed Kagome, beckoning her over so she could hug her.

She leaned over and hugged her. Kagome hugged her close,

"I'm so shocked. I so happy for you Sango."

"The main reason we're here is so that we can ask Kaede if we'll have the same child. I mean, it was possible for you wasn't it?" she asked, looking at Kagome with hope.

Her smile fell, "S..sango…I don't kn-

The door to the room opened and Miroku stepped in. Sango looked back, when she saw him, she stood,

"Well?"

He said in a calm voice, "I want to talk to you about it alone."

Sango nodded then followed him out the room. InuYasha walked up the stairs, Miroku pushing past him. He sighed then entered the room, closing the door behind him. InuYasha came over and sat on the bed with her. Kagome asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you know?" he asked, lying back onto the bed.

Kagome asked, "That Sango is pregnant?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Miroku was asking Kaede if it were possible if they could have the same child."

She lied down beside him, looking at him as he explained, "Well?"

"No." InuYasha shook his head. "The only reason we're having the same pup is because fate has something in store for him."

Kagome felt sad, "In other words, their baby's death meant nothing."

"Don't make it seem that way Kagome." said InuYasha.

She lied her head on his chest, "But that _is_ how it seems InuYasha."

InuYasha looked down at her, surprised she was so close to him but he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him,

"Do you think Miroku will ever forgive me?"

"He will Kagome. Forgiveness takes time." he said, looking into her eyes. "I would know, huh?"

Kagome knew what he meant, gave a small smile then lied her head on his chest again. She closed her, taking in a slow breath, her hand resting over her belly. As she fell asleep, Kagome felt content, for once but her heart ached when she thought of Miroku and Sango.

Though she was sure they would be happy, they have a baby on the way and that was probably the only thing on their minds right now. InuYasha began running his hand through Kagome's hair, her smile remained on her lips and she soon fell asleep…listening to InuYasha's steady, strong heartbeat.

**Please Review! Sorry for the freakishly long wait! Anyway, next chapter…Kagome has the pup! **

**COMING SOON!!!!!! :)**


	16. Move On

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Remember guys…I think two or so chapters ago I named their pup Keikuri Takahashi…or Higurashi…depends. Anyway, I'm just reminding you! On with the story!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Sixteen: Move On

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the rest of the month, Kagome had begun feeling pains in her abdomen. Her father had told her they were signs. It was almost time for her to have the baby. It was officially her ninth month. InuYasha and Kagome were happy and nervous at the same time. It could happen in a matter of minutes…no seconds!

Kagome rubbed her stomach, zoned out, thinking until an arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see two amber eyes that belonged to her mate,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." she said.

InuYasha snorted, "I don't believe that. You're always thinking about something Kagome."

"Fine." she said. "I was wondering how Keikuri would look."

He shrugged, "He'll probably look mostly like you."

"What makes you say that?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I just know."

"Well, I think he's going to look more like you." replied Kagome.

He grinned, "Whatever you say."

She smiled back then frowned. InuYasha asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just a little pain." answered Kagome, her hand on her stomach.

InuYasha asked, "Should I go get Taiku? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." she laughed. "Calm down."

He let out a sigh, "I can't calm down until you have the baby and you're both okay."

Kagome smiled softly, "We'll be fine."

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her forehead. Taiku entered the kitchen, asking,

"How are you feeling Kagome?"

"I keep having those pains." she replied.

He let out a grunt, "It's going to get worse before it get's better."

"What?" retorted Kagome.

Taiku repeated, "I think you're going to go into labor soon."

"Oh." she said.

InuYasha asked, "How would you know?"

"Well, first off…I was here before and when Kagome was born. This same thing happened with her mother." he said. "Second, those are labor pains she's having."

Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked back,

"Must be Sango and Miroku."

She took InuYasha's hand and he helped her up. They both walked to the door; Kagome opened it. Sango stood at the door, smiling,

"Hey."

"Hey Sango." smiled Kagome, then looking at Miroku.

He walked in without so much as looking at her or InuYasha. Sango let out a quiet sigh then followed. InuYasha let out a growl but she looked at him,

"Calm down InuYasha. We…I don't have a right to be mad at him."

"Kagome…" he said.

She shook her head, "I don't feel like talking about this."

Kagome walked past him then into the living room. Kaede was sitting beside Shippo, who'd been really quiet for months. Sango asked,

"I haven't seen you in a while Shippo."

"Hm." he said, looking at her.

Kagome sighed, worried about him but whenever she wanted to talk to him…he'd disappear. InuYasha would always just tell her to calm down but things were going to get worse before they got better. Kaede broke the awkward silence by asking,

"So what brings you two here?"

"I wanted to see how Kagome was doing." answered Sango, looking over at her.

She smiled, "I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

There was another awkward silence. InuYasha had his arms crossed, glancing at Miroku who was looking in the opposite direction. Sango asked,

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?" she replied.

She asked, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." nodded Kagome, leading the way towards the stairs.

InuYasha remained where he stood, soon the two girls were up the stairs and in the room. He wasn't going to hold back what he'd been wanting to say for the pass nine months,

"Miroku, you have to stop this."

"Excuse me?" he replied, turning to look at InuYasha, staring him in the eye.

He glared, "You heard what I said monk."

"You're telling me to stop?" asked Miroku. "Stop what exactly InuYasha? Being angry at your _mate _for causing the death of all of us except you?"

He growled, "Don't even-

"I can speak whatever I want." interrupted Miroku.

Kaede stood, "Enough. Violence nor arguing will solve ye problem. Ye need to sit down and talk."

"I don't have anything to discuss with him." said Miroku.

Shippo remained in his seat, looking straight ahead, not moving or blinking. No one noticed. InuYasha's hands dropped to the side stiffly, his hands clenching into a fist,

"I'm warning you Miroku."

"If I don't do what you say, you'll do what? Kill me? Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised!"

He growled, "You actually think I'd do that!? Miroku, listen to what you're saying!"

"I hear myself think and speak InuYasha. Unlike you." said Miroku calmly.

InuYasha growled loudly while Miroku stared back at him calmly. Kaede sighed quietly,

"This is not going to end well."

**Upstairs**

"What's wrong Sango?" asked Kagome as she sat on the bed.

She shook her head, "I just couldn't take all the tension down there. I was beginning to suffocate."

"I agree." nodded Kagome. "Miroku will never forgive me. He doesn't know how sorry I truly am."

Sango sat beside her, "I believe he will Kagome, eventually. I bet your baby…pup will lighten him up some."

"We'll see." smiled Kagome then hugging her.

Sango laughed and hugged her back. They both jumped when they heard yelling and a very loud growl. Sango shot up,

"That doesn't sound good."

"Sango, help me up." said Kagome.

She took her hand and pulled her up. The two went out the room then down the stairs. Once they were downstairs, they saw what all the commotion was about. Shippo was standing, tears glistening in his eyes. Miroku's face was slightly red and InuYasha was growling. Kagome frowned,

"What's going on InuYasha?"

"You're defiantly not the Miroku I use to know." he said, ignoring Kagome's question. "Didn't think you could actually hold grudges."

He turned even redder, "That was when I thought I could actually count on you! Trusting someone like you only led to my death!"

"Put yourself in my position Miroku-

Miroku cut him off, "If I were in your position, I would've created a better strategy! At least tie your mate up somewhere so she wouldn't run after you!"

No one saw the punch coming, but Miroku went flying backwards. Sango exclaimed,

"Miroku!"

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, shock written all over her face.

He took a step towards him but Kagome took his arm, "InuYasha, stop!"

"Get away Kagome." he said, growling loudly, his eyes already red with the blue pupil.

She stood in front of him, "I said stop! Plea-

Kagome winced in pain, there was a popping sound. InuYasha turned around fast,

"Kagome!?"

Taiku and Faisal came running in,

"InuYasha! Get Kagome to the car!"

His eyes immediately returned to amber then he picked her up bridal style and left the house. Taiku grabbed his keys then followed. Sango helped Miroku up, he was wiping the blood from his lip,

"I can't believe you said that."

Miroku turned, looking at Sango a bit confused. She glared at him,

"I've put myself in Kagome's position. I would've gone after you as well if I knew you were going to your death."

"Sango, I-

"So," she interrupted, still glaring, "if I had refused to stay behind…you would've tied me up? While I was pregnant?"

He shook his head, "Sango, I would never-

"Exactly Miroku." With that she turned and ran out the door. "Wait for me!"

The door closed loudly behind her. Miroku stood there, staring at the door. Faisal, Kaede, and Shippo remained in the living room.

"Do ye see now Miroku? That who ye are balming isn't the culprit."

"But if she hadn't left…" he trailed off.

Kaede shook her head, "That day, everyone in the feudal era died. That was not Kagome's fault."

"You're…" he started. Paling, realization dawning on him, "you're right. It all happened because Naraku unleashed all that power upon our world."

Faisal spoke, "Even then you should not hold such hate. Focus your energy on stopping time from repeating so you can continue on with life."

Miroku let out a quiet sigh, then nodded.

**Woods**

"Naraku." said Lore, walking into the clearing.

He looked at her, "It's happened?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Kagome went into labor no more than an hour ago. Their pup has been born."

Naraku grinned at her, "You have no more than three days. I'm tired of this human world. It's time to return to the land of the demons."

Lore nodded, turned then made her way out. Within a couple of minutes, she was at a familiar cave,

"Michineko!"

She had been sitting on a boulder, observing her razor sharp claws,

"Hm?"

"Your final task," she started, "their blood. I'll need it before sunset on the third day."

Michineko grinned, "Oh goody! I'll finally get to make the mutt whiz on himself."

"This, you can't mess up." said Lore. "I'll need exactly one vial of their blood."

Michi asked, standing and dusting herself off, "Who's they?"

"InuYasha, Kagome, Keikuri, and Sesshomaru. Within their pup lies the sacred jewel-

She her cut off, "Does that mean I must kill the child?"

"No, do not kill the pup." said Lore sternly.

Michi grinned, "Why? Do you _care_?"

"No!" retorted Lore, glaring. "Listen to me or I'll gladly find someone else to do the job."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. Don't have a tantrum."

"I know you have the ability to reach into another's soul. That's what you'll do." instructed Lore.

Michi raised an eyebrow, "It'll still hurt him."

"But the infant will still survive." she said, obviously losing her patience.

Michi nodded, "Alright, alright. Three days, huh? Just enough time for me to get ready."

"If I don't receive it by sunset, your life will belong to Naraku."

She snorted, "As will yours."

There was silence, Lore knew that was true but she had a feeling Naraku wouldn't kill her. Just punish her. How? She didn't want to know. Lore looked at her,

"Three days Michi."

"Alright, I hear you." she huffed.

With that, Lore left. Michi walked to the back of the cave, picking up the long sheath. She pulled out the razor sharp blade that had all designs on it. Michineko grinned,

"You've met your match Tetsusaiga."

**Hospital**

A loud crying was heard within the walls of the hospital room. Kagome was panting, sweat falling down her forehead. Kerstin was quickly cleaning the pup, then when she was done, she wrapped him in a cotton blanket then walked over to Kagome. Kerstin smiled,

"Congratulation. A healthy baby boy."

"He's so beautiful." said Kagome, taking him into her arms, tears in her eyes.

InuYasha stood beside her, a huge smile on his face. She looked up at him,

"I told you he looked more like you."

"What are you two going to name him?" asked Kerstin.

Kagome smiled, "Keikuri T-

"Higurashi." interrupted InuYasha.

She looked up at him, "Huh?"

"Your last name has been around longer. I want his last name to be Higurashi."

Kagome searched his eyes, "Are you sure InuYasha?"

"Yeah." he nodded, smiling at her. "I'm sure."

Kagome nodded as well, "Okay then, Keikuri Higurashi."

Kerstin smiled then nodded; Kagome looked down at their son. InuYasha kissed her on the forehead,

"You did a great job."

"No, we did a great job." she said, leaning her head back to kisss him on the lips.

InuYasha kissed her back. She pulled back, looking into his amber eyes,

"I love you InuYasha."

He looked surprised, "Really?"

She nodded, and InuYasha pecked her on the lips repeatedly, while saying,

"I love you so much."

She smiled then looked down. In her arms was Keikuri. He was half asleep, eyes slightly open with his thumb in his mouth. He had long moon-silver hair; his silver bangs had a mixture of black and his silver dog ears had black tips. Keikuri's eyes were blue-silver like his mothers but around the pupil was amber.

Kagome ran her thumb over his smooth cheeks. Which had two maroon scars on each cheek. They looked like the ones Sesshomaru had. She held him to her chest, thinking,

"_I have to move on._"

**Please Review! Sorry if my letters are doubled or something. I spilt some juice into my keys and now their like...sticky. Having some serious bad luck here…..**


	17. Beginning

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Seventeen: Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. If it was anything, probably when InuYasha and her mated and she knew nothing of his intentions. She sighed, opening her eyes and wincing at the bright light of the sun. Kagome felt warm and she looked back to see InuYasha was beside her, holding her by the waist, fast asleep. She smiled then turned around, caressing his cheek.

InuYasha stirred, a small smile forming on his face when he recognized the touch. He opened his eyes and they met hers. Kagome's smile widened,

"Good morning."

"Morning." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "How do you feel?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You act like I'm still pregnant."

"Doesn't matter. I still want to know how you feel." he said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes again, but smiled, "I'm happy. Very."

"I'm glad." said InuYasha. "So am I."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso, lying her head on his chest. He hugged her close to him by the waist, taking in her welcoming, sweet scent. The comfortable silence was broken by the sound of whimpering. Kagome sat up, pulling away from him, then stood from the bed. She walked over to the little crib that use to belong to Souta that her father gave her.

Kagome smiled and picked up Keikuri,

"It's ok. I'm here Keikuri."

InuYasha watched her. There was no destroying the smile on his face. His heart, finally, felt whole. With no pain or regrets. All was well. Kagome returned to the bed, sitting beside InuYasha with Keikuri. He looked down at his son, who looked back at him.

Keikuri blinked curiously at InuYasha then raised his small arms to him. Kagome giggled,

"He wants you to hold him."

InuYasha carefully took him into his arms, holding him protectively out of habit. Kagome smiled, kissed InuYasha's cheek then stood,

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be alright?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, frowning and looking up at her.

She laughed, "Hm. How do I say this without hurting your feelings."

"Keh!" he snorted, still frowning at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If he starts crying, there's nothing wrong with him, okay?"

"Why do I get the feeling you think I don't know what I'm doing." he said in a grunt.

She walked over to her closet and got some clothes, "Because you don't. Yet. Remember, you grew up chasing and bullying little kids InuYasha."

"Why would I do that to Keikuri!" he said, insulted.

Kagome looked at him, "Right now you won't of course. Just wait until he's six or seven. I know you to well."

"Keh! We'll see." he said, returning his gaze to Keikuri.

She restated what she just said in her head and frowned slightly. That dream returned to her. InuYasha smelt a change in her scent then looked up again,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she said, gathering the rest of her stuff quickly, stopping him from questioning her further. "I'll be right back. Um, you should go downstairs and eat. Dad's probably dying to hold Keikuri."

InuYasha didn't get the chance to say anything. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. He frowned, huffed then stood, taking her advice then heading downstairs.

Kagome started the water, blazing out then turned on the shower. She got undressed then stepped into the steamy mist. She tensed at first from the extreme heat but soon relaxed as her body became accustomed to it. Kagome let out a sigh, trying to clear her mind but she couldn't. Her eyes closed as the water ran through her jet black hair, the dream took over the blackness within her mind:

_Kagome could see his face now. It was Keikuri. His features were different then she had saw before. He was seven, shaking and crying. Keikuri's eyes were slightly red…and they weren't red from crying. He looked straight ahead, as if looking right at Kagome. Kagome's eyes burned,_

"_Keikuri, run!"_

_He wiped his wet face with his kimono sleeve, his body still shaking with fear. His silver, black tip dog ears twitched when they heard something rustling behind him. Keikuri slowly began to turn around, soon he was completely around. He fell backwards then let out a loud yell._

Kagome covered her mouth and screamed, sliding to her knees in the shower. She was glowing a faint red misty color. Kagome was shaking, her eyes were burning from crying. The water felt like needles hitting her now. Each drop hissing. She smelt smoke and turned her head slightly.

The curtain had slightly caught fire from her power outburst but the water was putting it out. At least that was what she thought. The red flamed flicker, each time seeming to burst angrily at the water. Kagome reached over, covering the burning part of the curtain with her hand. It hissed and she winched, snatching he hand away. The flame was gone.

She felt weak all the sudden and couldn't stop the sobs from coming. Kagome hugged her knees, trying to quiet her sobs but it was no use. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the smell or the sound. As expected, there was a loud knock on the door,

"Kagome, are you alright!?"

She tried to speak but couldn't. Kagome heard the lock of the door turns. InuYasha must've used his claw. The door opened and he spoke again,

"Kagome?"

"I…I'm alright." she stammered, not able to stop her voice from being shaky.

InuYasha pulled back the curtain, seeing her body glowing the faint red. He cursed then turned the water off, grabbed a towel then wrapped it around her, speaking to her softly,

"Come on."

She stood, stepped out of the tub and let him guide her to the room. InuYasha locked the door then sat Kagome on the bed,

"Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?"

He touched her hand then jerked it away, his hand being burnt slightly. Kagome looked at him, shaking,

"Please don't touch me InuYasha. You'll get hurt."

"Calm down." he said softly, touching her cheek, ignoring the burning sensation immediately starting to surge through him.

Kagome leaned into his touch, relaxing. The glow faded until it was gone. When it was, he pulled her into his arms. She lied her head onto his shoulder, sitting on his lap. InuYasha asked,

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I," she started, shaking slightly, "I had that vision again."

He frowned, "What vision?"

"You've had it before." she said, looking up at him, frightened.

InuYasha searched her eyes, "About Keikuri?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes, "I saw his face this time. He was transforming, but I don't know why. InuYasha, he couldn't hear my voice! Then something hurt him! And I couldn't do anything!"

"Kagome, shh." he said softly, beginning to run his fingers through her wet her. "You have to calm down."

Kagome shook her head, hugging him, "I can't. What if this is some type of warning or a vision of the future. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He's not going to get hurt because I'm not going to allow anything to happen to him or you." he said, kissing her forehead.

She sighed, "I wish I could believe in your promises but I can't. Fate can easily turn your words around as easily as you can swing Tetsusaiga."

InuYasha sighed as well, holding her tightly to him. He thought for a moment,

"I'll figure something out, but for right now…I don't want you stressing over anything. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, leaning against him, taking a deep breath then relaxing against him. He kissed the top of her head. She asked,

"Where's Keikuri?"

"Who's the worrier now?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

Kagome glared at him, "I'm serious."

"He's fine Kagome. My mother has him." he answered.

She relaxed again, "Your parents are here?"

"Yeah." he said, his voice lowering slightly.

Kagome asked, "What's wrong?"

"So is Sesshomaru." he said in a tight voice.

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it, "InuYasha, we have to move on."

"I can do that, but it doesn't mean I have to forgive him for what he did to you. That bastard thinks he's something more than a uncle to Keikuri. I'll kill him if he even tries to lie a hand on him." he growled louder.

She closed her eyes, still feeling weak, "InuYasha, please."

His growl died and he calmed himself. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her then rested his head on top of hers. They sat there, quiet for the moment. Comfortable. Kagome was drifting into sleep, feeling so protected and warm in his arms. InuYasha noticed,

"You're tired."

"Mm." she mumbled, snuggling into him. "No. Just give me a minute."

InuYasha laughed, smirking, "You're tired wench and you're going to stay up here and sleep."

"Who are you calling a wench?" she frowned, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

His expression didn't change and she laughed,

"I just can't believe you."

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha, frowning slightly when she stood from her spot on his lap.

She turned, looking at him, "Just a week or so ago, you acted like a complete ghost with a deep determination. Today…you are what you use to be."

"Is that a bad thing?" InuYasha asked, standing.

Kagome smiled softly, "No. It makes me feel like nothing ever changed."

He smiled back, taking her around the waist and kissing her softly on the lips. Kagome didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She dropped her towel then wrapped her arms around him, not caring. InuYasha deepened the kiss, holding her wet body against him, his claws tickling her on the side.

Kagome laughed, pulling away. He turned, kissing at her neck with a smirk on his face.

"InuYasha, we have to go downstairs before they start getting suspicious." she said, her eyes closed as he kissed her neck.

InuYasha snorted, "They wouldn't dare."

There was a loud knock on the door then a irritated voice,

"It's been three days since you came back from the hospital Kagome and already you're wanting a second?"

She turned blood red and pushed InuYasha away,

"Dad!"

Kagome scooped up her towel, wrapping it around her. There was silence on the other side of the door then laughing,

"So I guessed right."

"Can we get two seconds alone!?" growled InuYasha, crossing his arms, red himself.

Taiku's laughed again, "There's no more alone time, InuYasha. You have a son."

"Yeah but he's not the one interrupting us now is he?" he retorted.

Kagome glared, "InuYasha!"

She smacked his arm, wishing she had the darn prayer beads. Kagome thought,

"_Note to self. Have a long talk to Kaede._"

InuYasha saw that thoughtful look in his mates eyes and frowned,

"What are you thinking wench?"

"That you need your rosary again. That's what. Just wait until I get to talk to Kaede." she replied, walking past him and into the bathroom to change.

He paled, "What for!? I can control my demon side now and why the hell would I want the stupid jewel shard again. It doesn't even exist anymore!"

"Yeah but you can't control what you say, think or do. I wish there were connections." she replied from the other side of the door.

InuYasha growled, frowning. Soon the door opened and she came out with blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Kagome dried her hair with the towel the tossed it into the bathroom, grabbing her brush and brushing it. She ignored his pouting. Soon she was all done and smiled at him,

"Let's go."

He grunted then followed her out the room. When they got downstairs, Miroku and Sango had arrived. Kagome hadn't seen Miroku since the fight he had with InuYasha. He looked sad. She bit her cheek then walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Izayoi, hugging her, Keikuri in her arm. "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. You?"

"Great! Keikuri is so cute! He looks so much like InuYasha when he was a baby but he doesn't cry as much." she said, a sly smile on her face.

InuYasha turned red, "Hey! I didn't cry!"

"How would you know?" she asked then winking at him when he didn't answer.

InuTaisho laughed along with Taiku. InuYasha growled, grumbling to himself. Sesshomaru stood slightly in the corner, glancing at Keikuri and Kagome. She couldn't help but shiver, Kagome still felt afraid of him. What he did was going to take a while to be a mere blur in her mind. A long while.

Sango came over and asked,

"Did it hurt Kagome?"

"Did what hurt?" she asked, blinking.

She raised an eyebrow, "Giving birth."

"Oh." she said, shuddering. "Painful but worth it."

Sango's eyes flashed, "Oh."

"You're a lot stronger then I am Sango. You're a demon exterminator and I'm an inexperienced miko." laughed Kagome. "You'll do great."

She shook her head, "You've been through way more Kagome. I don't think I'm stronger than you mentally."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Again, laughed Kagome.

Miroku wanted to say something but he didn't know how. He felt guilty and didn't know how to get things even between him and Kagome…_and_ InuYasha again. Sango glanced over at Miroku, and he caught her eye. He'd apologized to her and promised to make things right again.

She smiled at him encouragingly. Miroku smiled back, taking in a deep breath,

"InuYasha, Kagome…can I…talk to you?"

Kagome looked surprised that he didn't look hateful or angry. InuYasha frowned,

"Why?"

"InuYasha, just come on." said Kagome, taking his sleeve and dragging him out into the hall.

Miroku followed behind them. Soon they were in the living room. InuYasha crossed his arms,

"Well?"

"I realized something when I got into an argument with InuYasha. That none of this was Kagome's fault and you two have no idea how stupid and incredibly sorry I am." he said, looking at Kagome then InuYasha. "I hope you accept my apology. If you don't. I understand."

Kagome smiled, "Of course we do Miroku, but you had every right to be angry with me. I would've been angry if I were you. We're only human."

"Thank you Kagome." said Miroku, his shoulders slumping in relief.

InuYasha snorted, "Keh! Who said _I_ was going to forgive him!?"

"InuYasha!" snarled Kagome threateningly.

Miroku looked at him, "I didn't mean to insult your mate InuYasha. How would you have felt if you were in my place?"

"_I would've came up with a better strategy_." he mimicked, a smirk forming on his face when Kagome glared at him. "I will until you admit I knocked some sense into you when I punched you."

Miroku grinned, knowing InuYasha was just joking with him…in an InuYasha type way,

"Yes, InuYasha, you punched some sense into me and for that I'm grateful."

"Good monk. Otherwise I'd have to kill you for hurting my mates feelings." he replied.

Miroku laughed and Kagome sighed, shaking her head. They made up and returned to the kitchen. Everyone was having a great time, for once and Shippo joined them. The color had returned to his face and he was mostly around Keikuri. Calling him his little brother. It took a lot of effort for Kagome not to cry. Everything was normal again.

She wasn't the only one extremely happy…everyone was.

**Nightfall**

Kagome lied the sleeping Keikuri in his crib the kissed him on the forehead,

"I love you Kei."

His ears twitched and she giggled quietly. Kagome walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, lying down beside InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing in content. She smiled,

"Enjoyed yourself today?"

"Yep. Well, if Sesshomaru wasn't here staring at you and Keikuri all day I would've been even more happy. Stupid bastard is still here." he grunted, burying his face in her neck.

Kagome smiled, not wanting to get on the Sesshomaru topic again,

"Do you think we'll finally be happy?"

"Yes." he yawned. "Finally."

Kagome laughed, kissing his cheek then yawned herself. He kissed her neck in return of affection,

"Go to sleep wench."

"Alright, alright dog boy." she said, making him smirk.

Kagome snuggled into his warmth then began to doze off, his warm breath tickling her neck. InuYasha's eyes soon drooped closed, a small snoring beginning to come from his mouth. The couple was soon in a deep sleep.

**Midnight**

The night was calm and the house was silent. Kagome's position had changed from movement in her sleep and she was hugging InuYasha to her like he'd leave in any second. He held her by the waist still, face buried in her shoulder. Keikuri slept peacefully, his leg and ears twitching from a dream. You'd think nothing could destroy such a peaceful moment…until…

The window slowly pulled up, a small breeze coming into the room. Kagome shivered, snuggling even closer to InuYasha. He grunted, pulling the covers more onto her then himself. She sighed, relaxing in her sleep again and when she did, he did.

Michi stepped into the room quietly. Like the stealthy cat she knew she was. She looked down into the crib, then grinning. Michi touched Keikuri's cheek, tracing the stripes. His nose wrinkled at the scent of a cat then he sneezed. Michi frowned slightly, taking her arm back then wiping her arm on her pants.

She took out a small vile and a needle. Michi pulled out another vial with a purplish liquid in it. She dripped some onto his small arm and rubbed it against it. After putting that away, she took the needle and poked him. Quick and easy. Keikuri whimpered in his sleep, the pain of the poke subsiding fast so it wouldn't bother him. Michi took his arms and made a light squeeze. The purplish stuff glistened and the blood easily went into the vial.

Once it was full, she put it in her back pocket then wiped away the purple liquid. She thought to herself with a grin,

"_I'll be back for the jewel little pup._"

Michi walked over to the couple and sat at the end of the bed, a smirk on her face. She cracked her knuckles,

"_Time to have some fun._"

She took out another needle, and vial then without mercy sliced Kagome across the cheek. Michi was quick and got the blood into the vial. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she squeaked in pain. InuYasha growled and his eyes slowly opened and he shot up,

"Michineko!"

She stood, "Ah, InuYasha. It's so nice to see you again."

Michi put the vial in her back pocket, purposely making it clank against the other. InuYasha growled, eyes blood red with the blue pupil,

"Why are you here?"

Kagome shot up from the bed then ran over to Keikuri. She took him from the basket then stood away from Michineko. Keikuri whimpered in his sleep. Kagome carefully examined him. She saw a line of blood going down his arm from a puncture. From a needle. Kagome's body became surrounded with the red loud, amazingly it didn't harm Keikuri. She knew it wouldn't,

"You hurt him!"

"Shoot. I thought I removed all the Zinma. Guess not." she shrugged, grinning at Kagome, the blood flowing down her cheek.

InuYasha growled, smelling Kei's blood, "You'll die for touching them."

"Oh, am I?" she said, putting her hand on the handle of her sword, making it pulse.

Tetsusaiga, which was right beside the bed, pulsed violently. Rattling. Her sword was a great threat. InuYasha growled loudly. Michi sighed,

"Shall we begin? Or do you want to gawk?"

"Bitch!" snarled InuYasha, jumping at Michi.

She easily pulled out the long sword, a flash of light shooting toward InuYasha. He grunted in pain when the light hit his arm. Blood began flowing down it. Michi pulled out another vial,

"Looks like this one is going to overflow."

He grabbed Tetsusaiga, it was still pulsing and rattling. Michi smirked then started towards him. He pulled out the sword, swinging at her. Michi took a risk, putting the vial by his dripping arm and scooping up the blood. His sword grazed her shoulder and she jumped back.

Kagome hugged Keikuri to her, who'd woken up, frightened and began crying. She yelled,

"Dad!"

There was a loud crash downstairs. Michi smirked,

"I'm afraid Daddy is occupied at the moment. Now that I have your mate's blood, it's time I got one more thing from your son."

"I don't think do!" snarled InuYasha, jumping at her without thinking.

She laughed, "Wrong move!"

Michi touched his forehead and sent him flying backwards, causing him to crash through the wall. She pulled out her sword then threw it at him. Before InuYasha could react, the sword went through his chest and he growled out in pain. Kagome gasped, taking one step towards him,

"InuYasha!"

"Don't you think about it! Run! Get out of here! Now!" he growled, looking at her with blood red eyes.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to think about Keikuri. Kagome started for the door. Michi laughed,

"Not so fast _Priestess_ Kagome."

She white, sparkling silver chain came from her sleeve and wrapped around her leg. Kagome stumbled over, she quickly jerked her body around and landed hard onto her back, Keikuri safe within her arms. He was crying loudly.

The chains went up Kagome's legs and eventually got to her arms. They separated her arms from Kei. She screamed, trying to break free but the chains seemed to be preventing her power of being any use,

"No! Let me go!"

Michi slowly walked over to Kagome, smiling. She knelt down and picked up Keikuri, who was still crying. Not understanding what was going on. InuYasha growled, trying to yank the sword from his chest but it flash bright and he yelled out in pain. Michi rocked Keikuri in her arms,

"Shh. Stop your crying. It is quite annoying."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" screamed Kagome, still yanking around on the floor, ignoring the pain the mystical chains were causing her.

She knew she had many slices from the pinches it did to her arms and legs. Michi laid Keikuri in the crib, ignoring Kagome,

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you pup but it has to be done or I may not be living tomorrow."

Her hands began to glow a bright, faint blue color. Kagome froze, her eyes wide. Michi began to mutter to herself,

"Fate, create a more powerful jewel than created by Midoriko. I do now want the Jewel of Four Souls…but the Jewel of Enigma. The one which lies within this child and I…shall take it."

Her arm went down and her hand slowly went into Kei's chest. His cries worsened. Kagome thrashed around weakly, sobbing,

"Stop! Please don't hurt him!"

The door was thrown from the hinges and Sesshomaru went across the room easily. He grabbed Michi by the neck, separating her from Keikuri. Sesshomaru held her against the wall, hand tightly wrapped around her neck. He said in a low voice,

"Who are you?"

"And you must be Sesshomaru." she laughed out, her left hand clenched into a fist.

Michi swiftly pulled out a dagger then sliced him on the arm. She pulled out the vial then scooped up some of the flowing blood. The red jewel in her hand became black and blasted Sesshomaru from her. She fell to the floor. Michi hurriedly got to her feet, grabbed her sword, yanking it from InuYasha's chest then jumped out of the window.

The chain around Kagome, after a minute or so, fell and she pushed them off of her. She scrambled to her feet then ran to the crib. Kagome picked up the crying Keikuri and held him to her chest. She fell to her knees, sobbing, holding him to her,

"I'm so sorry!"

InuYasha clenched at his wound, trying to stand but there was more to that white light. He felt weak but he ignored the feeling then made his way over to Kagome. Sesshomaru had found his way up and was brushing his clothing off, his eyes fading from red to amber once again. InuYasha made it over to Kagome and looked at Keikuri,

"Please tell me he's alright."

"I…I don't know what she did. Whatever it was, it hurt him a lot." she said, trying to calm her sobs but she couldn't, the fear was still strongly surging through her.

Taiku, Faisal, Kaede and Shippo came running into the room. Taiku exclaimed,

"Kagome! Is Keikuri alright!?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed loudly, hugging him to her chest.

Taiku limped over, a deep cut on his leg. He knelt down beside Kagome and looked at Keikuri,

"Kaede, please come look at my grandson."

She nodded, hurried over then took him into her arms. Kaede looked him over, touched his forehead and looked for any deep wounds. She sighed,

"He's perfectly fine, but what she did hurt him a lot. What worries me most is that Jewel of Enigma."

"Jewel of Enigma." repeated Faisal, bruise up pretty bad. "I'm going to call of InuTaisho, Izayoi and Kerstin. Make all your way downstairs. Hurry up."

InuYasha help Kagome up, grunting in pain. She looked at him, worried,

"InuYasha…."

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said, his eyes amber again.

She didn't say anything, trying to calm Keikuri down,

"_I guess this is another beginning for us InuYasha. Our final happiness…may never come._"

**Please Review!!! I may not be able to review until like June 5th**** because I get out June 4****th****. I'm going to rest that WHOLE day. So…please be patient with me! Later!**


	18. What Just Happened?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Eighteen: What Just Happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had arrived at the house. Including Sango and Miroku. It was very quiet in the living room as Kerstin and Kaede looked at Keikuri. Kagome and InuYasha were in the kitchen. She was cleaning and bandaging his wounds. InuYasha hadn't said a word to her since everyone got there. Which had been an hour and a half ago.

When she was done, she sighed,

"InuYasha, when are you going to say something to me?"

He looked at her then sighed, taking her hand in his,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. None of this was your fault." replied Kagome.

He shook his head, "There wasn't even a point in becoming a full fledged demon. I still can't protect you and because of my weakness. You and Keikuri got hurt."

"InuYasha, please don't blame yourself." sighed Kagome, running her thumb over the palm of his hand.

InuYasha saw all the cuts on her arms. Some of them were pretty deep. The blood was drying. He frowned,

"I should've bandaged your wounds first. I would've been fine."

"I don't have a huge hole in my chest." she retorted, looking at his bandaged bare chest.

InuYasha slid off of the counter, taking her by the waist and putting her up on it. She huffed,

"InuYasha, I'm fine. It'll heal eventually."

"It's going to get infected." he said, getting a wash cloth, wetting it and beginning to clean all the thin and deep cuts on her arms.

Kagome bit her cheek, stopping herself from whimpering or whining from the sting the soap caused. InuYasha knew it was hurting her and it was killing him. After cleaning it, he applied some of the ointment she used on him then began wrapping it in gauze. Once he was done, he looked at her,

"Sorry."

"InuYasha." she said, pecking him on the lips. "Stop."

InuYasha gave a small smile, "I can't help it. It's one of your habits rubbing off on me."

"I don't do that, do I?" she asked, frowning slightly.

He nodded, "Yes. You do."

"Oh, then sorry." she said, giggling.

InuYasha kissed her on the lips then hugged her. She wrapped her arm around his torso and hugged him back. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder,

"InuYasha? Is everything going to get better? Why did she come here and take our blood?"

"I don't know Kagome." he replied in a whisper, beginning to run his fingers through her hair. "I can't tell you things are going to get better because I believe they're going to get worse. We need to face it."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Together right?"

"Kagome…." sighed InuYasha.

Kagome held him closer slightly, "I'm not letting you do that again InuYasha, so don't even try it. Don't. Please."

He heard her voice become shaky and a sob escaped her. InuYasha kissed her neck,

"We have to think about Keikuri, Kagome. You can't be with me everywhere I go if it's dangerous."

"I don't want you to leave me." she sobbed. "Not again."

InuYasha replied, "And I don't want to lose you again."

She knew what he meant and sobbed into his shoulder. InuYasha held her as she cried,

"This doesn't mean that I'll have to leave. We don't know much of anything right now. Kagome, just calm down. You know I hate it when you cry."

Kagome took in a deep breath, quieting her sobs. She sniffed as he pulled away. InuYasha wiped away her tears,

"Things just might get worse before they get better but…eventually they'll get better, okay?"

Kagome nodded, giving a small smile, "Yeah."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. Kerstin knocked on the wall which broke them apart. She had Keikuri in her arms,

"He's fine and asleep."

"Really?" said Kagome, sliding off the counter, walking over and taking him into her arms.

Keikuri turned his head in his mothers arms, recognizing her scent and he was even more comfortable in his sleep. She kissed his forehead, hearing InuYasha ask,

"What about that jewel?"

"The jewel may or may not have taken the power that Kagome contains. So I recommend you not touch him when you're using them." she replied, looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

She looked down at Keikuri, Kerstin continued,

"Don't be concerned if Keikuri remains asleep for a while. If that amount of power was taken from him, it may have worn him out. He will wake up to eat and everything else. So don't worry."

Kagome and InuYasha nodded. She nodded as well,

"Well, come on. Everyone's ready to talk."

InuYasha sighed, leading the way out. Kagome and Kerstin followed him out. Once they were in the living room, the atmosphere changed. It was gloomy and dense. Kagome and InuYasha sat beside each other. Taiku had a frown on his face, his leg bandaged.

Faisal had a cut stitched up on his cheek, about all the damage he got. He took in a breath,

"I'm afraid I don't know the reason why Michineko came here and took blood samples. It confuses me."

"Surprise, surprise." grunted Taiku, relaxes back in the couch. "All we have to do now is wait. Something tell me we won't be lasting here more than a day. I think this whole thing has to do with Naraku and his impatience with this world."

Faisal looked at him, "You just may be right."

"Just may? I know I am. His actions are becoming to predictable already." he replied, catching Kerstin looking at him.

InuTaisho was beside Izayoi, standing at the window, "Like Taiku said, all we can do now is wait."

Izayoi looked worried, looking at the sleeping Keikuri in Kagome's arms. She smiled,

"He's going to be alright."

"That's good." she replied, visibly relaxing. "At least no one got badly hurt."

Everyone nodded. Sango looked tired, leaning against Miroku, her eyes drooping. Kagome took in a breath, standing,

"We're all tired. I suggest we get some sleep because I have a feeling we're in store for something unexpected."

Everyone nodded, stood then departed to a guest room. InuYasha stood then followed Kagome.

**Up In A Guest Room**

Since their room was ruined, they had to go into InuYasha's. Which he had before they'd mated again. Keikuri was in between him, Kagome had her arm around him protectively. InuYasha looked over at her in the dark, she looked wide awake,

"You can't go to sleep can you?"

She looked at him, the moonlight providing her with little light,

"No. I'm afraid she'll come back."

"I thought so." he said. "I don't want you to stay awake because…like you said. We may be in store for something unexpected."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "I know but I just can't-

"Would it help if I held you?" he interrupted.

She thought about it then nodded. InuYasha sat up, taking Keikuri in his arms, he placed him beside the wall. He climbed over Kagome and she scooted closer to Keikuri. Once InuYasha was comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her waist, sighing,

"There. Now go to sleep."

Kagome smiled, looking up. He looked down at her and she kissed him on the lips. InuYasha grinned and kissed her back. After a while, she pulled away,

"I love you."

"I love you to…no matter what happens." he said, holding her closer.

Kagome smiled turned towards Keikuri and pulling him to her chest. Soon, she was fast asleep. InuYasha remained awake, sleeping lightly if he ever did fall asleep.

**Elsewhere: Dawn**

Michi did all of this _a bit_ late and frankly, she didn't care. She walked into the cave only to be glared at by a panting Lore. Michi raised an eyebrow at her,

"What's wrong with you."

Lore wiped the blood from her lip, her cheeks were wet from…crying possibly? She bit back her whimper as she forced her aching body from the tattered cot. Michi's frown deepened, sensing a strong aura somewhere in the cave and it's emanating force was blazing. Lore stumbled over to her, glaring with glowing silver eyes,

"You bitch! When did you go to get the blood! I said by sunset on the third day! It's been a week!"

Michi saw the tears in her eyes, "My sword wasn't ready. Without it, there was no way I would've gotten those blood samples without getting destroyed by the miko's family. Their all stronger then you think."

"Because of you…he…." she started, tears rising in her eyes.

There was a dark, sinister chuckle that echoed off of the walls,

"Did I say you could move from the cot Lore? Disobeying again?"

Lore fell to her knees, backing up to the cot, a glare on her face as she tried to compose herself. Michi stood still, her sword pulsing. She frowned, thinking,

"_There's no way this guy can be a threat to you._"

Naraku chuckled as he walked up to Michi, "Yes. I am a threat to your sword. Just as I am a threat to InuYasha's. I've gotten stronger Princess."

"What did you do to her?" asked Michi, her face serious but not caring.

He grinned, "I thought her a lesson. I wanted my jewel two days ago at sunset and what did I get? An explanation of not knowing where you were. Pity. When I make a command, I expect it to happen. No delay what so ever."

He was close to her, towering over her like the demon he was. Michi looked at Lore,

"You're a real bastard, aren't you? I didn't think you were so big a dangerous. A coward who sends little girls out to do his dirty work."

"My appearance, would only mean the end for anyone." hissed Naraku, not liking being insulted, his hand reaching out for her swiftly. "Give me the jewel."

Michi yanked out her sword, the blast slicing him in the stomach and sending him backwards. She thought fast, picked up Lore then took off out the cave. Michi sped off fast, sniffing, for any haven that was safe from that psycho. The vials clanked in her back pocket.

Lore was looking up at her, bewildered,

"Are you insane!? He's going to follow us! Then he's-

"He's not following." she interrupted, still running. "He's up to something. Tell me…what was his plan."

Lore looked hesitant then sound, "Take me to the Bone Eaters Well."

Michi looked at her, nodded then sped up.

**Back At The House**

InuYasha woke up when he heard Keikuri crying. He sat up to see Kagome was still asleep. InuYasha knew she was exhausted. He picked him up and he soon began to calm down. Kagome stirred in her sleep when she felt Keikuri's presence disappear from beside her.

She blinked away, looking around confused then she looked at him. InuYasha gave her a smile,

"It's alright. He's probably just hungry."

"Oh." she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I felt like I haven't gotten any sleep."

"Then you should go back to sleep." he said.

Kagome took Keikuri into her arms, "I have to feed him first."

He nodded, standing then walking over to the window. InuYasha pulled it open, a small breeze rustled his silver hair. Kagome began breast feeding Keikuri, watching her mate,

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Something." he said, seeing the dark clouds. "It's going to rain soon."

Kagome held Keikuri close to her, sensing the evilness the day. InuYasha glanced at her then took his haori's off. He took all the bandages off to reveal only smooth skin. Kagome was a bit surprised,

"You heal faster."

"Well, I'm demon now." he said, looking at her as she poked her arm and winced. "Don't do that stupid."

Kagome frowned, "I wish I healed fast like you."

He walked over to her, sitting no the bed. Keikuri was finish and she pulled her shirt back down, beginning to burp him. InuYasha looked at her arm, seeing the red spot on it,

"It must've bled bad when you were asleep."

"The cuts weren't that deep." she said. "I'm just…weak."

He shook his head, "You're not weak, fragile maybe, but not weak."

"I want to see your dog ears again." said Kagome, smiling when she saw them.

She leaned over, rubbing them. InuYasha grinned, closing his eyes, remembering her touch on his sensitive. Kagome smiled when she heard the familiar purring sound,

"Why can't you have your ears all the time? I love them."

"I won't look like a demon then." he frowned.

She sighed, "When you transform…they can disappear then. Seeing them always reminds me of when I first met you."

InuYasha was completely relaxed as she ran her fingers through his hair then scratching his ears,

"I miss this."

"I do to." she said, hearing Keikuri finally burp then stops rubbing InuYasha's ears.

Kagome wiped his mouth then just held him in her arms, watching InuYasha's ears disappear with sad eyes. He noticed,

"Kagome."

"It's ok. Thing's always change, right?" she said, looking down at Keikuri.

His arms were raised to her. Kagome smiled, hugging him to her. She gasped loudly with the earth shook violently. InuYasha frowned, wrapping his arm around Kagome and Keikuri. The shaking stopped after a while and there was a loud siren outside. He growled,

"So Taiku was right. Something's about to happen. Kagome, I want you to get whatever you need. Now."

Kagome nodded, jumping up then giving Keikuri to InuYasha. She opened her closet door, grabbed her old yellow bag. Which brought back many memories of her mother. Kagome nodded her head and began stuffing clothes in the bag. When she was done with that, she looked around her room,

"I don't need anything else."

The shaking began again, and she stumbled. InuYasha caught her before she could fall. She hugged him close as it continued, worse. Soon is stopped and Taiku called from downstairs,

"Kagome!? InuYasha!? You better come down here!"

InuYasha placed Keikuri in Kagome's arms then led the way downstairs. Once they were there, the shaking began once again, even worse. Everyone had something they needed with them. Kagome was shocked,

"Where did all of these weapons come from!?"

"Just take this Kagome." said Kaede. "I have a feeling the next earthquake will be the last."

The bow was a long polished brown oak wood. It was smooth in her arms with carved designs on it. She examined it. The carvings were swirls. Bluish…silver swirls and it was enchanting. From it hung a pendent. It was a arrowhead. On the left side, it was a aqua blue and on the right it was blood red. In between, there was a curvy kind of design. She ran her finger over it,

"Who made this?"

"I'll explain later." said Kaede, giving her some arrows.

Kagome put the bow in the quiver along with the arrows then held Keikuri close to her chest. The next earthquake made them all fall to the ground. There was a blood red, bright light coming in through all the windows.

Keikuri cried. Kagome held him to her,

"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. The floor began to break, a white light shooting up through the cracks. Faisal had finally figured it out,

"Keep your guard up!"

There was a loud demonic roar then the floor caved and everyone fell into a black void…shining out…was a purplish…pink light….

**Please Review! Hm…I wonder what that purple/pink light could be!! WHAT HAPPENED!? You're going to have to wait until next time! TEEHEE **

**Now to WHB…**

**Oh and plus…if you want to see what the arrowhead pendant on Kagome's bow look like…EMAIL me.**


	19. We're Home Once Again

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book Two**

Title: Ones Not Forgotten

Chapter Nineteen: We're Home Once Again

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome held onto Keikuri tightly as they continued to fall into the void. She had her eyes squeezed shut. InuYasha had his arm around her waist, he shifted, to behind her. After another second, something solid hit InuYasha's back. Kagome was on top of him, Keikuri safe in her arms still.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around and gasping. InuYasha sat up, Kagome in his lap,

"We're…."

"Home." said Kagome, picking herself up from InuYasha's lap.

He stood as well. Faisal dusted himself off,

"This is what Naraku was planning. Take the blood from those that caused the end of the Feudal era to bring it back."

"Why did he want to come back?" asked Sango, standing while dusting her pants off.

Taiku answered, "Simple. He was getting tired of the human world."

"I have to find Kohaku. I knew I should've brought him." she said aloud, worried now.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm sure Kohaku is fine, Sango. Don't worry."

She nodded. Taiku looked around,

"It's been so long since I last been here."

Everyone nodded. Kagome rocked Keikuri in his arms, whom eventually stopped crying. He looked around with tired eyes, still weak from getting the Jewel of Enigma taken out of his body. Keikuri's small arms reached out as he yawned, his eyes dropping. Kagome smiled down at him, pecking him on the forehead, holding him close to her chest.

InuYasha glanced at them, smiling which quickly fell with the sky became dark. There was a loud roar and everyone looked up. Above them, was a horde of demons. Faisal yelled,

"Prepare yourselves!"

"Kagome," started InuYasha, leading her behind a tree, "I want you to stay here. Away from danger."

"But InuYasha-

He glared into her eyes, "You have to stay here with Keikuri!"

"I'll watch him." said Kerstin. "I have to ability to put a barrier around myself and whomever else I want. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out."

Kagome looked into her mate's eyes, "InuYasha. Please let me fight."

He looked at Kerstin. InuYasha knew he could trust her then nodded. Kagome kissed Keikuri on his forehead then put him in Kerstin's arms,

"Thank you so much. Watch over Shippo too."

"Of course. It's no problem. Now go. Everyone needs you two." she said.

They nodded then ran into the opening. Kagome loaded her bow, it was engulfed with her spiritual powers and she released it. It took out a whole field of demons. Everyone fought with all their might, finally able to kill all of the demons. There was the sound of terrified screaming. Faisal looked at everyone, the power around him settling,

"Those, I assume, are the humans. From the modern time. They do not understand what is happening. It'd be best I whip their memories of the modern age and educate them with the life of the feudal era. This will take me all day and tomorrow. Possibly even longer. I hope to see you all soon."

Everyone nodded to them, putting away their weapons. Miroku held Sango by her waist. She was sweating, leaning against him,

"Sango, you shouldn't be doing this. You're pregnant."

"I'm fine Miroku. I'm only two months pregnant. I'm just really rusty." she replied.

Kaede shook her head, "Your early months of pregnancy, are your more delicate months. I recommend you rest and not put to much stress on your body."

She looked at Kaede then Miroku before sighing and nodding. Sango looked around,

"We need to find Kilala and Kohaku. I'm worried."

"Don't be. Either we find them or they'll find us first." replied Miroku.

Kerstin nodded, "I agree. We need to get situated here."

Taiku looked at Kerstin, who looked back at her. That looked seemed to hold something secret. Something only they should know. Kagome glared, walking over, taking Keikuri out her arms,

"You shouldn't make any plans at all. Hardly of us know you."

"Kagome!" said Taiku, frowning at her, not knowing why she was behaving the way she was.

She glared at him, "Whatever. Shippo, come on."

Kagome walked off, not glancing back at everyone else. Izayoi sighed, watching her leave with InuYasha on her trail. InuTaisho looked at the sky,

"It's going to be storming for a few days. I will be in the western lands. Back at my castle."

The others nodded, going their separate ways. Sesshomaru walked down a dark path, thinking,

"_I must find Rin._"

**Later That Night**

Everyone was sitting in Kaede's hut. Same location. It felt so…right. Kagome's head was in InuYasha's lap, Keikuri was in his arms. It was quiet. The only sound that rung through the hut was the crackling fire and the pounding rain outside. It was very soothing.

InuYasha ran his fingers through her hair, looking into the dying fire. She had her eyes closed, head cuddled into his lap. Keikuri was fast asleep in his arms, ears and legs twitching as he dreamed. InuYasha has to admit…he was content. At the moment.

Sango and Miroku were in a corner, asleep beside each other. Holding each other. Kaede was off somewhere, as always. Not being as old as she had been before, no one was surprised. Shippo was close to Kagome, out cold. Tired from all the stress and thinking. It worried everyone but it seemed to be getting a bit better.

InuTaisho and Izayoi returned to the western lands. To the castle. Sesshomaru had plain out went missing along with Kerstin and Taiku. That much was keeping her wide awake. She knew exactly what they were doing.

Kagome huffed then sat up. InuYasha looked at her concerned,

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I can't get the fact that my dad is out there doing who knows what with that…woman." she replied, crossing her arms. "I mean…who is she? I thought she was just some doctor they heard of that knew of the demons in the modern world."

He sighed, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her to his side,

"Kagome, how long has your mother been gone?"

"Since I was little." she said, sadly.

InuYasha rested his head on top of hers, "Do you expect him to be alone forever?"

"I never said she was dead!" she pulled away from him, turning to stare him in the eyes. "She just…disappeared and I know it. Dad lied to me. Making me think she died from a disease or car crash. And how can you say something like that? If I died, would you want to move onto someone else? Knowing that I could still possibly be alive."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Of course I wouldn't Kagome. You're the only one for me, but…I'm sure Taiku has gotten tired of looking for your mother. He's probably just lonely."

"After a while, you're saying you wouldn't of felt the same way he would've?" asked Kagome, searching his eyes.

InuYasha made the wrong move, as always, and thought about it. He saw sadness cross her eyes. Kagome looked down,

"So you would…I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

He sighed, taking her chin and making her look at him, "Kagome, we don't need to worry about stuff like that because I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I don't want any other woman."

Kagome smiled, looking into his eyes. She caressed his cheek then kissed him. InuYasha kissed her back, resting his hand on her neck. Kagome leaned slightly into the kiss, deepening it by doing so. After a while, InuYasha pulled back, kissing her forehead,

"You should go to sleep."

"Alright." she said, feeling tired anyhow.

Kagome laid her head in InuYasha's lap once again, closing her eyes and cuddling into him. Soon, she fell asleep. InuYasha smiled, kissing her cheek then leaned against the hut wall. He sighed, content at the moment before dozing off.

**Within The Forest**

Kerstin was sitting at a stream with Taiku, in silence. He glanced over at her and she continued to look into the stream. For some unknown reason, her face was slightly pink. Taiku asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" she started, looking at him, "Oh yeah. I was just thinking."

He asked, "About what?"

"I was wondering," she said, looking into his eyes, "did Misaki really die?"

(A/N: Misaki is Kagome's mother to those of you who do not remember.)

It took him a while to reply, "I don't know. Since Kagome was four, she was sucked into a void and I searched for her. Every day and night but I could never find her. I loved her very much and I still do…but…."

"But what?" asked Kerstin.

Taiku looked into her eyes, "It's been so long."

"You're lonely." she said.

He shrugged, "You can say that."

"I'm sorry." she said, taking his hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

Taiku pulled her into his chest, "Yes, there is."

Before she could react, his lips met hers. Kerstin gasped against his lips but soon relaxed against him. She kissed him back, slowly closing her eyes. Kerstin wrapped her arm around his neck, leaning more against him. He deepened the kiss, his arm wrapped around her waist and getting on top of her. Kerstin pushed at his chest, looking up at him,

"We shouldn't be doing this Tai."

"Kagome may not remember, but you were there…helping us get through all of this. I've always wanted to admit my feelings to you." he said, pecking her on the lips. "Kerstin…I love you."

She looked up into his eyes, shocked. Kerstin tried to catch her breath,

"What about Misaki? I don't think Kagome will-

He kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed him back. Taiku whispered against her lips,

"It's time I move on."

Kerstin kissed him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Taiku leaned down closer to her, deepening the kiss immediately.

**Next Morning**

Kagome woke up to Keikuri crying. She blinked away, sitting up. InuYasha was leaning against the wall, still asleep. Kagome took him into her arms and frowned. InuYasha's brows furrowed and he woke,

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"He's warm InuYasha." she said, feeling his forehead.

InuYasha touched his forehead as well, frowning. He looked around,

"Kerstin and your father aren't back."

"Do you think it's because he's not getting enough sleep or something? Am I doing something wrong?" she had tears in her eyes, worried for their pup.

InuYasha kissed her on the forehead, "No Kagome. You're not doing something wrong. We need to find Kerstin."

She nodded, standing up then following him out the hut. InuYasha sniffed the air then stopped his tracks,

"Darn."

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Kagome.

He looked at Kagome, "Uh, I can't find their scent."

She glared; Kagome could tell he was lying,

"InuYasha, this is serious. I'm worried about Keikuri."

"I think we should look for Kaede. She's way more experienced anyway." he said, leading her down a different path.

There was a long silence then Kagome asked, "They had sex didn't they?"

InuYasha sighed heavily, but didn't reply. Kagome grinded her teeth, thinking,

"_I'm going to find my mother. Whether he's with Kerstin or not. I can't believe he betrayed her that way._"

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind then focused on seeing what was wrong with Keikuri. They eventually came to a field to see Kaede smashing herbs together by a small stream. Kagome hurried over towards her,

"Kaede. I need your help."

She looked back at her then at Keikuri,

"Is something the matter."

"It's Keikuri, he's warm." she said, kneeling beside her.

Kaede took him into her arm, feeling his forehead. She nodded,

"I expected this. He really needs his sleep. Despite being a half demon, he's only an infant."

"It's not serious, is it?" asked Kagome.

She shook her head, "No. Just make sure you feed him and that he rests."

Kagome visibly relaxed. InuYasha did as well,

"Thank you Kaede."

She nodded, handing Keikuri to Kagome, who thanked her as well. They headed back to the hut, glad that Keikuri would be fine but Kagome's mood was quickly crushed when they saw Taiku and Kerstin heading back to the hut. Kagome glared,

"Had a nice night, _Father_."

He sighed, "Kagome."

"Save it." she said, taking InuYasha's hand then storming off.

Kerstin looked at Taiku, "I told she wasn't going to like this."

He took her hand, leading the way to the hut. Taiku squeezed her hand,

"She's just going to have to get use to it."

"I hope it's as simple as you make it." she said, sighing, watching Kagome storm into the hut with unsure eyes.

**Please Review!!**


	20. Temporary Suck Up Letter

Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter, sorry! What I came to say is that, my laptop is in the shop right now. Getting the keyboards fixed because….I spilled juice in it. . And I had half of WHB and ONF done. I won't be getting it back for another week or so. Please be patient! I was expecting to have it back this week, but sadly not. This author note chapter will be replaced when I get my laptop back. Meanwhile, I have a surprise. If you've checked out my profile, you'd notice I've posted the future stories on there. "If Loving You Is Wrong" and "Gender Wars". I'm really excited about starting them.

Anyway, the surprise is (and sucking up for my lack of updating)..I've decided to let some people be in the story. You can either be in "If Loving You Is Wrong"…as a human, half demon or demon…or vampire .…or you can be in "Gender Wars" as a male or female character. I know half…_**most**_ of you are female readers and reviewers but please don't you all pick female as the character you want to be. Okay! So here's the deal. PM me your character profiles. As the subject of the PM put:

If Loving You Is Wrong:: Character Profile/or

Gender Wars:: Character Profile

Then **do** your character profile however you want. Add anything you want. What I mostly need to know is the basics.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Kay? Okay! I bet you're all excited of actually being able to be in my story! Those that have read almost all of my stories and reviewed for them will mostly likely be in the story they desire. It all depends on how awesome your character is.

I might choose all because well…I'm just a nice person, but seriously…if I haven't seen you review for **_ANY_** of my stories. You will not be in the story you desire. Well. You all get the point. If any questions. PM me…do not reply to this…if you want to…okay but I prefer PM's.

Sorry for this inconvenience! I hope this makes up for all of the torture I cause to those who review! Thank you for your time! Tootles!

-DarkShadow At Midnight

P.S. You had to have reivewed for half of the story. Like lets say a story was twenty chapters long...you have to have had over ten reviews for that story. If not...you may not be picked....


	21. Another Thing

------------------------------------ This author note will be removed whenever I update this story.

Another thing to those of you that are considering sending me a character profile. Don't be afraid to make them evil, okay? I don't want all goody-two-shoe characters.

If you'd like to change the character you already sent me (except Mistyfire's Code Is Secure. I like your character a lot and I already have a role for him. So no changy! -.- You know who you are!), feel free to do so! :) Okay? Ok! That's all for now. Bye bye!


End file.
